Trémulo Paraíso
by LadyLoba
Summary: EDITADO: Un mal juego del destino ha llevado al serio y frío Lars a padecer la compañía de una mujer. Entre las peleas, las discusiones y la atmósfera siempre cargada de coquetería y dulzura, ¿cómo podrán dos seres tan distintos compaginarse en un mundo cambiante y peligroso? Holanda/México OC AU, todos humanos. (Sorry por cambiar la pareja x3)
1. Prólogo

_**Trémulo Paraíso**_

_Si sólo pudieras llamar paraíso a un lugar del mundo, _

_ese tendría que ser México_.

Alexander Von Humboldt.

Existía un lugar que a todos gustaba visitar, aún en medio de ése continente en ruinas porque sabían bien que ahí, encontrarían todo aquello que satisface las necesidades más esenciales e íntimas de los hombres, y se trataba del elegante y vistoso burdel "Belle Epóque", la casa de citas más opulenta y magnífica de todo París, y lleno únicamente de aquéllas cosas que personificaran la belleza, desde las ricas alfombras persas dispuestas por todo el suelo hasta las cortinas de seda, el vino de mejor calidad y por supuesto, las encantadoras muchachitas de compañía. El burdel estaba regentado por su igualmente elegante dueño, _Monsieur _Francis Bonnefoy, que tras años de trabajar en los llamados negocios de placer era buen catador de todo lo que fuera hermoso, y en esto se incluían, por supuesto, las mujeres.

Justamente ésa tarde interrumpió su conteo mensual de ingresos para recibir a dos de sus mejores amigos, dos pillos que a base de sus encantos engatusaban chicas que pudieran servir de algo en el burdel. Al ver entrar a uno de ellos, de piel blanca como la tiza y ojos rojos que sonreía orgulloso, dejó de lado sus cuentas redactadas en largas hojas de cálculo.

-Gilbert, mon ami… adelante, adelante. –sonrió, ofreciéndole un asiento. -¿Quieres algo de tomar? Acabo de recibir un vino de Burdeos exquisito… algo fuerte para estas horas pero eso a nosotros no nos importa, ¿oui?

-Gracias, Francis, pero vengo por negocios apresurados. –la sonrisa del albino se acentuó más. –Verás, Antonio atrapó una blanca palomilla y sospechamos que nos sería decididamente útil… se nota que todavía es una… ¿cómo la llamas tú? ¿Pucelle?

-Oh… ¿y hay manera de comprobarlo? –los ojos del francés destellaron codiciosos, pues el precio de las vírgenes era siempre alto, aún en ése tiempo de post guerra.

-Pues Antonio está seguro de que lo es, le ha hablado de ciertas cosas… claro, todo disfrazado, y la pobrecita se nos ha quedado mirando como si no entendiera.

-Oui… ¿cuántos años tiene, más o menos?

-Hmm… unos diecinueve cuando mucho.

-Ah, la edad adecuada para empezar a conocer l'amour… -suspiró encantado. –Dejen pasar a la mademoiselle, yo mismo me encargaré de ver si es adecuada.

-Kessessesse… -rió por lo bajo Gilbert. –No me digas que piensas… ya sabes… darle la bienvenida a tu modo.

-Hmm, no lo creo, estamos algo cortos de dinero y una señorita tan inocente me sacaría de un gran apuro económico. Pero… -añadió al ver el gesto desangelado de su secuaz. –Quizá pruebe un poco… une pomme d'amour jamás debe desperdiciarse.

Gilbert salió, y unos segundos después entró un hombre alto, de piel bronceada y ojos verdes que sonreía mostrando muy orgulloso a la jovencita que sujetaba de los hombros.

-¡Francis, amigo mío! Mira qué espléndida criatura te he traído… Directamente desde México, sin escalas.

El francés paseó sus ojos por la chica, con el escrutinio de siempre. No era muy alta, de hecho le parecía extraordinariamente bajita para los estándares femeninos en Europa, pero eso le daba un aspecto deliciosamente infantil al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo desmentía esta teoría; debajo de sus humildes ropas podía notar la redondez de sus caderas, lo robusto de su pecho y lo esbelto y delicado de su talle, sin mencionar que su rostro, mitad angelical con aquélla boquita rojiza y redondeada, y mitad demoníaco con esos ojos grandes que brillaban como si tuvieran fuego, era sencillamente hechicero, deliciosamente enmarcado por una espesa melena castaña que caía hasta poco antes de sus codos.

-Oui… un bocadillo estupendo, Antoine… -murmuró Francis, visiblemente encantado con el aspecto de la muchachita. –Déjamela aquí y espera afuera junto con Gilbert, ya les haré saber mi decisión.

-Ah… como gustes. Por cierto… -añadió, susurrando de modo que la joven no pudiera oírlo. –No me molestaría entrar a la puja por ella, si es que haces.

-La haré si lo considero así. Si vous plait… -señaló con un elegante gesto la puerta, y el español salió de la oficina. Francis se volvió hacia la mexicana, rondándola lentamente y mirándola con ojos escrutadores. –_Mon cherié… parlez vous français?_

-_Oui, Monsieur. –_respondió con una voz dulce y grave.

-Tres bien! …Entonces, mon cherié… ¿cómo te llamas?

-María. –volvió a contestar en un tímido susurro.

-Marie, ¿eh? Un nombre tan común y tan desperdiciado… pero bonito, es verdad. Como tú, mon petite… Jamás habíamos tenido a una belleza de Amerique Latine en éste burdel, pero cuéntame… ¿cómo fue que Antonio te encontró?

-Yo… yo llegué a su casa, en un pueblo, como criada porque… bueno, mis padres fallecieron, y él es el único hombre que conozco. Me… dijo que me ayudaría y que me llevaría a un mejor lugar para que yo pudiera trabajar y… así llegué aquí con él y su amigo.

-Entiendo, entiendo… Bien, pues él no te ha mentido, cherié, aquí tendrás asegurado un trabajo, un hogar y una oportunidad, las mejores comodidades que una femme pudiera querer. –repuso Francis, sonriendo levemente. –Pero antes de que pasemos a otra cosa, quisiera hacerte un pequeño examen, si no te importa.

-¿Examen? ¿De qué tipo? –la jovencita lo miró desconcertada, y Francis por fin entendió a qué se refería Gilbert.

-Un examen especial, para el que debes mantenerte… relajada.

Francis tomó la blusa blanca de manta que llevaba María, y con un movimiento muy delicado comenzó a subirla. La joven exhaló un grito ahogado de sorpresa y preguntó asustada:

-¿Eso es necesario?

-Me temo que sí, cherié. –contestó en un tono de voz que decía que no lo temía tanto. Deslizó la prenda por la cabeza de la mexicana y se quedó mirando casi extasiado lo que tanto ansiaba ver; a pesar de que María trataba de cubrirse con las manos, sus senos quedaban lo suficientemente a la vista como para que el francés pudiera evaluarlos, y chasqueó la lengua en señal de aprobación. –Tres bien, no son muy grandes, pero tampoco son pequeños… y son tan preciosamente redondos… aaah, oui, lo que daría por… hmm… Oui, quizá lo haga.

Son avisar, llevó sus manos a los senos de María, y los acarició suavemente mientras se mordía los labios; los ojos de ella brillaron con cierto temor, que él trató en vano de disipar con unas palabras quedas.

-Non, mon cherié, no te asustes, no te haré nada porque ese simplemente no es mi deber. Sólo debo comprobar que estés en condiciones y… ah, oui, vaya que lo estás… -con un gesto de anhelo, Francis apartó sus manos y las llevó ahora a la larga falda verde que cubría el resto del cuerpo de la joven, y procedió del mismo modo para hacer que la prenda cayera al suelo con un tenue ruido que la tela produjo al chocar con la alfombra. No estaba tan descubierta como temía, pues llevaba unas preciosas bragas también de algodón, delicadamente bordadas de color blanco; al llegar a éste punto, María se sonrojó.

-Señor, por favor… -pidió mientras usaba una mano para cubrir su intimidad, cosa que Francis le impidió.

-Mon cherié, no seas tan tímida. Sólo quiero echar un pequeño vistazo… aunque… sería mejor si…

Bruscamente, la tomó de las caderas alzándola en el aire, y con un elegante giro la depositó sobre la mesa, dejándola acostada boca arriba y toda despatarrada por lo intempestivo del acto. María no tuvo manera de defenderse, y miró atemorizada cómo el hombre se abría paso calmadamente entre sus piernas.

-Son preciosas, oui… Hacía tiempo que no veía unas pantorrillas tan delicadas ni unos muslos tan bonitos… Pero veamos lo importante, ¿bien? –hábilmente, alcanzó el lazo que ataba la prenda interior a la cintura de la mexicana, y lo deshizo con rapidez, haciendo que con un solo leve tirón, las bragas descendieran hasta la altura de las morenas rodillas.

-¡Ay, no, por favor…! –gimoteó ella. Una vez más, Francis tuvo que apartarle las manos mientras acercaba su rostro a la intimidad de ella; unos momentos después, dejó que su mano derecha se deslizara entre los muslos de la joven y alcanzaran el mismo sitio que llevaba observando, y luego, con una inmensa suavidad, trató de introducir un dedo en su entrada. Como acto reflejo, María lanzó un chillido de profundo dolor y pataleó, casi golpeando al francés en el proceso. Era tal y como esperaba, la criatura jamás en su vida había tenido intimidad con nadie.

-C'est magnifique! –exclamó lleno de júbilo, apartándose y dejando que la aterrorizada chica se volviera a acomodar las bragas, con un rubor en las mejillas y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. –Mon amour, tú nos salvarás de la bancarrota y del déficit, vendrán hombres de todo el mundo a buscar a una belle pucelle como tú… y cuando haya sido así… Aaah la de maravillas que haremos juntos. Eres sencillamente perfecta, perfecta. –y dicho esto, besó de manera precipitada las rojas mejillas de María y llamó a gritos a alguien. -¡Elizabetha! ¡Elizabetha! Mon Dieu, necesitamos campanillas aquí… ¡Elizabetha!

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer que se veía apenas un par de años mayor que María, con cabello castaño ondulado y ojos alegres, vestida de verde.

-¿Dígame, señor Bonnefoy?

-Llévate a esta novicia preciosa y explícale todo lo que debe hacer aquí. Ah, y diles a Gilbert y Antonio que entren, debemos acordar un pago.

Elizabetha tomó una de las manos de María, quien apenas y había alcanzado a acomodarse la blusa, y la guió silenciosamente por el burdel hasta unos cuartitos, mucho menos vistosos, donde las mujeres dormían cuando no estaban trabajando. En uno de éstos había dos camas, y la mujer de verde le señaló una de éstas, diciendo:

-Bien, ahí dormirás tú. En fin, como ya viste yo me llamo Elizabetha, y soy una de las _princesas. _Tú por ahora sólo serás una novicia, hasta que hayas ganado el dinero suficiente para ser una de nosotras y claro, eso sólo será luego de unos… seis meses, quizá. No es tan malo, la comida es buena, los clientes interesantes…

Notó que la morena no escuchaba su discurso; tenía los bellos ojos dorados perdidos en la nada, aguantando las ganas de llorar y de gritar que la sacudían por dentro, sabiéndose condenada a una vida de licencias donde sólo valdría por el precio que le dieran a su cuerpo, justo la clase de vida que no deseaba. Cuánto lamentaba haber acudido a Antonio para pedirle auxilio, mejor hubiera sido quedarse en su campo a cielo abierto a cuidar de las gallinas y del huerto, sola, pero feliz… y libre.

Sintió de pronto cómo la otra mujer la abrazaba con aire maternal.

-Llora ahora, niña, porque después no tendrás tiempo ni para eso…

Y María, como si obedeciera a una orden suprema, lloró y lloró desconsolada, a sabiendas que ya nunca más conocería otra vida que aquélla, ése prisión de deseos disfrazada de satín y seda roja que acababa de sellar su destino.

…

_Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Este es sólo un capítulo piloto, si no sirve no le seguimos, jeje. _

_Lamento el OOC porque estoy segurísima que lo hubo, pero era necesario, es un AU al fin y al cabo. El próximo capítulo, si es que todo sale bien, aparecerá ora sí el macho patatas y empezará la acción, oooh sí. _

_Ahora sí, saludos y… ¿jitomatazos, comentarios, amenazas de muerte? Ok esa no xD nos vemos!_


	2. El hombre de la Bufanda

_**oOoOo**_

Apenas había pasado un mes. Afuera, las lámparas de la calle se encendían y los transeúntes comunes apretaban el paso, listos para volver a sus hogares; mientras tanto, el ruido y el color reventaban dentro del burdel, y con ellos, las risas tintineantes de las mujeres y el murmullo de la música.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, a puertas cerradas, el dueño del lugar estaba sentado sobre su silla, con los pies arriba del escritorio y mirando con aire divertido a los hombres que estaban frente a él; uno, bien vestido y con un monóculo de oro puro incrustado en el ojo derecho, otro de aspecto más juvenil y despreocupado que usaba anteojos, y otro con aspecto aburrido que se apoyaba con ayuda de un elegante bastón.

-Tres bien, mes amis. Ahora, hablemos del precio…

-Alto ahí, no hablaré de ningún precio hasta haber visto a la niña. –le cortó el del monóculo.

-Arthur, mona mi, ¿crees que te engañaría con mercancía falsa?

-No, pero eres francés… eres capaz de vender como precioso lo más barato del mundo y no me gusta.

-No empiecen, por favor, esas vulgaridades no son propias de hombres de negocios. –les cortó el tercer hombre. –Francis, explícate bien, ¿cómo es la chica?

-Es… como lo que siempre han soñado. –replicó, recargándose cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla. –Es muy joven aún, tiene un… cuerpo estrecho, digámoslo, caderas redondas, busto generoso… y lo más esencial. –agregó, levantando un dedo. –Es latina, de sangre caliente, una joya de alto valor para nosotros.

-De sangre mala. –escupió Arthur. –Las salvajes sudamericanas no me gustan mucho que digamos.

-Pero son lindas. –musitó tímidamente el segundo hombre, que no había hecho otra cosa que mirar distraídamente a su alrededor en toda la plática.

-Por fin, un digno conocedor. –replicó Francis, sonriéndole al norteamericano. –Bueno, señores, si no aceptan la mercancía…

-No dije que no fuera a aceptarla. –espetó Arthur otra vez. –Es que… bueno… dije que eran de sangre mala pero un buen catador no se iría de aquí sin probar algo nuevo.

-Opino lo mismo que él. –zanjó el de aspecto aristocrático. –Las mujeres de países cálidos son esencialmente dignas en las artes de cama.

-¡Y son lindas! –insistió el otro.

-Silencio, Alfred. –gruñó Arthur, mirando de mal modo al norteamericano. –Good, Francis… ¿cuánto quieres?

-Bueno, ya que es algo tan difícil de conseguir y… encima la belle mademoiselle est pucelle… quiero… 100,000.

Hubo varias protestas violentas, pero el francés se deleitó viendo cómo los tres adinerados gruñían intentando bajar el precio, o al menos sólo dos de ellos. Alfred Jones, nuevo rico y norteamericano, decidió ir por el camino fácil y, sonriendo, replicó:

-Tendrás esos 100,000… en dólares y efectivo. –añadió sonriendo mientras sacaba de su saco un fajo de billetes. Arthur y el otro hombre exclamaron ofendidos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, bloody hell!

-¡Esto es tan patético!

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha! ¡Al parecer yo gané! That's right, Francis?

-Oui~ eres un buen negociador, Alfred. –repuso suavemente el francés. Si había algo que amaba era un rico lo suficientemente tonto como para no regatear. –Ahora, monsieurs, si me permiten, debo ir a preparar a la mademoiselle…

Mientras tanto, en los pisos superiores, Elizabetha se miraba al espejo y volvía sus ojos a la joven que estaba repantigada en la cama.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? –le preguntó, mostrándole su pomposo vestido esmeralda.

-Como una muñeca de porcelana. –repuso suavemente la otra chica.

-Sí… pero me falta algo… ¿no crees?

-Hmm… -la otra se inclinó y revolvió una pequeña y gastada cajita de madera, de donde sacó un hermoso prendedor de plata decorado con una flor falsa de hermoso color bermellón y diminutas perlas. –Ponte esto…

La húngara se colocó el prendedor y sonrió, orgullosa de su imagen.

-Sí, está mejor. Gracias, María.

-No hay de qué. –le sonrió de igual modo. Ambas mujeres, en aquél lapso de tiempo, se habían encariñado mucho la una con la otra, y se confiaban plenamente cada secreto de modo que Francis, quien rondaba obsesivamente a la mexicana, jamás se enteró de todo lo que ellas platicaban.

Justamente en ese momento, la puerta del cuartucho se abrió, y Francis apareció en el resquicio con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Ya estás lista, Elizabetha? Parfait… sal ahora y ve a trabajar, cherié. –no era un consejo, era una orden, y la húngara echó una mirada de preocupación a su amiga antes de salir. María, instintivamente, se arrebujó en la cama mientras el francés cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se acercaba a ella, sonriendo malicioso. –Mon cherié, hoy es tu noche… todos tus sueños comenzarán a hacerse realidad.

-Mis sueños… -musitó. –No entiendo.

-Verás, cherié, ¿recuerdas hace un mes cuando te dije que tú nos salvarías? Tres bien… verás, la austeridad de la post guerra es algo que particularmente detesto, no hay buen vino, no hay seda fina, no hay amour… pero mi suerte es tal que mon Dieu ha bendecido mi humilde negocio contigo. Oui, gracias a ti y tu… petit chatte intocado soy ahora cien mil francos más rico. Ahora… vístete hermosa cherié, tu cliente te espera.

-¿Mi cliente? –los ojos de María se abrieron desmesurados. -¡Pero… yo no puedo!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡No puedo… no sé hacer… nada de nada!

-Cherié… no te compró por ser una experta, te compró por ser pucelle… pero si tanto te preocupa eso…

El francés se abalanzó sobre la joven, quien intentó en vano liberarse de él mientras la desvestía bruscamente hasta que sólo la dejó en ropa interior. La chica lo miraba con un dejo de miedo y súplica a la que él contestó con una sonrisita lasciva.

-Cherié, haz esa carita linda delante del cliente y seguro tendrás una excelente propina… -musitó, bajándose despacio de encima de ella. –Ahora ponte algo bonito, ¿oui? Y en media hora volveré por ti. –dicho esto, salió del cuarto y María, por fin, exhaló un sollozo desesperanzado.

Unas escaleras más abajo se armaba un gran revuelo. Las mujeres miraban con sumo interés la llegada de un hombre vestido con ropas sencillas y oscuras que llevaba una larga bufanda blanca y azul, que paseaba entre todas como si no las viera o no le importaran; Francis, al verlo, soltó una alegre carcajada y extendió sus brazos hacia él.

-¡Lars, mon ami! Qué gusto verte.

-Igual digo, pero apresurémonos, tengo cosas que hacer. –gruñó el recién llegado.

-Hon hon hon~ ami, eres demasiado frío… estás rodeado de belleza y amour y llegas como si estuvieras entrando a un campo de batalla.

-Sabes que las mujeres no me importan, y no me importarían ni aún cuando me ataran con mi propia bufanda a una cama. –replicó algo asqueado. La fama del holandés de ser más frío que témpano de hielo estaba bien ganada, para gran frustración del francés que anhelaba tenerlo como cliente, aunque hasta ahora se conformaba con tenerlo de revendedor de licores caros que Lars podía entregarle sin problema alguno. Palmeando la espalda de su socio, lo apartó de la ruidosa multitud hasta la privacidad de su oficina.

-Lars, cheri, a veces me preocupas. Siempre vienes aquí por negocios y negocios… ¿nunca has deseado quedarte un poco para disfrutar de lo que ofrecemos aquí?

-No encuentro nada interesante en este lugar. ¿Mujeres? Hay miles en el mundo. ¿Alcohol? Yo mismo te lo vendo, sería ridículo gastar más en él.

-Oooh… -suspiró el francés, levemente decepcionado. –Mon ami, en este mundo debe haber al menos una cosa que te guste.

-Claro. El dinero. –masculló secamente.

-Además de eso. Algún día –sentenció. –conocerás a una belle femme que hará cambiar tu cara amargada y te hará ver todo desde otro modo. Yo lo sé.

-Sí pero definitivamente en tu casucha de cortesanas no la encontraré. –Lars resopló evidentemente enfadado de la plática. –Bien, hagamos negocios…

Pasó casi media hora hasta que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en la venta de un vino muy caro y al que sólo el holandés había tenido acceso en esos días de post guerra. Despidiéndose con su formalidad acostumbrada, Lars se subió a su sidecar (el objeto más moderno de la época) y echó a andar rápidamente, alejándose del alegre barullo del interior.

Francis, mientras tanto, subió silenciosamente las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Elizabetha y María, y llamó a esta suavemente.

-Marie, cherié… lista o no entraré por ti… -sonriendo divertido de pensar en la linda criatura que encontraría en su interior, abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía.

_**Bueno, **__segundo capítulo como prometí n.n y ya empezará lo bueno. Ahora, comentemos comentarios:_

_**ItzelDurand: **__Prometo no maltratarla mucho, en serio._

_**Satine de Mikk: **__Bueno… como verás ya cambié un poco la, coff coff línea de pairing, pero espero que no te decepcione. ¡Saludos!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! Francis en un burdel es… demasiado predecible XD lo sé._

_**Arwen: **__Respecto al otro fic, sí lo continuaré, nomás necesito inspiración (la escuela me la quita toda x_x)_

_**LeidyOtaku: **__¡Pues aquí seguimos!_

_**Flannya: **__Siiii n.n espero que te guste._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Gracias n.n aquí la seguimos._

_Muy bien, nos vemos a la próxima. ¡Chau!_


	3. Sorpresa Nocturna

_**oOoOo**_

El sidecar se detuvo delante de un alto y estrecho apartamento, común de verse en los barrios de clase media de la época. Con un gesto aburrido, Lars apagó su máquina y se quitó el casco, lanzando un hondo suspiro de enfado. Le aburría sobremanera ir al burdel del francés, y ver correteando por ahí a todas aquéllas almas desgraciadas y coquetas que reían burlonas y se movían insinuantes a su alrededor. Para el holandés, todas las mujeres eran iguales, seductoras, vanidosas, débiles… sin ningún valor real en su corazón, condenadas a permanecer bonitas el mayor tiempo posible antes de que la hermosura se les arruinara y subsistieran al margen de la vida, listas para extinguirse.

Miró su sidecar y notó, extrañado, que el pequeño cochecito de pasajeros se movía. Ahí había cargado el licor, pero… se supone que para empezar el licor no se mueve; primero, echó una mirada de duda a su pipa, preguntándose si lo que estaba fumando no sería de mala calidad, pero el coche volvió a moverse y se convenció de que había algo, _vivo, _ahí dentro.

-Maldita sea… -gruñó enfadado, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño revolver. Se acercó al coche y con un movimiento ágil descubrió el sidecar y apuntó sin ver a la cosa que se movía, diciendo en su tono más oscuro y amenazador: -Quieto o te juro que te reviento la cabeza…

Lo que se asomó, con los ojos llenos de miedo, no se parecía en nada a lo que imaginaba. Adentro, arrebujada y temblorosa, vestida apenas con una larga camisilla de algodón, estaba María. Al verla, el holandés se desconcertó, y muy lentamente, bajó su arma contemplando aquéllos ojos brillantes que lo contemplaban a su vez.

El instante de silencio se quebró por fin cuando Lars recuperó su compostura misógina y despreocupada de la vida y preguntó:

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-Soy… soy María… -susurró la aludida.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué estás en mi sidecar escondida? ¿Eres una ladrona o algo?

-No, señor. Podría decirse que soy nada.

-No eres nada… entonces tu vida no vale para mí. Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión y te lleve de los cabellos a la Policía o de donde sea que tú hayas… -entonces, Lars cayó en la cuenta de dónde podía venir la jovencita; el burdel de Francis, claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Seguro la muy ligera vio fácil colarse a su vehículo y sonsacarlo. Pues bien, tal cosa no iba a pasar. –Tú vienes del Belle Epóque, ¿verdad, niña?

-Sí, señor.

-Excelente. –sin mediar más palabras, Lars guardó su revólver y se volvió a poner el casco. –Nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-De regreso al burdel, y dile a tu jefe que no me gustan los regalitos no deseados… por más lindos que sean. –añadió echándole un vistazo. Estaba bien que no le gustaran las mujeres, pero no podía negar que había algo de atrayente en el brillo moreno de la piel de la chica, un aire seductor y especial que las rubias o las pelirrojas de pieles más claras no poseían.

-¡No! Por favor… -suplicó María, colgándose de las muñecas del holandés. –No me haga volver ahí, estoy huyendo.

-¿Huyendo? ¿Vestida así? No me hagas reír.

-¡Se lo juro! No vi otra forma de escapar más que esta… pero le juro… si me deja ir no le causaré problemas.

-Ya me los estás causando, niña. Si de veras escapaste, cuando Francis se entere me culpará de cómplice y me arruinará. Lo siento, criatura, pero te devolveré, busca otra oportunidad de fuga y esta vez, por favor, que no me incluya.

-¿Qué no tiene corazón o qué chingados? –Lars se desconcertó, oír una súplica mezclada con un insulto era novedad en esas latitudes. –No pienso regresar ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Y porqué no? No es tan mal lugar. –comentó el holandés con sorna. –Tienen comida, ¿no? Bonitas camas, ropa fina que tú y tus amiguitas usan para gusto de los clientes aunque al final de la noche terminarán desparramadas en el piso… No es un mal negocio para las aspirantes o las desamparadas.

-Si piensa que estoy ahí por gusto, se equivoca. –bufó, visiblemente ofendida. –Un par de bastardos infelices me llevaron ahí por las malas y llevo más de un mes metida, esperando a que decidan qué hacer conmigo.

-¿Qué decidan qué?... Sabes, no me importa, nos vamos.

-¡Por favor, por favor, no lo haga! –rogó de nuevo. –No quiero ir… me harán algo horrible cuando vuelva.

-No puede ser tan horrible como lo que durante todo ese mes has hecho. –susurró un poco sardónico.

Para su sorpresa, la mexicana inclinó la cabeza mientras un rubor cruzaba sus mejillas.

-Esta noche, si me hubiera quedado ahí… a éstas horas habría perdido mi virginidad con un tipo que no conozco solo porque pagó para poder hacerlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Llevas un mes ahí y nadie nunca…? –bueno, aquello era novedad, pues hasta donde el holandés sabía gracias a las pláticas que mantenía con Francis, éste último se encargaba de "estrenar" a las chicas para ponerlas a trabajar de inmediato. -¿Y cuánto pagó el… caballero por ti, niña?

-¿Eso qué importa? ¡Yo no quiero y no voy a volver, y así tenga que salir de París a pie o colgada del primer tranvía que pase, lo haré!

-Tranquila, no tienes porqué ser tan extrema. –repuso Lars. –Si tanto te importa, entonces no volveremos… pero más te vale desaparecerte pronto porque si por alguna obra del destino me relacionan con tu huida, la pasarás muy mal, niña.

-No me diga niña, que tengo nombre… María, ya se lo dije.

-No me interesa. –el holandés volvió a quitarse el casco y emprendió la marcha a la puerta de su casa, pero mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura se sintió incómodo y miró a su espalda. Tal como pensó, María seguía de pie mirándolo. -¿Qué ves?

-No tengo donde dormir.

-¿Y ese es mi problema? Lárgate debajo de un puente o algo. –pesadamente, Lars abrió la puerta y cerró con un empujón, soltando dentro de su vestíbulo el casco mientras exhalaba estresado, pasándose ambas manos por la cara. Vaya nochecita que era aquélla, ahora estaba involucrado sin querer con la fuga de una aspirante a cortesana, ¿no podía ser peor?

Decidió dejar esas tonterías por la paz y bien lejos de su mente. Llegó a la estrecha cocina, sacando una botella de leche que bebió a grandes tragos, un mendrugo de pan que estaba ahí perdido y que por su sabor era de centeno, y luego de esa parca cena echó a andar escaleras arriba, dispuesto a dormir.

Como todas las noches, el holandés entró a su recámara, se quitó los zapatos, se desvistió en silencio, colgó su larga bufanda de una percha y sin más prenda que su ropa interior y una raída camiseta, entró a la cama y cerró los ojos sin más preparativos. Pero por alguna razón, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, dio vueltas y vueltas sobre el colchón, acomodándose en todas las posiciones posibles, pero resultó inútil. Por fin, rendido, se levantó como resorte, revolviéndose el cabello. Algo lo inquietaba y no le dejaba dormir a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía su cuerpo, pero… ¿qué podría ser?

-Oh no… -musitó, mirando la penumbra. –Ni siquiera lo pienses… son estupideces tuyas, puros inventos de tu cabeza… seguro ese tabaco era irlandés, de mala calidad, por eso actúas así. Olvídalo, no vale la pena… duerme y todo estará bien, será como si nunca hubiera pasado…

Pero eso no fue suficiente y por fin, exhalando un suspiro rabioso, se levantó pesadamente maldiciendo en su lengua materna y, tomando una vela y encendiéndola con un fósforo, bajó hasta el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta de la calle.

Afuera, había un silencio roto apenas por el lejano traqueteo de un tranvía o un coche, y la luna y los faroles eran la única luz. En medio, acurrucada contra el sidecar, María se revolvía intentando dormir; hacía veinte minutos que la había dejado abandonada.

-Oye… niña… niña. –le llamó de mal modo. La joven, como un resorte, se despertó y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con la luz de la vela que sostenía Lars. –Oye, si te molesta mucho el frío… puedes entrar y dormirte… ¡Pero mañana a primera hora te quiero fuera de mi casa!

Sonriendo un poco, María se puso de pie y entró, dirigiéndole una mirada dulce.

-Gracias, señor.

-Lo que sea. –Lars cerró con un portazo y la condujo hasta el pequeño salón, lleno de libros y cosas inútiles esparcidas por todos lados y con el suelo apenas cubierto por una vieja y deslucida alfombra. Con un gesto aburrido, señaló un sofá. –Ahí duérmete, y no toques nada porque me daré cuenta, ¿entendido?

-Bien… -dócilmente, la chica mexicana se acostó en el sofá, arrebujándose y exhalando un suspiro de alivio. –A propósito, no sé cómo se llama.

El holandés torció los labios.

-Lars.

-Lars… Buenas noches, señor Lars.

-Sí, claro, como si lo fueran contigo aquí. –gruñó dándole la espalda y poniendo un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. -... Duerme, niña.

Con esa sencilla despedida, el holandés dejó a la joven y volvió a su habitación, apagando la vela y echándose sobre la cama, meditando…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer entró a su casa? Sin contar a su hermana no había gran cosa que decir. Emma era una chica decente, educada y alegre que llenaba sus días de luz… pero ahora que no estaba, la vida le transcurría lenta y enfadosa, a veces de tal modo que le daban ganas de ahorcarse con su propia bufanda, para romper la monotonía. La llegada de aquélla forastera cambió mucho ese concepto, y en pocos segundos la línea gris en que se había convertido su vida pasó a distorsionarse por la novedad de la presencia de aquélla muchacha tan curiosa y peculiar.

Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo por ese instante de debilidad. Aquélla chica morena que dormitaba en su salón no era nada relevante para él. Apenas se marchara todo sería igual que siempre… igual de aburrido, deprimente y apagado.

Ella no era importante.

…

_Lamento la demora, es que tuve un bloqueo mental y no podía seguirlo. Espero que les guste!_


	4. ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

_Me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior no contesté los reply's así que para los que comentaron el capítulo 2 ahí les van:_

_**Wind un Serebro: **__Pues aquí seguimos :3 espero que te guste._

_**Loraxx24-chan: **__Si :/ es que es una pareja muy crack y casi nadie la pela xD pero a mi me gusta, es una simbiosis muy rara._

_**Arwen: **__Muchas gracias por el apoyo :D _

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Hay como uno o dos aquí perdidos en con ellos dos ;) de ahí saqué la idea. Pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo estoy haciendo otro GerMex. ¡Saludos!_

_**Flannya: **__See, le echaron flojerita todos xD pero es que Alfred es un loquillo forrado en billetes y ni Arthur ni Rode se quisieron arriesgar. Jajaja, Lars y sus cosas raras._

_**TeffyUzumaki: **__n.n espero que te guste porque esto se va a poner muy loco._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Se les fugó en las narices a todos! Jajaja!_

_**AlondraVAB: **__Muchas gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando._

_**NerumiLuka: **__Celos habrá, harem no tanto xD y muchos invitados indeseados por su culpa. Lars va a ver su suerte, lo prometo._

_Ahora sí, sigamos la historia._

_**oOoOo**_

Al despertar, Lars exhaló un suspiro de alivio escuchando el débil aleteo en el exterior de los pájaros. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior debían de haber sido un mal sueño, pensó mientras se desperezaba y se vestía, con una sonrisita de alivio en los labios; todo, desde la mala fortuna de haberse encontrado a ésa chiquilla en su sidecar hasta el haberla dejado entrar a su casa, fueron apenas productos de su agotada imaginación, eso era todo.

Con esos felices pensamientos, bajó las escaleras con paso firme, decidido a disfrutar de un buen desayuno y salir a hacer algunas compras que necesitaba, luego de eso podía pasarse el día manteniéndose al tanto con sus pasatiempos.

Pero no llegó ni al resquicio de la cocina cuando oyó un fuerte crujido seguido de un gritito de susto.

-¡Ay!... Caray…

-¿Qué dem…? –Lars se abalanzó adentro de la cocina y vio un bonito huevo, blanco y redondo, estrellado en el piso mientras a pocos pasos estaba la dichosa jovencita de su "imaginación" mirando con gran pesar el desastre. -¡Tú…!

-Oh… buenos días. –repuso con voz baja, agitando nerviosamente la palita de madera dentro de un bol. –Estaba preparando un…

-No me importa lo que estés haciendo porque… porque tú no deberías estar aquí para empezar. –le recriminó. -¡No deberías! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues usted me dejó pasar anoche, ¿o ya se le olvidó?

-¡No pregunto eso, niña tonta! ¡Pregunto qué haces aquí en mi cocina usando mis cosas sin mi maldito permiso!

El rostro desencajado del holandés atemorizó un poco a María, pero no se iba a dejar amilanar por eso. En el burdel, y gracias a los agudos comentarios de su compañera húngara, había aprendido el bizarro y secreto arte de tratar con hombres sin necesidad de, en palabras de Elizabetha, "quitarse la ropa o mentirles".

-Pensaba hacer el desayuno, ya sabe, para agradecer que me dejó quedarme aquí. Otro desalmado me habría dejado morir de frío en la calle.

Aquéllos acusativos y dulces ojos dorados fastidiaron al holandés, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ver aquéllas pupilas brillantes sintiéndose enojado; con un bufido, Lars se dio media vuelta y se puso a recoger los restos del huevo mientras mascullaba molesto:

-Como sea… no me importa en lo más mínimo… pero, de todos modos… ¿qué pensabas hacer de comer, niña? Tienes pinta de no haber hecho más cocina que calentar una taza de café.

-Haré un omelette, ¿le gustan?

-Me dan igual. Mira… -añadió, tirando el huevo al contenedor de basura. –Te daré una oportunidad, una sola, y te juro que si la desaprovechas te tomaré ahora mismo de los tobillos y te lanzaré al Sena para que no regreses jamás. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien… ahora, quiero que te pongas a hacer el omelette, y Dios te libre si lo haces mal o si ensucias más la cocina, porque entonces cumpliré mi promesa, ¿captas?

María asintió, y siguió revolviendo el huevo del bol. Se dedicó los minutos siguientes, seguida siempre por la mirada esmeralda del holandés, a cortar pequeños trozos de jamón y champiñones, a revolverlos junto con los huevos y a servirlos cuidadosamente en una sartén al fuego. Vigiló con delirio la enorme tortilla que se había hecho y mientras, se dedicó a revolver unas tiras de tocino en otra sartén, canturreando en voz baja.

-Oye –le cortó Lars. –hazme un favor y no cantes, me da jaqueca.

-Perdón. –murmuró mientras terminaba de preparar la comida. Todo, preciosamente servido en un plato, llegó sano y salvo a la mesa de la cocina, delante del silencioso dueño que enarcó una ceja, incrédulo, picoteando con el tenedor el omelette como si dudara de éste.

Con un hondo suspiro, cortó un trozo de omelette y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba delicioso, o por lo menos mejor de lo que había temido; tragó y asintió solemne.

-Bueno… está bien, me gusta. Te salvaste, por el momento.

María sonrió encantada, y se apresuró a revolver las alacenas hasta dar con una taza. Lars se volvió mirando de soslayo y con algo de enfado el ruido que hacía.

-Oye, oye, deja de hacer eso…

-Perdón, es que no las encontraba… -por fin, María llevó la taza a la mesa, y en su interior se veía la espuma de un café recién preparado. Lars dejó de comer, contemplando la taza con cierto vértigo que lo dejó callado, mientras la jovencita, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sonreía esperanzada en que aquello agradara a su anfitrión. -¿Y bien?

El hombre no contestó. Sus manos crispadas apretujaban a la vez el tenedor y el borde del pulcro mantel de la mesa; no podía dejar de mirar las formas surreales que se formaban en el café, y de percibir su rico y fuerte aroma que le dañaba la nariz. Finalmente, con un gesto de desagrado, empujó un poco la taza alejándola de él.

-No me gusta el café. Lo aborrezco.

-Oh… -los labios de María se dibujaron en un mohín de desconcierto. –Lo siento… lo siento.

Muy decepcionada, tomó la taza y se puso a revolverla en silencio con un movimiento de muñeca hasta que la espuma bajó, y empezó a beber pequeños tragos de la bebida. Lars continuó con su desayuno como si nada, pero en el fondo se sentía extraño. Aquélla taza le recordaba mucho a cuando aquélla misma bebida la recibía de manos diferentes, unas manos pequeñas y blancas acompañadas de una voz dulce que le saludaba todas las mañanas antes de… No, no debía ni pensar en eso.

Sus ojos se volvieron otra vez a la morena, que había terminado apenas la mitad de la taza con la misma expresión triste.

-Y por cierto, niña… Cuando te vayas de aquí, ¿a dónde irás?

La sorpresa de que le volviera a dirigir la palabra hizo que derramara un poco de café sobre su ropa.

-Pues la mera verdad no sé. Digo… hay muchos lugares y todo pero…

-Pero la verdad es que mientras permanezcas en Europa no te será sencillo escaparte de Francis. Su burdel es uno, pero sus espías son muchos, repartidos por todo el continente para llevarle niñas bonitas y zoquetes como tú para su negocio de porquería.

-¡Yo no soy zoquete! Llegué ahí por culpa de… -los labios de la niña temblaron, así como sus manos viéndose obligada a dejar la taza en la mesa por miedo a que se le resbalara. –Alguien a quien yo tenía mucha confianza me llevó… me mintió, diciéndome que todo estaría muy bien y que estaría a salvo pero fue mentira.

Lars exhaló un hondo suspiro.

-A veces las personas en quienes confías ciegamente puede… ser la que más te pierda. Toma este consejo ahora, niña, nunca confíes en nadie, sobre todo en alguien que te asegura con palabras melosas que lo que hace por ti está bien.

Con pesadez, se levantó llevándose los platos sucios hasta el fregadero. María, desconcertada, apuró el café y se levantó, sacudiéndose el vestido; parecía que le molestaba demasiado por la manera en que tiraba tan bruscamente de él.

-Niña… si tanto te molesta esa ropa tengo… creo que tengo algo que te quedaría mejor. –gruñó el holandés en voz baja.

-¿Ah… sí? –María levantó una ceja. No se imaginaba a ése hombre usando ropas pequeñitas y en colores pastel en lo absoluto.

-Sí. Espera aquí y hazme un favor y no toques nada. –se escabulló por las escaleras, dejando a la morena sola en la cocina, ovillada sobre la silla mientras jugaba con los restos de café que reposaban en el fondo de la taza, sonriendo divertida al imaginar figuras imposibles en los granos molidos, hasta que Lars volvió y le tiró sobre la mesa algunas prendas de ropa. –Ten, busca algo que te quede bien y vístete, ese vestido te queda fatal. –añadió sólo por hacerlo. María revisó una a una las prendas, sonriendo muerta de curiosidad porque esas ropas eran de tamaño justo para una mujercita, pero tenían en cierto modo aspecto masculino. Por fin escogió algunas prendas y empezó a acomodárselas.

-Uff… hmm… ah…

-¿Porqué haces tanto ruido…? –Lars volteó y casi de inmediato se arrojó contra la pared cubriéndose los ojos. María había estado muy ocupada en vestirse… delante de él sin pudor alguno. -¡Por el amor de Dios, niña, ten algo de decencia!

-Ya, no exagere, que no ha visto absolutamente nada. –repuso. –Ah… hmm… listo, ya puede voltear.

Las mejillas del holandés estaban encendidas de vergüenza y rabia.

-¡Con un demonio, niña! ¿Qué no te han enseñado que no te desvistas delante de desconocidos? ¡Bueno, no sé porqué te pregunto eso sabiendo que vienes de un burdel!

-Ya, está bien, lo siento, no debí hacerlo. –se disculpó María. Luego del susto inicial, Lars se paseó con la vista sobre las ropas que había escogido la jovencita para vestirse; una camiseta de manga larga a rayas blancas y negras, un pescador de mezclilla y unos tirantes escarlata para sujetárselos.

-Ahora sí pasas por una parisiense. –le replicó en tono de burla. –Espero que la disfrutes porque es la única ropa que usarás hasta que puedas salir del continente.

-Hmm… ¿cuándo?

-No sé, esta noche, supongo. –contestó indiferente.

-¿Ésta noche? ¡Pero… no sé a dónde iré siquiera, no puedo salirme así como así!

-No es mi problema. Te dejé entrar para que no fueras a morirte de hipotermia o algo así, ya no tengo ningún deber contigo.

-¡No puede hacer eso! Me dejó entrar anoche para ayudarme y hoy mismo me echa… es como si nunca me hubiera dejado entrar.

-Escucha, niña… -repuso con una voz más amenazadora. –Me importa un sorbete cuál sea tu problema, yo tengo mis propias dificultades y cuidar mocosas que se fugan de burdeles no es parte de mi itinerario, así que esta misma noche agarras unos zapatos y te largas. Fin de la discusión.

Por un momento, Lars sonrió viéndose victorioso ante la cara de shock de la chica, pero luego, las mejillas de la menor enrojecieron y, mirándole con ojos asesinos, le reclamó:

-No… escúcheme bien, yo no me voy a salir así como así solo porque quiere. No puede ir por la vida ayudando a gente para luego dejarla desamparada así que va a tener que soportarme unos cuantos días más hasta que tenga una forma segura de irme, y entonces, sólo entonces, podrá descansar de mi poco grata presencia en su linda casa, ¿ha quedado claro?

Ahora al que le tocaba quedar alucinando era a él. ¿Desde cuándo el mundo permitía que las niñitas le contestaran así a sus mayores? En otras circunstancias seguro la hubiera levantado de los tirantes y arrojado a la calle cerrándole la puerta en las narices, pero… por alguna razón, no pudo.

-Si vas a quedarte tendrás que prestar atención a las reglas. Empezando por... nada de desvestirte ni hacer nada pervertido en mi presencia. –puntualizó.

-¿Qué quiere decir con pervertido?

-Cualquier cosa obscena, ofensiva o insinuativa, ¿bien?

-Pues… sigo sin entender. –contestó sinceramente. Lars rodó los ojos. Aquello era el colmo, una candidata a prostituta con mente de virgen, a dónde iba a llegar el mundo.

-Sólo procura no hacer esas cosas y ya está. Segundo, si rompes algo, lo reparas, si ensucias algo, lo limpias, si cocinas algo te lo comes…

-¿Y si cocino algo para usted igual me lo como?

-No hagas chistes baratos, me ponen enfermo. –escupió de mal modo. –Lo tercero es que no te quiero husmeando en mi casa ni haciendo preguntitas molestas o estúpidas.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es grosero y fastidioso y porque si lo haces te juro que te voy a arrancar la lengua y te la voy a enredar en el cuello, ¿me has entendido?

-…Claro que sí. –contestó haciendo de nuevo su mohín con los labios.

-Así me gusta. Bueno, ya que tenemos todas las reglas sobre la mesa sólo nos falta un detalle. No quiero que me interrumpas en absolutamente nada, porque si lo haces…

-Ya lo sé.

-¡Lo acabas de hacer! –Lars se dio media vuelta, dejando la cocina y caminando con las manos en la cabeza hasta el salón. Esa muchacha iba a volverlo loco en cualquier momento, eso era seguro.

…

_**Perdón por el retraso, **__tuve algunos problemitas técnicos por poco pierdo el fanfic pero aquí tienen la continuación. Espero que les esté gustando._

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__gracias_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__¡Felicidades por tu examen! Y sigue gozando del fic n.n au revoir mademoiselle!_

_**NerumiLuka: **__Jajaja, no lo dudes, acaba de perder 100,000 francos xD Lars y su tsunderismo sádico serán un obstáculo pero ya habrá amor… ya habrá…_

_**Arwen: **__No es que sea misógino, tiene sus motivos para no querer saber nada de mujeres pero eso :3 eso lo veremos más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Es el rey de los amargados (?) xD_

_**Victoriaxmen: **__xD jajaja sí, que ya se confiese. Ok tampoco, ¡saludos!_

_**Therabbitmafia: **__Deberías escribir… ¡y subir todo aquí! Sería genial _

_**Flannya: **__Tranquila, el franchute pervertido no desaparece de escena tan fácilmente ;) ¡saludos!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Aún no pero falta poco… muy poco muajajaja~ _

_Y bueno, espero que gocen de este capítulo porque en los próximos habrá más problemas domésticos, más comida, más… ¿desnudos? xD ok eso no. Y mientras tanto, ¿cuál será el problema de Lars? ¿Qué berrinche estará haciendo Francis? ¿María aprenderá los significados de la palabra pervertido en experiencia propia o viendo películas húngaras de bajo presupuesto? Todo esto y más en su próximo capítulo, ¡adiosito!_


	5. Una vieja Historia

_**oOoOo**_

-Buenos días.

Un par de ojos dorados clavados en su cara lo hicieron gritar de susto y rodar hasta el suelo.

-¡Qué…! ¡Niña! –gruñó Lars furioso, poniéndose de pie. María sonreía inocente, arrodillada sobre la cama.

-Está listo el desayuno y ya limpié la cocina. –anunció animadamente. Lars, recuperado de la impresión, se levantó mascullando insultos en lengua materna.

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la maldita puerta y a no subirte a las camas ajenas o qué?

-Perdón, es que lo vi muy dormido y quise despertarlo despacito.

-Sí, claro… -el hombre rodó los ojos. -¿Ahora qué has hecho de desayunar?

-Panqueques… encontré un paquete de harina abandonado, pero se veía bien. –contestó. -¿Iremos a desayunar entonces?

-Sí, sí… ahora fuera de aquí, necesito vestirme.

La morena se escabulló tan aprisa como había llegado a la recámara y Lars se vistió en silencio, todavía enfurruñado. Él no era una persona muy sociable que digamos, su vida transcurría en el silencio de los negocios, que para su entender era una cosa casi sagrada, y en los pequeños pasatiempos que usaba para distraerse muy de vez en cuando; la presencia de la metiche esa en su casa no hacía sino dificultarle las cosas, se sentía como espiado a todas horas por ese par de ojos vivarachos e infantiles.

-A la primera oportunidad que tenga… -masculló en voz baja. –la saco de aquí.

Cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó el repiqueteo del teléfono. Nadie llamaba a su casa, excepto para los negocios, así que cuando vio que María se precipitaba muy emocionada a contestar la frenó tomándola de los tirantes y alcanzando con su mano libre el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –contestó.

-¡Lars! –escuchó del otro lado el inconfundible sollozo de Francis. -¡No creerás lo que me ha pasado… oh mon Dieu, qué tragedia, qué desgracia! ¡Dios debía estar confundido esa noche, no lo sé…! ¡Sacre bleu…!

-Fran, cálmate. –le ordenó secamente, aunque su corazón latía con violencia; estaba bien seguro de porqué el francés hacía tal berrinche. –Dime qué te pasa y porqué me llamas a mí.

-Mon ami, tú sabes que no me gusta quedarte mal, pero… ah, me temo que no podré pagarte el completo del próximo fin de semana. Estoy técnicamente en la ruina, el dinero apenas me alcanza para la comida… ¡a dos de mis chicas les hacen falta medias de seda nuevas y están usando unas de licra americanas, DE LICRA! ¿Eso qué tiene de elegante? ¡Mon Dieu, me arruinaré y tendré que mudarme a Serbia… no quiero vivir en Serbia, Lars!

-Francis, ten algo de orgullo y deja de lloriquear. A mí tienes que pagarme y lo sabes bien, no puedo creerte que con tanta clientela estés en la ruina.

-¡No entiendes, ya no me llegan clientes! –exclamó Francis fuera de sí. –Es por culpa de ese americano estúpido, se ha enfadado conmigo porque según él le he quedado mal… ¡y ahora nadie quiere asistir a mi casa porque creen que soy un estafador!

"¿Y no lo eres?" pensó el holandés.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora, vender filipinas de piel clara haciéndolas pasar por chinas?

-¡Nunca haría eso!... Bueno, lo hice una vez… ¡Pero ese no es el punto, mon ami! ¡Esta vez era una pucelle de verdad, nadie, ni siquiera yo le había puesto un dedo encima y me iban a dar una cantidad exorbitante de dinero! ¡Pero la maldita se fugó y no sé cómo! ¡Ahora me dicen que he mentido y estoy en un problema supremo!

Después de ese discurso, el francés volvió a sollozar. Lars, asqueado por todo ese drama, repuso con voz seca:

-Pues busca otra manera de recuperarte, pero deberás pagarme, ¿entendido? –y colgó. María lo contemplaba con aire curioso desde la escalera. –Te has metido en un problema supremo, niña.

-¿Porqué? ¿Quién llamó?

-Francis. –escuchó a sus espaldas el respingo de la joven. –No, no tiene idea de que estás aquí, pero está vuelto loco. Tu fuga le acaba de costar casi todo el negocio… Más te vale ir preparando la huída, porque si te encuentra vas a tener un problema terrible.

-Yo no pienso regresar. Quiero irme a mi casa pero no sé cómo.

-¿Tienes una casa y no me lo dijiste?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-No, no entiende. Mi casa es mi país, más allá del océano, un lugar donde tenía dificultades pero no tuve porqué pasar por estas humillaciones. En México… ahí es a donde quiero regresar.

-Hmm… -Lars caminó a la cocina, seguido de la menor. Ahí sobre la mesa ya los esperaban dos sendos platos de panqueques cubiertos de miel y con dos tazas de café con leche a un lado. –Será una huída difícil, niña, para volver deberías tomar un barco desde Marsella que es el puerto más próximo, pero en Marsella también llegan los barcos de carga de Francis con sus dos… espléndidos secuaces, y podrían reconocerte. La otra opción sería subir por el Sena y alcanzar la frontera de Holanda, ahí él no tiene jurisdicción, pero el problema es que tendrías que avanzar más al norte hasta cruzar por el canal hasta Inglaterra, y en el viaje podrías verte en un gran riesgo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque en Londres también hay un mercado de prostitución, y si llegas ahí sola no te aseguro que vuelvas a ver México jamás.

-¡Oh!... –la morena se mordió los labios. –Entonces no tengo esperanzas, ¿verdad?

Lars se encogió de hombros y cortó un trocito de panqueques, llevándoselos a la boca. Estaban bastante buenos, hacía mucho que no comía algo delicioso y eso le hizo cambiar súbitamente de humor hacia la chica.

-Hay esperanza… aún puedes salir de París. Hay… otra forma… -dio otra mordida al desayuno. María, aunque también tenía panqueque ensartado en el tenedor, lo miraba expectante. –En Ámsterdam tengo mi negocio de exportación de licores, es un paraíso fiscal guardado en un edificio de oficinas. Podrías trasladarte ahí, te sería más fácil escaparte.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y usted me llevaría?

Lars sorbió tan aprisa su café que le costó un buen rato recuperarse.

-¡Claro que no! Solo estoy diciéndote un medio de escape, yo trabajo en París, no pienso moverme de aquí nada más porque tú…

La cara de decepción de María lo silenció. Estaba empezando a fastidiarle sus mohínes y expresiones, parecía saber que le daban cierto poder sobre los otros porque si no, no los usaría tan seguido. Azotó el tenedor contra el plato y refunfuñó.

-Está bien… veré qué puedo hacer por ti. Pero en cuanto estés en Ámsterdam olvídate de mi presencia, yo volveré aquí y jamás nos veremos.

-De acuerdo… hmm… ¿Lars?

-¿Qué?

-Yo… gracias. –musitó. –Tenía mucho miedo ésa noche… porque pensé que no iba a poder encontrar a nadie que me ayudara y… ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó el holandés con indiferencia, mientras apuraba su plato. -¿En qué?

-En pensar que no había nadie bueno.

No hubo necesidad de que fuera nada más, una sonrisa cariñosa se dibujó en sus labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Lars. Había algo de dulce y sincero en ésa cara contenta, algo que parecía, en cierto modo, entibiar sus sentidos adormecidos. De pronto con aquéllas palabras la mella que recién se abría en su interior aumentó de tamaño… y eso no le gustaba.

Con un gesto rápido, recogió los trastos sucios y los llevó al lavaplatos, dedicándose enteramente a lavarlos con un tic de ansiedad en los movimientos. A pesar de todo, sentía la presencia cercana de la menor a su espalda, abstraída en sus pensamientos.

-Niña… ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ve a limpiar algo.

-Bien. –ágil como siempre, María saltó de la silla y desapareció. Lars aprovechó la soledad para dejar escapar un hondo suspiro anhelante. No quería admitirlo, pero había algo de confortante en su presencia, algo de alegre y molesto que le recordaba algo que, tiempos atrás, lo hacía feliz.

El plato que tenía en la mano se resbaló, haciéndose añicos.

-No pienses estupideces. –se ordenó molesto, antes de inclinarse a recoger los restos del plato.

Imaginó que el resto de la tarde lo pasaría en calma, y en cierto modo fue así, de no ser por el constante ir y venir de María que se entretenía limpiando todo de arriba abajo, no porque realmente se necesitara (al holandés le encantaba tener la casa impecable) sino para matar el tiempo y acatar la orden de no interrumpir a Lars, dedicado a hacer cuentas en sus libretas de las ganancias de sus ventas. Le encantaba ver todos esos números apilados entre las hojas sumándose unos tras otros hasta darle cifras de una pequeña fortuna. Del porqué a pesar de eso seguía viviendo en un departamento tan estrecho, era simplemente que no gastaba más de lo necesario.

De pronto, escuchó un estertor y miró a la ventana. Parecía que estaba lloviendo pero fijándose bien el agua parecía venir de una manguera.

-¿Ahora qué está haciendo? –se puso de pie y salió, para encontrarse con María que regaba muy animada las macetas de las ventanas, anegando los tulipanes que estaban ahí. -¡No! ¡Deja eso!

-¿Qué? –con el estruendo del agua, a María no se le ocurrió otra cosa que darse la vuelta con todo y manguera causando que el holandés terminara empapado.

-¡Cierra eso! –chilló rabioso. La joven, temblando de miedo, hizo lo que le pidieron y vio delante de sí la cara crispada de Lars. -¿Qué… creías… que hacías?

-Regaba las flores, se veían secas.

-¡Quiero que te grabes lo siguiente! ¡No quiero que te acerques a los tulipanes!

-Pero yo…

-¡Ya lo he dicho! –con más brusquedad de la deseada, Lars le arrancó la manguera de las manos y luego la sujetó con mucha fuerza de la muñeca. La joven gimió dolorida.

-¡Me lastimas!

-Recuerda esto, nunca… en tu vida… te acerques… a los tulipanes… ¿entendido? –la zarandeó al no recibir respuesta. -¡¿Entendido?!

La muñeca de María fue liberada con un empujón. Pequeñas lágrimas de rabia brillaban en sus ojos mientras se apartaba algunos pasos de Lars.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con usted? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para que sea un tipo tan odioso y amargado?

-Eso no te incumbe, niña, al fin y al cabo sin mí estarías rodando por los callejones ahora mismo.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo que no me explico es porqué tiene que ser siempre tan grosero y tan cruel!

-¿Eso importa? Nada de lo que digas me importa, niña.

-¡Pues a mí tampoco! ¡En mi vida pensé conocer a alguien con un corazón tan frío!

Lars iba a hacer un comentario mordaz sobre lo irónico de sus palabras en comparación con lo dicho horas antes, pero en ese momento María se precipitó adentro del departamento, con un sollozo atorado en la garganta. El holandés no la siguió, sino que se detuvo a mirar los tulipanes de las macetas; la joven tenía razón, las flores estaban casi secas, marchitas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no las regaba? Quizá un par de días, o una semana… un mes… casi un año sin atenderlos.

Entró de vuelta al departamento y se encontró a la jovencita acurrucada en las escaleras, con huellas de lágrimas prendidas aún de las mejillas. No pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por esa triste escena, el llanto de María estaba taladrándole los oídos y provocándole un nudo en la garganta. Con pesadez, se sentó a su lado y aguardó a que su llanto se calmara un poco.

-¿Quieres saber porqué soy así? –murmuró débilmente. Aunque los ojos de María reflejaban rencor, asintió con lentitud. –Bien… Hace mucho, yo vivía en Ámsterdam, en una casa más grande que ésta. En ese entonces me dedicaba a… bueno, a una florería.

-Qué lindo… -suspiró la morena un poco más calmada, hasta que la mirada del holandés la silenció. –No interrumpir… perdón.

-Como sea… Era un negocio próspero y gracias a él vivía desahogadamente y feliz. Pero… un día todo eso cambió. –murmuró, con un dejo sombrío en la voz. –Yo no cuidaba solo del negocio sino que me ayudaba mi… mi hermana. Ella era una persona muy alegre y despreocupada, siempre reducía los problemas a nimiedades, y siempre reía, siempre hacía bromas… y con todo eso me aliviaba un poco la carga diaria; como ella era tan encantadora, se encargaba de atender la florería mientras yo la auxiliaba con el transporte de flores y la administración del dinero.

María asintió despacio. Lars intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, y una mueca cada vez más pesarosa desdibujaba sus rasgos.

-Pero un día todo eso terminó. Ella… bueno, había un cliente que iba muy seguido a la florería, y ella… bueno, empezaron a cortejarse mutuamente, si me entiendes, y un buen día Emma me dijo que se iba a ir con él, que quería tener una vida de casada y todo eso. Le dije que no lo hiciera, que no lo conocíamos lo suficiente y… bien, imaginarás que se enfadó conmigo y me dijo que era libre de decidir su destino y se fue con él.

-Oh, qué mal. –repuso María. -¿Y qué pasó?

-¿Qué pasó? Pasó que el… infeliz… la abandonó. No sé qué fue de ella, usé todos mis contactos para buscarla pero nunca logré localizar su paradero, fue como si la tierra se la tragara. Y luego empecé a sospechar lo peor… cuando supe que el hombre que la había arrastrado a ése destino era uno de los… amiguitos… de Francis.

La joven dio un respingo tal que casi se fue de espaldas. La voz le temblaba al hablar de nuevo.

-¿Quién… quién era?

-Antonio.

La joven palideció. Él era el mismo hombre que con engaños se la había llevado hasta París para venderla como carne de matadero. Sus pequeños puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

-¿Y es por eso que haces negocios con Francis? ¿Para ver si acaso él…?

-Así es. El negocio de la florería quebró, y con todo lo que me quedaba fui a la frontera de Bélgica. Ahí comencé a negociar con licores con algunos… contactos que ya tenía que sólo tuvieron que cambiar las flores por la bebida. Todo siguió como antes hasta que me mudé a París, conocí el Belle Epóque y lo que se hacía ahí… y que ese infeliz trabajaba de cazador para Francis. Durante más de dos años he buscado sonsacarle algo al francés, saber si fue él a quien le entregaron a mi hermana pero… no he sabido nada. Nada.

Hasta ahí pudo explicar. Lars hundió el rostro en las manos, perdido en sus dolorosas memorias. La sonrisa tan peculiar y dulce de Emma, su voz animada, su cariño… cómo extrañaba escucharla, verla andar de arriba abajo, sentir sus abrazos…

En ese momento, los brazos de María rodearon sus hombros. Con manos temblorosas, Lars apenas rozó los brazos de la morena, desconcertado; hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía un rasgo de cariño que no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Lo único que se volvió real en esos breves segundos fue que, de pronto, se sentía menos molesto que antes, menos solo también…

Poco a poco volvió a la realidad y miró de reojo a la chica.

-Niña… -musitó, no con molestia sino con dulzura. Ella debió notarlo, porque en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa tibia y aliviada antes de soltarlo y echar a andar escaleras arriba.

…

_Wuuuhuuuu ya viene lo bueno ;D prepárense. _

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Jajaja aquí está su mega drama xD saludos._

_**Arwen: **__Ya aparecerán, ten paciencia._

_**Swordofpaper: **__Jajaja por ahora ya está cayendo el amargado x3 ¿qué pasará luego? Uuuh, spoilers._

_**Wind und Serebro: **__De hecho de ahí lo saqué, jaja. Pues aquí tienes la respuesta n.n saludos!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Oooh es que Mari es muy inocente y así (?) por ahora ;D _

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__De poco en poco caerá en las dulces… eh… cosas raras de María. _

_Bueno, agárrense porque el próximo capítulo se pondrá muy… personal :1313: ¡Adiosito!_


	6. La Noche

_**oOoOo**_

Amanecía, y afuera no cesaba de llover, haciendo que la atmósfera se sintiera mortalmente fría. Lars se arrebujó entre las mantas, entreabriendo los ojos para ver las gotas de agua que repiqueteaban en la ventana, y luego, dirigió su mirada al reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, o sea que era hora de levantarse.

Se enderezó, desperezándose y estirando los brazos para salir del entumecimiento del sueño. Volvió sus ojos hacia atrás, como todas las mañanas, para descolgar su bufanda de la cabecera cuando notó que, a su lado, había un bulto irregular en la cama.

-¿Qué…? –llevó su mano a dicho lugar, levantó las mantas y lanzó un grito horrorizado, saltando fuera del lecho con los ojos como platos. -¡MARÍA!

-¿Hmm? –la adormilada jovencita abrió los ojos, sonriendo inocentemente. -¿Ya amaneció?

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi cama… sin ropa?

-Tú tampoco estás vestido. –repuso con aire soñador. No era del todo cierto, porque el holandés acostumbraba dormir con un pantalón de algodón a no ser que hiciera demasiado frío; ella en cambio estaba muy cómoda arrebujada ahí apenas cubierta con su ropa interior, y protegiendo sus senos de la vista ajena con sus brazos.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Esta es MI casa! ¡Quedamos en algo, quedamos que no te desvestirías en mi presencia! ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego o qué?!

-Ya… ya entendí. Vaya genio, no estamos haciendo nada malo. –refunfuñó tranquilamente la chica, estirando un brazo para tomar la camiseta. Mientras se vestía, Lars se dio media vuelta, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Ésa chiquilla… no sabía si hacía eso a propósito o si de verdad era tan ingenua como para no entender el riesgo que implicaba aparecer en paños menores delante de cualquier hombre; él no era de acero aunque pareciera, y lo poco que había alcanzado a ver era más de lo necesario. Aunque, (y esto lo admitió muy en el fondo de su ser) para ser justos, la chica tenía un cuerpo precioso, tal vez un poco más delgado de lo normal por su edad, pero el brillo tenue y nacarado de su piel morena bastaba para darle ese tipo de belleza que las jovencitas blancas no poseen.

-¿Ya… has terminado?

-Hmm… sí, listo. –cuando el holandés se volvió, María estaba sentada en la cama totalmente vestida.

-Bien, ahora explícame qué te hizo pensar que podías venir a mi recámara, desnudarte y dormir aquí.

-Es que… hacía frío anoche…

-¿Y no hubiera bastado con que no te quitaras la ropa o qué?

-No es eso… es que el piso de abajo se congela por las noches y… pensé que no estaba mal si venía y me robaba una cobija, digo, nomás pa' dormir. –replicó, explicando todo con un aire tan dulce que si no fuera por la escena de minutos atrás, Lars le habría creído incondicionalmente. –Pero pos… no había cobijas entonces…

-Entonces te metiste a dormir a mi cama. Te lo tenía prohibido, ¿recuerdas?

-No es cierto, me prohibió hacer cosas pervertidas, ensuciar, romper e interrumpir.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó enfadado. –Nueva regla, tienes prohibido entrar a mi habitación, y no me importa cuál sea tu excusa, simplemente no entrarás.

-Bueno, ya entendí, no se enoje. –María bajó de la cama y echó a andar escaleras abajo. Lars todavía tenía fresca en la mente la imagen de la jovencita dormida en su lecho en ésas condiciones tan poco decorosas… pensó de pronto que se veía bonita así, no con el mismo tipo de encanto infantil que cuando la vio, con sus andrajos desgarrados y su cara de desolación sino un tipo de belleza más… especial, casi dual, la belleza de la niña que se levanta un día, se ve al espejo y descubre que su cuerpo cambió pero que por dentro sigue siendo una criatura pura, intocada, incorrupta; la doble naturaleza contrastante entre la sensualidad abiertamente natural de su cuerpo contra su rostro ingenuo y límpido resultaba muy atrayente… y muy prohibido.

-Ni se te ocurra… -se dijo a sí mismo antes de bajar las escaleras, tratando de borrar la imagen de su mente.

El resto del día transcurrió como siempre, con la chica revoloteando por todos lados dando palmadas, riendo y charlando como si no hubiera un mañana, y Lars, materialmente clavado en su silla, no paraba de gruñir. La vocecita aguda de María lo ponía un poco de nervios.

-…y entonces me tropecé, pero bueno, eso pasa siempre, ¿no? ¿Usted se cayó de niño? Digo, porque si no no me explico la cicatriz esa tan fea que trae en la frente, yo también tengo una cicatriz pero en el hombro, pero no fue de una caída, a veces me castigaban con chanclazos, de ahí se me quedó, ¿a usted lo castigaban?

-Niña, ¿no tienes algo que hacer que implique tener la boca cerrada?

-…Pos no.

-Entonces hazme un favor y vete a donde no pueda oírte.

María rodó los ojos, sonriendo maliciosa. Ya había tomado confianza de aquél hombre, y en su propio juicio nunca había conocido a alguien tan amargado, aunque ahora sabía el motivo de su tristeza. Decidió hacer algo para distraerlo, y silenciosamente se deslizó de regreso a la cocina; Lars suspiró, al menos se había deshecho de ella y ahora la morena estaba callada, justo lo que necesitaba para hacer los cálculos de sus ventas, resultaba que sin el dinero que le debía el francés estaba teniendo una pérdida aparatosa, y necesitaría al menos un mes para recuperarlo con su venta clandestina a licorerías del este.

-"Tal vez si le devolviera a la chica me pagaría una recompensa". –pensó, no con malicia sino porque su mente funcionaba así, con sencillez y pragmatismo, al fin y al cabo todo era un negocio. Pero casi de inmediato descartó la idea…sí, era posible que Francis le pagara, pero… imaginó la carita compungida y rencorosa de la joven, y lo inundó un sentimiento de culpa; si hacía eso, estaría haciendo lo mismo que el español bastardo le hizo a su hermana, utilizarla para sus propios fines, jugar con ella, mentirle…

Y al fin y al cabo María no era mala, un poco ruidosa sí, molesta, también, descarada sobre todo pero en cierto modo ella le…

-¡SORPRESA!

Lo próximo que supo fue que algo de tamaño y peso considerable cayó sobre él, haciéndolo rodar por el piso. Cuando logró recuperarse vio a María, riendo a carcajadas y sentada sobre su estómago, mientras sostenía en una mano lo que parecía un cucharón de madera manchado de azúcar y crema.

-¿Pero qué pretendes, matarme de un infarto y quedarte con la casa? –dijo Lars mientras la morena se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, incapaz de controlar la risa. -¿No oyes que te estoy hablando, niña? ¡Neuken! –repuso molesto, tomándola de la cintura y volviéndola de espaldas contra el piso, sujetándola con la misma fuerza mientras aprisionaba las piernas de la menor con sus rodillas. María había dejado de reír. –Bien… ahora te lo advierto, más te vale que dejes de hacer tonterías así porque si no…

-Uh… señor Lars… -susurró casi sin voz, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hasta ese momento el holandés notó la postura tan comprometedora en que se había colocado sobre ella, y el color se esfumó de sus mejillas; maldita sea, ahora le parecía más enternecedora que nunca con su expresión de nerviosismo mientras la tenía acorralada, a su merced. Avergonzado, y sintiendo como si quisiera salirle sangre de la nariz, soltó la cintura de la chica y se apartó, dejando que María se incorporara apoyando los codos en el suelo, todavía algo contrariada.

-¿…Porqué está sucia la cuchara?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! –la morena se recuperó y sonrió, agitando el cucharón. –Estoy haciendo postre, algo dulce.

-¿Sin mi autorización? –Lars levantó una ceja; ahora que se acordaba bien llevaba años sin comer postre, porque lo habitual era tener chocolate en todas las alacenas y eso no lo hacía desde que su hermana se fue. –Como sea, ¿y qué hiciste?

-Jericallas.

-¿Qué?

-Jericallas… o sea… cómo le explico… es como un flan pero se hace distinto.

-Bien… bien… suena bien… -replicó Lars con evasivas, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a la chica. –No… no vuelvas a saltarme de repente así, ¿quieres?

-Bueno, lo… lo siento, sólo quería hacer una broma.

-Sí, como sea, ve y termina tus… postres. –María se escabulló a toda prisa fuera de la oficina, y Lars estampó la cara contra el escritorio, manchándose la cara de tinta fresca. Eso no debió pasar, fue culpa de la morena tonta por haberle saltado como si fuera un gato; ¿qué acaso ella no medía las consecuencias de sus actos o qué? Era frustrante, frustrante en serio, tener que lidiar con una chiquilla inmadura y necia que lo obligaba a tomar medidas tan extremas y a actuar de esa forma, no tendría porqué haberla arrojado al piso si no hubiera saltado, no tendría porqué haberla sujetado de esa forma de la cintura, mirándola tirada boca arriba sobre el suelo aplastada por su peso, indefensa, inocente…

De acuerdo, esto se estaba poniendo peor.

-Neuken… -replicó, incorporándose. Como esa niña no se marchara pronto de su casa lo iba a enloquecer más. La desesperación llegó a tal grado que hizo algo que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza: juntó sus manos y empezó a rezar con intenso fervor. –Señor, si me escuchas, dame una señal de que todo volverá a ser normal… cualquier señal de que esa niña va a irse de aquí y me dejará pasar el resto de mi vida tranquilo…

Un relámpago sacudió toda la calle, y la lluvia volvió de golpe. Oyó los grititos de felicidad de María que salió volando de la cocina directo al vestíbulo.

-¡Lluvia, lluvia! –rió divertida antes de salir. Lars bufó y miró con odio hacia arriba.

-Muy gracioso… de veras me matas.

Trató de concentrarse otra vez en sus cuentas, pero las risitas cantarinas en el exterior terminaron por impacientarlo y se asomó por la ventana, viendo desde adentro a María que no cesaba de bailar y correr entre la lluvia. El holandés torció los labios, pensando en cuánto saldría la luz eléctrica luego de tener que usar la secadora para la ropa de la morena, y luego en que debería fregar el piso luego de que entrara empapada de pies a cabeza… Sí, definitivamente esa chiquilla sólo sabía traerle problemas.

Pero seguía mirándola, dar giros y cabriolas en la lluvia, animada, jovial, viva… todo lo que él no era; resultaba un cuadro muy especial, alegre y al mismo tiempo sublime; parecía que la señal del cielo había llegado de un modo no muy ortodoxo, o quizá era solo lo que quería creer, porque era algo tangible y algo anhelado. Una especie de luz perdida en su oscuridad.

Finalmente, María se cansó de danzar y se precipitó adentro de la casa. Ya Lars estaba esperándola con los brazos cruzados delante de la puerta, y en cuanto entró farfullando y sacudiéndose el pelo dio un respingo, haciendo que un reguero de agua cayera a su alrededor en el vestíbulo.

-¡Ah!... Lo siento, ahora mismo secaré el piso… -se disculpó.

-Eso lo harás luego, ven. –el holandés la tomó de un brazo y la condujo escaleras arriba, hasta el cuartucho donde lavaba la ropa estaban juntas una rudimentaria secadora (nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se había hecho con ella) y el lavadero impecable. –Quítate la ropa, iré a buscarte una toalla.

Cuando regresó, la chica estaba acurrucada contra la pared, apenas se había alcanzado a quitar los tirantes y los pantaloncillos. Estaba tiritando, con las mejillas hundidas y pálidas.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó. –Hace unas horas no te importaba que yo te viera…

-Es que tengo frío. –replicó débilmente. Lars rodó los ojos exasperado, y se aproximó a María con la toalla en una mano.

-No seas infantil… anda, quítate eso…

Muy despacio, la morena empezó a deshacerse de la camiseta, lo que desespero todavía más al holandés que cogió la prenda desde abajo y la subió, dejando descubierto el abdomen de la chica. Avanzó un poco más, viendo que toda la piel se le había puesto como carne de gallina por el frío y tuvo que aguantarse la risa, pero entre más subía la camiseta menos se burlaba; empezó a sentir un súbito calor, que venía desde la punta de sus dedos hasta alcanzarle el pecho y más. La camiseta se deslizó hasta arriba del pecho de la joven, y vio por fin, durante varios segundos, aquélla parte de su anatomía que terminaba por quebrar la falsa ilusión de que era una niñita; el rubor volvió a las mejillas de ella, y de igual modo apareció en la cara del holandés. Con la mano temblorosa, dio un tirón a la prenda para terminar de quitarla, y con la ayuda de María consiguió su objetivo, y la camiseta empapada cayó a sus pies. Instintivamente, la joven llevó los brazos a sus pechos para protegerlos, y Lars avanzó otra vez, en esta ocasión, para cubrirla con la toalla que le llegaba de los hombros hasta los muslos.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, igual de confundidos y de angustiados, pero idénticamente hechizados. El ambiente había cambiado, la atmósfera estaba impregnada de tensión casi sensible, algo en aquél mundo frío se había roto, dejando una brecha lo suficientemente grande para que entrara un calor intenso que envolvió, juntos, a ambos cuerpos.

María alzó la cara, Lars la bajó; las dos miradas se encontraron y de pronto, la tensión se quebró con un gesto sencillo. Un beso, apenas perceptible, un roce de labios que no duró ni un segundo, luego del cual volvieron a mirarse con premura, como si supieran de pronto qué era lo que tenían que hacer. María le echó los brazos al cuello, y Lars, tomándola de las caderas, la alzó, sorprendido de lo que pequeña que resultaba ser; otra vez el roce, pero ahora con más insistencia, hasta que los labios de la menor se entreabrieron en un gesto de sorpresa y el holandés aprovechó para aprisionarlos con su propia boca, degustando ese sabor dulce con ansiedad; estaba mal, en el fondo sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentí tan bien que no supo ni en qué momento se llevó cargando a la joven hasta su recámara y la depositó sobre el lecho. Sólo en ese momento, que ella volvió a dirigirle la misma mirada sumisa y enternecida volvió a la realidad.

-…Yo… yo… -balbuceó María.

-María. –la silenció, acariciando apenas con la punta de sus dedos las mejillas encendidas de la morena. Imaginó lo que seguía, ella se iba a levantar de sopetón de la cama, arrebujada en la toalla mientras trataba de recuperarse, y luego se escaparía para pasar el resto de la tarde y noche oculta en el salón, hecha un ovillo en el sofá mientras intentaba entender qué era lo que pasaba, y él… él se quedaría con la frustración y el fantasma de la angustia por sus acciones.

Entonces notó cómo ella se incorporaba, tal y como temía. También hizo lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa, la joven lo retuvo tomándolo de un brazo; antes de saber bien qué pasaba, María acercó otra vez su cara y lo besó. De inmediato respondió a su caricia aprisionándola entre sus brazos en un gesto que sugería calor, empujándola de vuelta a la cama mientras, con los ojos siempre fijos en ella, se desvestía en silencio.

Tomándola de las caderas, se acostó sobre ella y recorrió con sus labios y sus manos todos los sitios posibles, deteniéndose en aquéllos que al acariciar provocaban débiles gemidos a la joven. No pasó mucho antes de que, enzarzados como estaban uno al otro, comiéndose los labios con delirio, empezara a moverse rozando su intimidad con la de ella; eso era más de lo que había pensado hacer, le parecía de pronto un crimen que estaba a punto de cometer a sabiendas de lo que era ella, pero no podía evitarlo ahora, esos ojos dorados lo incitaban a seguir, igual que todo lo demás. Lo más despacio que pudo comenzó a penetrarla, y apenas había abierto camino cuando la morena se retorció de dolor.

-¿Quieres… que me detenga…? –preguntó apenas ahogando un jadeo.

-N… No… sigue… ah… me duele un poquito, es… todo…

Temblando visiblemente, Lars volvió a empujarse dentro de ella, y un grito aún más fuerte que el anterior le indicó que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su destino. Un tercer empujón, más profundo, y la espalda de María se arqueó al mismo tiempo que emitía una especie de chillido mezclado con un grito, y toda ella se tensaba, con su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente.

-¡L… Lars… aahhh~ …! –gimió, sujetándose a los hombros de su intempestivo amante. -¡Me duele… pero… aaah… se siente… raro…!

-Respira… -musitó con la voz rota. –Tranquila… está bien… ¿te gusta?

-Ahh… sí… rayos, sí… s… sigue… por favor…

Los minutos próximos fueron una locura, mezcla de besos desesperados, mordidas, rasguños, gritos, jadeos… y de trasfondo, una mezcla de emociones imposibles de describir. María estaba atrapada en una especie de punto intermedio de placer y agonía, pero Lars estaba medio asfixiado, acalorado por todo lo que pasaba. Se movía con embestidas bruscas, ansiosas, pero sus caricias y sus besos no dejaban de ser igualmente ardorosos y delicados, hambriento de recibir los mismos gestos de cariño que María respondía con la misma premura, abrazada a él como si temiera separársele. La escena se volvió más violenta, el holandés le mordió el cuello a la joven, ésta le clavó las uñas con tanta fuerza que un hilillo de sangre brotó de las heridas, todo ellos se había vuelto una especie de autómata que seguía con el glorioso vaivén hasta que María, con un gemido largo, alcanzó el climax justo antes que su compañero, y por fin los dos, heridos y agotados, se soltaron.

Afuera, la lluvia había amenizado. Todo estaba en calma otra vez, justo como ellos. María casi al punto cayó dormida, agotada en cuerpo y alma por los fuertes embates, pero a Lars le costó más trabajo. Se quedó varios minutos ahí, acariciando los oscuros cabellos de la muchacha que dormitaba a su lado, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir; había sido tan repentino que no parecía normal, igual como suceden cosas parecidas con cientos de parejas extrañas en todo el mundo. Ahora que todo había terminado y que su ansiedad se había satisfecho, imaginó que todo volvería a la normalidad.

O quizá… no. Había algo de añorado en la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, algo sublime, y pensó fugazmente en qué sería despertarse al día siguiente con ella dormida a su lado, tranquila y recuperada, y volverla a tener así entre sus brazos la noche siguiente, no con intenciones lascivas, sino simplemente para tenerla así, junto a él, tan cariñosa como ahora. Y que siguieran así por días, y meses, y años incluso… porque de pronto el tenerla ahí no era una molestia ni un gesto de deber, sino una necesidad, una bendición repentina llegada de manera extraña hasta él.

Con esos pensamientos, dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, sonriendo.

Hasta que un fuerte portazo los despertó. No supo bien qué pasaba, sólo que un tropel de tres figuras entraban a su recámara, oía los gritos de terror de María, un forcejeo y luego los dos individuos más altos se abalanzaron sobre él, golpeándolo; en medio de toda esa tormenta, alcanzó a escuchar una insidiosa voz que musitó a su oído:

-No debiste meterte con quien no debías, mon ami…

Luego de eso, todo se volvió penumbras.

…

_Ho ho ho, qué mala soy xD bueno es que me gustan los twists repentinos, y ya os lo había advertido que pasarían giros en esta historia. _

_Bueno, vayamos con los sensuales comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__No creo que Romeo y Julieta sean una buena referencia xD pero en fin. Emma T-T me dolió haberle tenido que hacer eso pero no había otro modo._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Tierno y dramático, y he aquí la necesaria dosis de lemon que todo fic debe tener… de vez en cuando xD gracias._

_**Flannya: **__Lars el florista xD se oye tan raro. Lo sé, son de Turquía, pero ya lo ves, todo obsesionado con los tulipanes. He aquí la tempestad (?) gózala mientras dure._

_**Guest: **__Oooh sí :3 esa canción… Holanda tiene corazón de pollito, hay que dejarlo que se le descongele para que veamos lo… ¿romántico? que puede llegar a ser._

_**Mokachina: **__Tranqui, aún no se acaba esto ;) hay mucha tela que cortar todavía._

_**Arwen: **__Toñito tomatito tiene su lado oscuro (coff coff Inquisición coff) pero sí… es algo raro verlo así en los fics. Gracias n.n espero que te guste este cap._

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Pueees… creo que aquí los atacados fueron otros x_x pero como dije, esto no acaba hasta que la gorda canta, tened fe._

_**Dan KcaYOLO: **__Hay DenMex por aquí perdido, pero es muy escaso :/ imagínate al rey del Norte queriendo ser awesome con la mexicana (igual y hay un poco de crack… Dinamarca y México tienen historia también ;D)._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Exaaacto ;D hay que tener fe, eso digo yo._

_Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, ahora, ¿qué pasará con María? ¿La devolverán al burdel? ¿Ya habrá terminado la historia de Emma? ¿Lars dejará de ser tan frío y admitirá que se acaba de enamorar? ¿Porqué pregunto todo esto? Jajaja no se crean, nos vemos, ¡adiosito!_


	7. La Venta de la Virtud

_**oOoOo**_

María abrió los ojos; estaba acostada de lado sobre algo duro y frío, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las manos inmóviles. Le tomó apenas unos segundos notar que la razón de esto era que yacía fuertemente maniatada en medio de un saloncito que, con sólo mirarlo a pesar de la oscuridad, supo cuál era.

La puerta se abrió con un pesado chirrido, dejando entrar un haz de luz que la cegó momentáneamente; luego, una figura alta recortada por la luz se plantó delante de ella y escuchó una voz amenazadora.

-Marie, mon chérie, quisiera entender porqué me has abandonado. ¿Acaso no eras feliz aquí, petite?... ¡Contesta!

Sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de sus cabellos y jalándola hasta levantarla de mal modo, y no le sorprendió mucho toparse con la cara rabiosa de Francis, que parecía estar fuera de sus casillas.

-Ahora escúchame bien… me hiciste perder una grandísima cantidad de dinero y más te vale que la recuperes de un modo u otro, por lo que espero que de verdad no hayas sido tan imbécil como para hacer…

-¡No he hecho nada! –le cortó con voz suplicante.

-¿No?... Ya veremos.

Con la misma fuerza, la empujó de regreso al suelo. María, atada como estaba, no pudo defenderse del mayor, que repitió el mismo acto que la primera vez que se conocieran, solo que con más agresividad y sintió un dedo colarse violentamente entre sus piernas. La conmoción la hizo chillar dolorida, y casi de inmediato el francés detuvo su ataque.

-Tres bien, parece que no mentiste… -Francis miró con curiosidad su dedo, y luego, sonriendo con lascivia, lo lamió. –Ah, mon chérie, estoy muy orgulloso de ti… por ahora, así que, esta noche, vas a tener que pagar tu deuda, quieras o no.

-No, por favor… -las mejillas de la mexicana palidecieron brutalmente. Había tenido suerte, Francis no había decidido ahondar más en el delicado asunto pero seguramente, cuando de verdad estuviera enfrente de su comprador, él sí que notaría que algo andaba mal, y entonces…

-Deberías estar agradecida. –le espetó. –Pude haberte dejado en la calle, muriéndote de hambre y en estas condiciones, pero soy generoso y te he perdonado. Además –añadió con un falso gesto de indiferencia. -¿qué futuro tendría en esta ciudad una criatura como tú excepto el de convertirte a la larga en una prostituta, hmm?

-Yo… yo no quiero…

-No hay modo. Ahora, irás de vuelta a tu habitación y ésta vez más vale que estés lista, porque no te librarás de tu labor.

El francés se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. María, de pronto, recordó un detalle y saltó.

-¡Por favor!... ¿Qué le pasó a… al señor Lars?

Francis se detuvo en la entrada, sonriendo con un aire doble de lástima y de burla.

-Mon petite, ya no te preocupes por él. Nadie en este mundo debe preocuparse por lo que ya no existe en él.

Y con ésas desconcertantes palabras, la dejó.

Pronto caería la noche, y con ella, llegaría el fatal destino de María. Estuvo muy silenciosa en toda la tarde, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Elizavetha por sonsacarle algo respecto a su aventura, y ni siquiera dio muchas señales de prestar atención cuando la húngara estuvo seleccionando de su ajuar algo de ropa para su gran debut.

-Mira esto, el rosa pálido se te vería muy bonito con tu piel… ¿te gusta? –al no recibir respuesta, dejó a un lado el apretado corsé a rayas blancas y rosas y extrajo otro de encaje negro. –Éste es demasiado mayor, pero te verías bonita con él, el negro le va a todas y es más misterioso… María, ¿me estás escuchando?

La morena emitió un débil suspiro. Elizavetha, un poco cansada, dejó de lado la ropa y se acercó.

-María, por favor, no me digas que te vas a dejar caer así de fácil. ¡Eres la primera del sitio en escaparse con éxito, aunque sólo haya sido por unos días!

-¿No entiendes? –susurró. –No sirvió de nada… de nada. Estoy aquí otra vez y… y Lars…

-Oh… con que te fugaste con alguien. –la expresión preocupada de la chica desapareció en una mueca de inocente curiosidad. -¿Quién es? su nombre me suena familiar.

-Es… era el hombre que traía los licores aquí, o al menos eso me dijo.

-¡Ah! Ya lo conozco, es un tipo rubio y alto con cara de pocos amigos… ¿cómo sobreviviste a él?

-Ojalá supiera. Es… algo confuso, en realidad él no quería ayudarme, pero, al final… -una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de la morena. –A pesar de todo fue muy amable y cariñoso…

La húngara se llevó ambas manos a la boca, conmocionada.

-¿Acaso… ustedes dos…?

Hubo un golpeteo en la puerta que silenció a ambas mujeres. Acto seguido, Francis entró tan campante como siempre.

-Hoy me quiero evitar problemas, así que, Marie, arréglate de una vez. Hoy los clientes te verán y decidirán quién puja más por ti. Ah, Elizavetha, ponla lo más bonita que puedas, esta es la noche especial de nuestra petite.

Pasó casi una hora, y la María que salió de la habitación era una persona irreconocible. Un delicado corsé de seda color blanco, a juego con un liguero de encaje y medias casi transparentes, encaramada en unas zapatillas tan pulidas que casi parecían de cristal eran todo lo que cubría su cuerpo; los cabellos, sueltos como cascada por la espalda, estaban adornados por una diadema que tenía mantilla española a semejanza de un velo, y por último, la cara había sido transfigurada por el maquillaje que le proyectaba grandes sombras sobre los párpados y con los labios del color de la sangre. Al verse al espejo, emitió un gemido de pesar; aquélla muchacha no tenía nada que ver con la chica que había sido, felizmente, veinticuatro horas antes.

Al verla, Francis exclamó complacido.

-¡Chérie, te ves tan hermosa! Seguro que les encantarás a todos… vamos, que ya nos esperan…

La llevó casi a rastras por la misma galería por la que subía y bajaba hasta la oficina de Francis; ahí, la esperaban cinco hombres, uno de cabello oscuro con anteojos que parecía ofendido por todo lo que le rodeaba, uno rubio de inmensas cejas, otro de cabellos grises, muy alto y de nariz alargada, un muchachito de aspecto hosco que, a su vez, observaba al quinto hombre presente, a quien reconoció con gran horror como Antonio, el hombre que la había llevado ahí.

-Bon soir, estoy muy complacido de ver que están tantos aquí el día de hoy y… ah, Antoinne, ¿seguro que tienes dinero suficiente?

-Ya hablaremos de eso. –replicó sonriendo con malicia. Francis suspiró.

-Bien, entonces la puja comienza con…5,000 francos.

Hubo una risita burlona por parte del rubio cejón.

-¡Eso no es nada, frog! ¡Te daré 10,000 francos!

-Nada de eso, le daré 15,000. –contestó casi de inmediato Antonio.

-20, 000, el marco nunca había estado mejor. –les cortó jactancioso el de cabello negro.

-¡Entonces serán 30, 000!

-¡50, 000!

-¡60,000!

-¡Ofrezco 70,000! –saltó el muchacho mal encarado. El quinto hombre no hablaba, se limitaba a ver a María con una sonrisa dulzona bastante extraña.

-¡80,000!

-¡90,000!

-¡100,000!

-Hmm… es demasiado dinero. –protestó el de cabello negro. –Demasiado para una niñita, me retiro, esperaré a que baje su precio.

-¡Tiene que ser broma! –espetó Francis ofendido. –Bien, la oferta es de 100, 000 para Monsieur Lovino y…

-Ofrezco 200,000 rupias, da. –musitó con aire infantil el hombre alto. Los ojos de Francis se iluminaron, eso era más de lo que esperaba recabar esa noche.

-¿Ru… rupias?

-Da, del tesoro del zar. –repuso de nuevo, sacando de su bolsillo una gran moneda de oro grabada. –Me paga bien por mi trabajo.

A todos les pasó un escalofrío por la espalda, sobre todo al francés que sabía muy bien a qué se dedicaba el ruso y le daba un poco de mala espina entregarle justo ahora a María, aunque, 200, 000 rupias no eran nada despreciables.

-Tres bien, si nadie da más entonces…

-¡Alto, bloody frog! –gritó el rubio. -¡Te daré 300,000 libras esterlinas!

Fue demasiado, demasiado para una sola persona. María se estremeció, sintiéndose un poco culpable por saber que alguien iba a desembolsarse casi medio millón de libras en algo que ella ya no tenía.

-Mon Dieu, Arthur, hoy sí que estás inspirado. –sonrió Francis. –Bien, entonces está vendida a…

Una silueta altísima, que nadie había notado antes, salió de entre las sombras y se posó entre todos ellos, estirando una mano con un costal en ella y murmurando con voz grave y tétrica:

-500,000 'n oro sólido y 'f'ctivo. –la bolsa cayó a los pies de Francis haciendo un estrépito brutal. Francis levantó la bolsa, la abrió y un hilillo de sangre asomó por su nariz.

-V… V… Vendida. –anunció con un hilo de voz. María levantó la cabeza, buscando ver quién había sido el hombre que se había quedado con ella; era alto, casi tanto como el ruso, de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules, con expresión fría y seria en la cara y que vestía una larga chaqueta azul marina. A primera vista la atemorizó, y casi deseó que el tipo de las cejas enormes fuera el ganador. Francis le dio un empujoncito a la morena en la espalda, haciéndola pasar al frente hasta que quedó justo delante del hombre. Éste, un poco bruscamente, la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó a rastras fuera de la oficina. -¡Ah… su habitación es la Cygne Blanc, dos puertas a la izquierda del primer piso!

Ambas figuras se perdieron rápidamente, cruzando delante de otros hombres u mujeres que, desperdigados en el gran salón principal, se paseaban de arriba abajo; llegaron a un estrecho pasillo tenuemente iluminado hasta cruzar por una bella puerta de roble; María entró antes, y el hombre, justo detrás para cerrar la puerta, mirándola con sus ojos fieros.

-Acu'stat'. –murmuró suavemente. María obedeció, tendiéndose boca arriba en el lecho con las rodillas fuertemente apretadas. -¿Cómo t' llamas?

-Ah, M… María… -susurró. -¿Usted… cómo se llama?

-B'rwald. –el hombre empezó a quitarse los guantes y el abrigo, que colgó junto a la puerta con parsimonia. María estuvo expectante, respirando rápidamente y sin apartar los ojos del misterioso comprador, que dedicó los minutos próximo a aflojarse las botas para, vestido sólo con un pantalón y la blanca camiseta, se aproximó a la cama; sus manos acariciaron suavemente el mentón de la atemorizada joven, con mucha más delicadeza de la que ella había temido por el tamaño descomunal de sus manos, y luego, con la misma ligereza, besó sus labios. No sentía el mismo ardor extraño que sintió con Lars, pero aún así no le incomodaba, incluso le parecía agradable, casi tierno, y se dejó llevar sintiendo cómo la mano libre de Berwald desataba los cordones de su corsé.

Los besos siguieron, y María sentía las manos del hombre terminando de desvestirla. Torpemente, quiso corresponder y casi a ciegas le desabotonó la camisa, bajándola por los anchos hombros de Berwald; el hombre la aprisionó en sus brazos, tirándola de vuelta a la cama para seguir con lo demás, acariciando sus piernas y besando su cuello. Era extraño, a causa de su aspecto la morena había temido que fuera un poco bruto, pero no era nada así, le parecía delicado y cálido, y no pudo evitar acariciarlo largamente, pasando las yemas de los dedos por los músculos de su espalda sintiendo con indecible placer los labios del sueco pasando por su garganta y su pecho.

Lo próximo que supo era, sin embargo, que estaba acostada con las piernas abiertas y Berwald acostado entre ellas, moviéndose despacio sin entrar aún, aunque María podía sentir, todavía con vergüenza, la prominente erección del mayor. Éste, siempre serio y estoico, levantó la cara para mirarla fijamente.

-¿'stás bi'n? –preguntó.

-Yo… yo… sí…

Berwald asintió, tomándola de las caderas.

-Aún no… -murmuró, arrastrándose hacia abajo; María no supo bien qué hacía hasta que sintió la cálida lengua del sueco dentro de ella, lamiéndola con suavidad. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios y se retorció, sin que el otro diera señales de notarlo, abstraído en su labor. Al poco, Berwald apartó su boca y anunció: -Ya 'stá húm'do…

-¿Ah… qué…?

Berwald volvió a ponerse a su altura sin soltarle las caderas. Un brusco empujón repentino le soltó un chillido de agonía a la morena, que arqueó su espalda mientras su interior trataba de acomodarse a la longitud de su acompañante. Fueron los únicos instantes que se mostro violento, porque aunque sus embestidas eran fuertes, el resto de él actuaba con delicadeza aún, besando y acariciando a la joven cariñosamente; los gemidos de María llenaron la recámara y, unos minutos después, brotó de sus labios un gritito agotado al mismo tiempo que Berwald, por vez primera, salía de su estoicismo y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su espalda y emitiendo un gemido, antes de volver a su estado normal con las manos clavadas en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente.

María, viéndose libre de los brazos del sueco, se arrebujó entre las sábanas temblando, sintiendo a su lado el reposo del pesado cuerpo de Berwald quien, para su sorpresa, pasó un brazo por encima de ella, rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia sí. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, culpable por sentirse tan a gusto cuando la suerte de Lars seguía siendo tan poco alentadora.

-¿'stás b'n? –preguntó otra vez la ronca voz del rubio. Ella asintió. –Tú 'r's agradabl'… no como las otras chicas d' Francis.

-¿Ah? –la morena se incorporó un poco, mirando de reojo a Berwald. –O sea que… usted…

La pregunta parecía tan acusativa en sus ojos que el sueco se apresuró a responder.

-No. Nunca. Solo digo lo qu' pi'nso.

María asintió otra vez, dejándose estrechar por los brazos de Berwald. La confusión la llenaba de pies a cabeza, estaba preocupada y al mismo tiempo, un cierto alivio recorría su ser, como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

-¿Te… quedarás aquí? –musitó con voz trémula.

-Sí. 's lo m'jor.

-¿Porqué?

-Porqu' así Francis tardará más 'n 'ntr'gart' a otro, hasta mañana al m'nos…

Qué extraño, ¿acaso la mexicana había notado una nota de disgusto en la voz del hombre? Hubiera querido averiguar más al respecto, pero el sueño terminó por vencerla y, poco a poco, arrullada por la respiración calmada y quieta de Berwald, se rindió al apaciguador sueño.

…

_Ahora sí me he pasado, lo sé O.O espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 hubo lemon leve otra vez pero please, ¿qué esperaban habiendo un burdel en medio? xD jajaja. Tranquilizaos, que ya pronto terminará su sufrimiento (si u_u unos capítulos más y nos despediremos otra vez)._

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**ItzelDurand: **__El amor el amor y coff coff el lemon lo arregla todo coff xD estará bien, ahora tiene otro macho no patatas a su lado… parcialmente._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__No regañes al franchute, no lo hace adrede D: bueno síguelo regañando, claro que lo pagará, jejeje._

_**OkamiYuki98: **__el pobre Lars no lo vio venir (creo que nadie XD) pero no te preocupes, que todavía falta ;D_

_**Lars Het Wolf: **__*le da un litro de sangre* ¡No mueras, falta mucho aún!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Levantaos, que ha llegado el próximo capítulo… empeorando todo :3 No, ya en serio, creo que este es el fic más torcido que he escrito (o publicado e_e porque… hay otros más raros que no han visto la luz del sol). Espero que te guste :D_

_**Flannya: **__Aquí hay MAAAAAAAS LEMON XD para los gustos más exigentes. Pues tus sospechas se confirmaron u_u lo siento mucho._

_**Luisee: **__n.n y contigo acompleto las personas necesarias para hacerme creer sinceramente que el NetMex no es mala idea! Me alegro que te esté gustando, y aquí seguimos._

_**Guest: **__*¬* delicioso lemon NetMex_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__xD mañoso envinado, necesito eso… Jajaja, estuvo muy intenso, casi random pero era necesario, además que Larsito no se haga, que bien que le gusta…_

_**NerumiLuka: **__xD bueno… coff coff spoiler coff hace tiempo que tenía pensado escribir un fic de México + BTT pero por razones de falta de imaginación no se concretó. El trío de pervertidos tendrán que divertirse solo por aquí._

_Y es todo por hoy, seguimos más adelante. Dejen muchos reviews porque con cada review que dejan dona un franco para la Fundación Saquen a México del Burdel (?) ok no xD ¡adiosito!_


	8. Lèvres de Midas

_**oOoOo**_

Francis no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Duró toda la noche hipnotizado, contando con delirio las monedas doradas que refulgían en sus manos con una atención fervorosa, hasta que cayó dormido sobre éstas, soñando locuras millonarias; incluso despertó todavía en su lecho de oro cuando Antonio y Gilbert se pusieron a pincharle las mejillas.

-¿Crees que esté muerto?

-Nein, sólo está extasiado, mírale la cara… Hey, Francis, quiero hablar contigo… ¡Francis!

-¿Hmm? –el hombre abrió pesadamente los ojos. –Mes amis… esa niña me va a hacer asquerosamente rico, ¡rico! El burdel se engrandecerá, traeré alfombras turcas, mármol de Atenas… no habrá en el mundo un lugar más hermoso que La Belle Epóque…

-Ja, Ja, como tú digas. –le cortó aburrido el prusiano. –El caso es que quisiera hacerte un trato sobre esa niñita… ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Marie?

-Ja, esa misma. Mein bruder está interesado en ella y me preguntaba si…

-¡Non! –de pronto el francés había palidecido horriblemente. -¿Estás loco? ¡Apenas ayer tuvo su primer cliente… ese bruto de tu hermano seguro la matará a latigazos!

-¡Mein bruder no es ningún bruto! –espetó molesto Gilbert.

-Pues no es precisamente cariñoso, ya viste lo que le pasó a Natalia…

-Ella se lo buscó. En fin, bruder quiere…

-He dicho que non.

-¿Ni por 50,000 marcos?

Había dado en el clavo. En su delirio monetario Francis se había vuelto más ambicioso que nunca, y le vieron sacar un pañuelito rosado de su manga, que mordisqueó mientras hablaba consigo mismo en un rápido francés:

-_Il est ine bête… je suis sûr va lui arnaquer au mon petite fleur, ces allemands sont cons… _-luego, exhalando un suspiro largo, miró con derrota al albino que seguía esperando. –Bien, dile a tu hermano que está bien, pero con una condición…

-Gutt, escucho.

-Nada de azotes ni de fuetazos…

-Ja.

-Nada de amarrarla muy fuerte…

-Qué aburrido, pero está bien.

-Nada de rasguñarla o morderla, le puede dejar marcas…

-Sólo es una especie de firma, freund von mir.

-Nada de torturarla con sus juguetitos raros ni de golpearla ni de asfixiarla ni de…

-¡Le quitas la diversión a todo! Pero está bien, se lo haré saber. –repuso Gilbert. –Gutt, es todo por hoy…

-¡Alto ahí! Ustedes dos me deben algo… -el gesto del francés se volvió más frío y enfadado. -¿Qué pasó con nuestro… amigo en común?

Una sonrisita maligna cruzó por el rostro de los dos hombres.

-Digamos que está en buenas condiciones… -musitó Antonio. –si es que acaso sabes nadar de… a muertito.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios de los dos mientras Francis sonreía complacido.

-Una lástima que ese pedazo de merde haya decidido traicionarme, era un buen negociante.

-¡Bah! Bruder quiere comenzar un negocio de cerveza, tal vez pueda proporcionarte un poco.

-Non, merci, pero la cerveza es de muy mal gusto para un lugar tan refinado como este, Gilbert.

-Como gustes. Esta misma noche vendrá a conocer a tu mano de Midas, ¿gutt?

-Mano de Midas… suena poco femenino, ¿qué tal… Chatte de Midas? Non, es un poco vulgar… mejor Jambes de Midas… suena bien pero no es romántico… ¡ah, ya! Lévres de Midas, eso está mejor.

-¿Labios de Midas? –repuso Antonio. –Sigo sin comprártelo…

-Es porque eres un ignorante y un campesino come tomates, mon ami. De hecho, eso me da una idea…

El español y el prusiano dejaron al francés delirando.

Mientras tanto, escaleras arriba, Elizabetha y María hablaban calurosamente de la noche anterior. Elizabetha se mostraba muy emocionada con el relato de la joven morena y le incitaba a contar más.

-¿Entonces dices que… se quedó contigo?

-Sí, dijo que así Francis tardaría más en venderme.

-Qué romántico. –musitó ella con aire soñador. –Ojalá mi comprador hubiera sido así de dulce conmigo.

-¿Quién fue?

-Gilbert. Ése idiota… No es que sea malo pero es muy hosco. Todos los germanos lo son, incluso Roderich…

-¿Roderich? ¿Ése tipo de pelo negro que habla como amargado? –le cortó María.

-Sí… ¿lo conoces?

-Lo vi anoche durante la venta. Se retiró.

-Sí… él es cliente habitual mío pero… -de pronto, la húngara soltó una risita tenue y dulzona. –No creas que viene a lo que vienen todos los hombres.

-¿Entonces?

-Él… bueno, es un tipo muy extraño. Paga bastante por mí, me saca de la casa, paseamos, a veces vamos a cenar o me lleva a su casa a tomar café y escucharlo tocar el piano. Toca divinamente… -agregó otra vez con la voz perdida, soñando despierta. –Es un poco solitario y todos lo tiran de serio, pero es muy cariñoso cuando se lo propone.

-Suena bonito. ¿Y los demás… otros clientes habituales del burdel?

-Hmm… Está Arthur, aunque siempre viene aquí y se va con las manos vacías, Francis dice que no tiene el "toque", es decir que no es lo suficientemente refinado. También hay un tipo que se las da de muy adinerado, un tal… Dagmar o algo así, es un tipo danés que hizo fortuna cazando ballenas, y es un escandaloso, a las muchachas les agrada porque siempre paga los tragos. Una vez vino Alfred, el norteamericano, acompañado de su hermano Matthew… pobre niño, tan tímido… ¡Oh! Y está ese loco de Ludwig…

-¿Cuál Ludwig?

-Es hermano de Gilbert, se enroló como soldado en la guerra anterior. Es muy serio y se ve amable pero… -Elizabetha tembló visiblemente. –Está demente. Incluso Francis se muestra renuente con él para con sus chicas porque… le gusta… digamos, fastidiarlas un poco.

-¿Fastidiarlas?

-Sí… las azota y esas cosas raras. Siendo sincera, me da un poco de miedo, a veces me lo cruzo… es bastante alto, ¿sabes? Da la impresión de que podría partirte un hueso sin dificultad… todas las chicas le tienen miedo, sobre todo cuando a una la tuvo que revisar un médico porque… bueno…

El gesto que hizo Elizabetha para explicarle a María lo que sucedió hizo que la joven se acariciara inconscientemente la espalda baja.

-Qué horror… -murmuró la morena.

-Sí… Casi todas las mujeres que están aquí saben su destino, en cierto modo jamás he visto que se recuperen con experiencias violentas.

Experiencias… experiencias… ¿a qué le recordaba esa palabra?

-Y por cierto… -continuó la húngara. -¿Cómo es que tú…?

-¡Emma! –saltó María.

-¿Quién?

-Eh… Elizabetha, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

-Hmm… como tres años.

-Entonces… sí, debió ser porque hace dos… Eli, ¿alguna vez conociste a una chica llamada Emma?

-¿Emma?... –se pasó nerviosamente una mano por los cabellos. –Hmm… no… creo que… Espera, había una chica aquí, creo que así se llamaba…

-¿En serio? –el corazón de María latía violentamente. -¿Y dónde está? ¿Sigue aquí?

-Ay, no… Antonio fue quien la trajo, y creo que él se la llevó después … Lo siento, María, me equivoqué, no fuiste la primera en huir, aunque sí la primera por tu cuenta. Antonio compró su libertad.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-¡Claro! En fin, Antonio vino y se la llevó a… no sé…

-Vamos, Elizabetha, eres la única que debe recordarlo.

-María, lo lamento, no recuerdo gran cosa…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró Francis.

-Marie, mon amour, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. Ven aquí… -tendió su mano hacia ella y María, resignada, la tomó acercándose. –Chérie, te has ganado mi gratitud, gracias a ti soy increíblemente rico y… a decir verdad, esto no ha terminado aún. He decidido que esta noche uses una prenda preciosa, ¡ah, acabo de ir por ella! La había visto hace mucho pero mis chicas son muy pálidas, ya las has visto, a ninguna le hubiera quedado bien… ¡Bueno, vamos, quiero que te la pruebes!

Cuando cayó la noche y el burdel volvió a la vida, María apareció con su nueva prenda, un vestido ajustado y corto de estilo griego, con auténticas monedas de oro sujetando los tirantes y que de hecho, estaba hecho de un delicado hilo dorado que le daba el aspecto de una estatua viviente. Las medias de seda estaban bordadas del mismo hilo, y entre los cabellos llevaba atrapada una corona de laureles hecha de chapa de oro, incluso el maquillaje que Elizabetha le había hecho a juego tenía tonalidades del metal precioso. Aquello a María le parecía más como si cada noche representara un distinto papel, un juego obsceno de teatro al que la habían metido por la fuerza.

-Mon chérie, te ves hermosa… -susurró Francis mirándola extasiado. –Hoy mismo conocerás otro cliente y…

-¡Francis! –salió de entre la multitud Gilbert. -¡Ah… Francis… lo siento, bruder vendrá hasta mañana!

-¿Qué? ¡Non! ¡Me gasté una fuerte suma en este vestido! ¿No es hermosa? –agregó plantando a la atemorizada joven frente al prusiano, que al verla sonrió malicioso.

-Ja, es bonita, pero me temo que no es lo que, de todos modos, mein bruder querría…

En ese momento, un hombre cruzó frente a ellos, vestido con ropas muy austeras que indicaban que era extranjero, de cabellos y barba rubia que miraba con desdén a los dos hombres antes de dirigir sus ojos a la chica.

-Buenas noches. –murmuró con un tono seco y afectado. -¿Cuánto piden por esta niñita?

-¿Uh, por Marie? –Francis recuperó la compostura rápidamente. –Depende de todo, Monsieur, no estamos hablando de cualquier niñita, esta belle mademoiselle es mi mayor orgullo, mírela bien, ¿había visto una criatura más hermosa?

-Hmm… no realmente, es un bocadillo delicioso, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar… -el hombre sacó de su abrigo un fajo de billetes y los contó rápidamente. -20,000 por ella.

-20,000 es muy poco para mi, Monsieur, comprenda, ella es casi como mi hija, es mi petite chatte y no podría nunca… aunque por 30,000 tendríamos un trato.

-¿30,000? –escupió ofendido el extranjero. -…25,000 y es mi oferta final.

-Ah… Tres bien, 25,000 suena bien. ¿Pagará ahora mismo, cierto?

-Sí, sí. –el hombre colocó varios billetes sobre la mano de Francis, mascullando algo sobre lo caros que eran los burdeles en Francia. –Bien, ¿hacia dónde la conduzco?

-Siga por esa ala izquierda, Monsieur, en la habitación tercera a la derecha está bien. –musitó Francis, un poco contrariado mientras el extranjero miraba a María, que parecía haber intentado encogerse en el piso, y la tomó de una mano llevándola hasta donde le indicaban. –Hmm… qué tipo tan tacaño.

Nada estaba saliendo como ella quería, tenía información a la mitad de la hermana de Lars y no le servía de nada, su paradero seguiría desconocido, quizá para siempre; ¿y Lars? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien o acaso Francis lo había…?

La puerta se cerró bruscamente a sus espaldas. Ella no viró, no se sentía ni con fuerzas de mirar al desconocido, y acababa de darse cuenta que no tenía idea de qué hacer; recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Berwald musitó:

-¿Quiere que me… acueste en la cama, señor?

-Mírame primero. –repuso. María se dio media vuelta, lentamente, con la vista clavada en el piso. El grueso abrigo del hombre cayó al suelo, junto con su sombrero… ¿y su barba? Desconcertada, la morena levantó la mirada, y unos segundos después sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿…Lars?

El holandés, pálido, agotado y con unas ojeras bajo los ojos estaba ahí, completamente ileso. Al verlo, María se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo desesperada y besando sus mejillas mientras gimoteaba:

-¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!

Tímidamente, Lars la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí mientras exhalaba un hondo suspiro de alivio.

-Tú… también estás bien, niña. –repuso con falsa indiferencia. Por dentro, estaba derritiéndose.

-No tanto como quisiera, aunque ahora estás aquí. –contestó dulcemente. -¿Qué te pasó?

-El par de alimañas rastreras me llevaron lejos. Me ataron y me golpearon, y luego estuvieron un buen rato decidiendo qué hacer conmigo porque se aproximaba el alba. Al final, pensaron que era buena idea lanzarme al río y hacer que pareciera un suicidio pero me les escapé; salté al Sena y a ésos idiotas no se les ocurrió otra idea que disparar.

-¿Te dieron?

-Claro que no, pero ellos al no verme emerger dieron por hecho que morí; me oculté bajo un puente hasta que se marcharon y después seguí nadando hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Me conseguí ropa y… el dinero lo saqué vendiendo mi pipa. –al decir esto, un gesto contrariado apareció en el rostro de Lars. –Lástima, era una buena pipa.

-Pero está bien, al menos. –mientras María seguía dejándose mimar en brazos del mayor, recordó lo que acababa de averiguar. -¡Lars! ¡Tu hermana!

-¿Qué?

-Emma, tu hermana… logré saber algo de ella.

Algo titiló alegre en los ojos esmeralda del holandés.

-Dime.

-Ella… Antonio la trajo aquí… ¡ah, pero ya no está porque hace tiempo se la llevó él mismo, compró su libertad a Francis!

-¿Entonces ella está con ese idiota?

-No lo sé, quizá.

Lars se soltó por un momento de María, retorciéndose las manos y hablando en voz rápida.

-Mi hermana… Emma… ella sigue viva… está…

-Está bien, Lars. Aún puedes encontrarla.

-¿Y no supiste más? ¿Alguna dirección ni nada?

-No… lo siento, es todo lo que sé.

-No importa, no importa. –repuso bruscamente. –Mis hombres investigarán, tengo dos contactos de vinaterías en Toledo y en Cádiz…

-No puedes. Se supone que estás muerto, ¿no?

-¿Y eso qué? Francis no conoce a mi gente.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que tiene esbirros en toda Europa, ¿no sería sospechoso que alguien buscara tan de pronto a una misteriosa Emma justamente en España?

-¿Y qué recomiendas hacer? ¡Ya esperé mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo sin saber si mi hermana estaba viva o muerta y ahora…!

-¡Si lo haces te pondrás en riesgo y ahora sí te van a matar!

-¿Crees que eso me importa?

-¡A mí si me importa, y mucho! –María no soportó más, y se lanzó de vuelta a los brazos de Lars. Éste la miró con un dejo de desconcierto, nunca antes nadie, excepto Emma, se había interesado tanto en él. –No lo hagas, aún no… buscaré un modo de huir y entonces buscaremos a tu hermana, ¿sí? Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

-No, si huyes será peor. Obtendré dinero, pagaré tu libertad y entonces podremos irnos. Los dos.

María asintió dócilmente. Lars, todavía abrazándola, besó una sola vez su frente, musitando:

-No voy a dejarte sola otra vez. Te sacaré de aquí a como dé lugar. Y luego…

-Y luego… buscaremos a tu hermana. Y entonces todo estará bien. Y… -María se mordió los labios. –Y yo me iré.

El holandés iba a protestar, pero no le salieron las palabras. En su lugar, tomó el rostro de la jovencita y besó ardorosamente sus labios.

…

_Uy uy uy que esto se pone mejor xD ya falta poco para terminar este fanfic también (calculo unos… tres o cuatro capítulos más) así que no debéis desesperar, aunque… me gusta verlos sufrir ^J^ kol kol (?)_

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Técnicamente para un hombre es imposible saber si una mujer es virgen o no, la única "prueba" es la sangre y bue… hay quienes son vírgenes y no sangran. Pero basta de tecnisismos… sí, todos son muy posesivos, e irónicamente ahora se han puesto peor O_O_

_**Chiara Polairix: **__Tranqui, aquí está._

_**ItzelDurand: **__La idea original de hecho era esa xD colar a Larsito entre los compradores pero por cuestiones de tiempo (ay sí, ay sí, ora sí respetamos la ley física espacio-tiempo) decidí poner a Su-san como comprador porque es así *-* y lo amodoro personalmente._

_**Nakuh: **__n_n muchas gracias, me siento contenta de que te guste mi fic, y bueno aquí está la continuación, espero te agrade._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Su-san provoca errores de dedo (?). no te angusties por Lars, es muy rudo y duro de matar… o de sacar precios bajos u_u _

_**Flannya: **__Lamento tu apuesta Dx Y claro que la va a seguir vendiendo el franchute, que esto es un burdel y hay que sacar pa' la comida y las rosas… ok no xD Tranquila, Mari sobrevivirá… por ahora, :D_

_**TheOtakuGamer1: **__Todos amamos el RusMex (si yo también n.n) aunque no he escrito mucho. Francis pagará, creéme… pagará duramente…_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Me recordaste algo que me dijo una conocida: "a casi todos los extranjeros les encantan las mexicanas" x3 Y… ¡aquí está Lars! _

_**Dicotiledonia: **__¿Triángulo? Más o menos… Oh no, Lars no lo sabrá… igual y con lo realista (pesimista) que es seguro se sospecha que a Mari ya la vendieron._

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Fan1: **__n.n gracias_

_**Ruxico Fan: **__Muchas gracias también _

_**Belarus 101: **__¡No lo mates aún! D:_

_**Gabi: **__Como dije, es imposible para un hombre saber si una mujer es virgen o no, así que… a fines prácticos a Su-san le vale xD_

_**RandomStalker: **__Creo que mi teoría de que a muchos les gusta el RusMex se está cumpliendo O_O pero es cierto, van bien juntos con todo lo que históricamente han pasado._

_**La Nena: **__Me has sacado un susto cuando comencé a leer xD muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede. _

_**TeffyUzumaki: **__Alfred no estaba porque se fue de juerga, Berwald tiene mucha lana por todos sus ejem, trofeos vikingos, y Lars está de vuelta, no os preocupéis. Y se pondrá mejor esto! (espero, jaja) ¡Saludos!_

_Bueno, es todo por hoy, nos vemos luego, ¡adiosito!_


	9. La Misión

_**oOoOo**_

Otra noche de espera angustiosa, otra noche de vivir en aquél remedo de paraíso románico donde desfilaban caras y voces que se volvían familiares hasta el punto del hartazgo; otra noche en que María tenía que usar una máscara de algo que ella no era para complacer a quien fuera su amo. Y otra noche de viento que azotaba los ventanales con fuerza, expectante, prediciendo que un nuevo sucedo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El extraño título de "Lévres de Midas" se le había quedado de forma oficial a María, y a Francis le estaba dando una especie de fiebre del oro con ella, así que esa misma noche, mientras sus chicas paseaban por todo el saloncito atrapando clientes él se dedicaba a revisar un pesado catálogo de confección mientras un callado y bajito hombre parisiense lo observaba con aire adulador.

-Hmm… non, esto parece muy americano. –murmuraba Francis, descartando un vestido de salón con largas barbas.

-Es muy popular en esta época, y muy juvenil, Monsieur.

-Bah… éste es demasiado largo, y pesado por lo que veo.

-Está hecho de seda entretejida, sólo posee volumen.

-Igual me parece feo. Non, definitivamente este diseño es muy vulgar…

-Resulta encantador, mire la delicada caída de la tela en la cadera…

-Se ve demasiado.

-¿No es… la intención, Monsieur?

-Cuando vendas vestidos para prostitutas callejeras tal vez sea un diseño ideal pero yo no vendo vulgaridades, vendo belleza y talento, y para eso necesito algo más delicado y más bonito… ¡Ah, éste parece bien! –señaló un vestido que parecía de muñeca de porcelana. El sastre asintió orgulloso.

-Exquisita elección, Monsieur, le sugeriría unos bonitos colores pastel o tinto para…

-¡Non! Lo quiero en oro.

-¿Oro… Monsieur?

-Oui, oro… oro viejo, oro blanco, ¡todos los tipos de oro posible! Puede conseguir las telas, ¿verdad?

-Eh… ésas telas son muy caras, incluso la… ejem, mantilla española sale más barata. Podríamos usar rayón teñido, bordarlo y…

-Para nada, el rayón es demasiado débil y no la voy a vestir como si fuera una lámpara turca. –Francis apartó de un manotazo el catálogo y se frotó las sienes. –Si no tiene otra cosa que ofrecerme, será mejor que se retire.

El sastre protestó desesperado, murmurando algo sobre conseguir telas del mercado negro aunque pedía una bonificación por lo de aduanas y transporte, haciendo que Francis perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lo despidiera dando un fuerte golpe con el puño en su escritorio; muy contrariado, el hombrecillo se retiró y el dueño suspiró decepcionado.

-Debo admitir que ahora mismo extraño a ése bribón neerlandés… bonificaciones por aduana, ¡ja!

La puerta volvió a abrirse y se asomó la cabeza de Gilbert.

-¡Fran! Adivina quién ha venido por fin por la niña.

-Oh, Gilbert… ¿tu hermano está contigo?

-Ja. Oh, Gott, tienes pésimo aspecto, ¿problemas de dinero acaso?

-No hay buenos negociadores en París, todos se ponen con sus peros y sus temblores y sus tonterías morales, aaah, extraño a Lars, él podía traer vino de Tarcia sin que nadie lo notara a precio razonable, pero un tonto sastre amanerado no puede comprar tela oriental porque pierde la cabeza.

-Lástima que no pueda salir del fondo del río. En fin… ¿está lista la niña?

-Ah, oui, le conseguiré un vestido bonito y…

La risa burlona del albino le cortó los pensamientos.

-Nein, a bruder no le gusta arruinar prendas de concurso. Que se ponga lo más ajado que tenga, que parezca una pordioserita de la calle.

-Tu hermano tiene gustos raros, ¿sabes? –murmuró Francis levantando una ceja.

-Ja, pero le sientan bien y le divierten mejor. –Gilbert sonrió burlón mientras el francés iba a los pisos superiores en busca de María.

Arriba, María y Elizabetha platicaban otra vez, entre susurros. La húngara acababa de enterarse de la aventura de la noche anterior y no cabía en sí de la emoción.

-¡Oh cielos, cielos! ¿Entonces vino… disfrazado… y tú… y él…! ¡Oh qué emocionante!

-Sí, ya te dije que sí, baja la voz, Eli, por favor.

-Pero es que… ¡oooh cielos! Volverá, ¿verdad? ¿Te llevará con él? Es muy romántico… y emocionante, como en esas novelas de caballeros…

-No creo que deba venir, es decir… se supone que está muerto, ¿no? ¿Y cuánto dinero pediría Francis por liberarme? Seguro que Lars no tiene el suficiente.

-Bueno… -Elizabetha torció los labios, muy contrariada. –Pero siempre pienso que de algún modo u otro todas podremos salir de aquí. Es lo que quiero.

María cayó en la cuenta que nunca le había hecho ese tipo de preguntas a la húngara, en todo el tiempo que había convivido con ella.

-Eli, es verdad… tú… si pudieras salir de aquí, ¿a dónde irías?

-¿Yo? ¡A todas partes! Quiero conocer el mundo, viajar en barco, comprar cosas curiosas y hacer muchas actividades… Quiero volar en globo, quiero montar a caballo de nuevo, quiero visitar las pirámides de Egipto… -la mujer castaña suspiró, sus ojos se llenaban de una dulce melancolía infantil que estremeció y contagió a la morena. –Cuando salga de aquí, más que nada, quiero volver a mi casa, comer y bailar hasta cansarme y luego… hacer todo lo que te dije y más.

Las ensoñaciones de Elizabetha pronto llenaron la mente de María, que ahora también viajaba en su mente más allá de las tristonas calles de París, remontando el océano de vuelta a México, de donde no debió salir; México, con sus valles y montañas y sus ríos y sus costas, con sus ciudades y sus pueblos, con su música, su comida y ése sol especial que siempre le cubría con su luz y su calor, un sol que no existía en París, un sol sólo para ella. Extrañaba correr en el campo, jugar con los borreguitos y los pollitos, ordeñar vacas y prepararse deliciosa leche con miel para desayunar, ver divertida los brotes primaverales y luego las tormentas nocturnas en mayo… Ahora todo eso le resultaba tan ajeno que se preguntaba si fue real, si ella no había acaso nacido en ese mismo burdel y dormido largos años en una habitación oscura hasta que alguien decidió que era tiempo de sacarla de su encierro y empujarla a un mundo viciado e igualmente negro, sin expectativas de nada.

Una vez más, la puerta se abrió; ya ninguna de las dos mujeres se sorprendía de ver ahí a Francis, que sonreía divertido con los ojos ambiciosos clavados en María.

-Marie, mon chérie, tienes otro cliente. Ah, y… Elizabetha, por favor, préstale el vestido más viejo y feo que tengas. Vendré en veinte minutos, ¡au revoir!

-¿Para qué querría un vestido así? –masculló la húngara evidentemente inquieta. María, sin embargo, pensó más rápido y detuvo su mano.

-No… ya sé qué ropa usar…

María salió con su aspecto de siempre, aunque los labios y los ojos estaban fuertemente maquillados y usaba las mismas prendas que le diera Lars cuando vivía con él. Francis la miró de arriba abajo y asintió, tomándola de un brazo para llevarla abajo; incluso ella notó que el francés estaba un poco nervioso, y su voz temblorosa terminó por confirmarlo.

-Chérie, quiero que te portes bien, y hagas todo lo que… ah, tu cliente te pida, no te preocupes por nada, todo está bajo control, ¿me entiendes mon amour? ¡Ah! –exclamó mientras sonreía como si nada a un hombre alto, fornido y con cara de pocos amigos, correctamente vestido y que al ver a Francis emitió un gruñido de enfado. –Ludwig, ya me había advertido tu hermano que vendrías… en fin, ésta es la petite Marie.

El hombre examinó con curiosidad a la joven, que apenas verlo y escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrío; recordó lo que le había contado Elizabetha y tuvo un mal presentimiento respecto a él, sobre todo porque parecía perfectamente capaz de sujetarla con ambas mano y partirle la columna limpiamente, como un palito de pan.

-Se ve muy flacucha… ¿resistirá?

-Ya hablamos de eso. –repuso Francis con seriedad. –Conoces mis condiciones, a menos que quieras buscarte otra…

-Nein, esta está muy bien. –Ludwig estiró el brazo y ya estaba presto a sujetar a María cuando la mano del francés se le atravesó.

-Non, primero la paga… 50,000 habías dicho, ¿cierto?

-Ja… es la que más cara me ha salido, espero que sea buena. –masculló en voz baja, tendiéndole un fajo de billetes al francés, que asintió dándose por bien servido.

-Te gustará de seguro, mon amour, ni Berwald ni ese tipo raro de ayer dejaron de elogiarla.

A pesar de su nerviosismo María sintió que se ruborizaba; así que Lars y el sueco habían dicho que estaba muy bien…

-Gutt. Te la devolveré en un rato… ¿a la de siempre?

-Oui, pero en serio… si le… lastimas algo importante te las verás conmigo.

-Se la pasará bien, te lo aseguro… y vivirá. –añadió con voz peligrosamente dulce. María casi hubiera deseado que se la tragara la alfombra del salón principal antes que irse con él, pero se vio irremediablemente arrastrada hasta una habitación bastante alejada y de aspecto menos alegre, apenas revestido de colores escarlata como para recordar que formaba parte del opulento burdel. Apenas llegar, Ludwig la empujó no muy cariñosamente y cerró la puerta tras él; acto seguido, se dirigió al muro frontal y abrió una ventana que estaba bien disimulada con unas cortinas del mismo color que la recámara, y luego, avanzó directo a María que, casi instintivamente, retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, donde la acorraló.

-Hmm… ¿cómo dices que te llamas? –preguntó secamente mientras pasaba velozmente sus ojos por el cuerpo de la asustada jovencita.

-María…

-Ja… estás un poco delgada. –repuso, posando sus manos en la cintura de la jovencita. –Aunque tienes bonito pecho… -añadió, subiendo sus manos hasta estos y acariciándolos por encima de la blusa. Luego, otra vez y con más firmeza, se sujetó a la cadera de ella. –Und… también bonita cadera… Ja, servirás perfecto.

-¿Servir… para qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, bien segura que realmente no quería saber. Ludwig, sin embargo, sólo sonrió de manera poco apaciguadora y se inclinó hacia ella, besando despacio sus labios, con más suavidad de la esperada y bajando hasta su cuello, que además lamió ansiosamente.

De repente, María sintió que algo la empujaba violentamente al suelo, boca abajo, y emitió un chillido de sorpresa y de dolor por el golpe. Miró sobre sus hombros y se encontró con Ludwig, sonriendo divertido mientras se desvestía; la joven trató de ponerse de pie pero el otro la inmovilizó poniéndole un pie sobre la espalda. El corazón le latía a una dolorosa velocidad, resultaba que su presagio no estaba equivocado y temía que algo horrible le fuera a ocurrir. Entonces Ludwig la sujetó abrazándola por el talle y con la misma brusquedad la tiró en la cama, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello para inmovilizarla mientras le quitaba la ropa; María se retorció, gimoteó y protestó, pero el hombre sólo parecía divertirse más con la escena y se preguntó si era buena idea ofrecer resistencia en todo caso.

-Gutt… buena niña… -musitó Ludwig junto a su oído derecho. –Eres muy linda y obediente…

-D… Déjeme, por favor… -le suplicó. –No me haga daño…

-¿Daño? Quizá, al principio… pero luego seguro te acostumbrarás.

Las manos del mayor se deslizaron entre los muslos de María, empujándola más sobre la cama hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada aunque seguía de rodillas, en una postura bastante rara pero que le dio pauta para saber qué era lo que le iban a hacer, y no le quedó duda al sentir las insistentes caricias sobre su espalda baja. Tenía que hacer algo, si no aquello se iba a convertir en una carnicería porque no iba a permitir que la ultrajaran justamente así; forcejeó más, buscando soltarse de Ludwig pero su peso literalmente la aplastaba contra el lecho y le impedía moverse. Sin embargo sus sacudidas terminaron por enardecerlo y sintió un par de azotes a mano limpia y una fuerte mordida en el hombro que la hizo llorar de dolor.

-¡Ah… no, por favor! –dijo otra vez.

-Linda niña, no sabes cuánto me divierte verte así…

Escuchó otro sonido, el de una prenda cayendo y no le costó darse cuenta que acababa de deshacerse de sus pantalones. Entró en verdadero pánico y se movió más, pataleando y dando manotazos al aire; Ludwig otra vez, furioso, le soltó otro golpe más fuerte. María sintió algo frotándose contra su trasero; estaba desesperanzada, ya no había manera de librarse…

A no ser que…

Apenas y sintió que Ludwig intentaba abrirse paso dentro de ella, soltó un convincente grito de dolor (mezclado, también, con miedo) y cayó inerte sobre la cama, casi sin respirar. Ludwig, desconcertado, miró fijamente a la "desmayada" jovencita, y unos segundos después soltó un quejido de rabia y bajó de la cama, tomando apresuradamente sus pantalones y escupiendo insultos mientras salía de la habitación, dispuesto a quejarse con Francis. María, apenas verse sola, se levantó, tomó sus ropas y se las colocó aprisa y, sin miramientos, saltó por la ventana… resbalando por un techito inclinado a dos metros de altura sobre la calle y dándose un golpazo increíble, pero del que salió ilesa, y echó a correr calle arriba, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto, adentro, Ludwig se plantó delante de Francis muy enfadado.

-¡No he podido hacerle nada porque se ha desmayado apenas comencé!

-Mon ami, era lógico… ella no está acostumbrada a… ¿y qué le hacías?

-Hmm… ya que no me dejaste hacerle lo que normalmente hago no vi mal en… -bajó la voz para susurrarle de cerca al francés, pero este gritó escandalizado:

-¡¿Sodomie?! ¡¿Es que te volviste loco?! ¡Mon Dieu, pobre niña! ¡Eres un bruto! Vamos a verla… mon petite, debió quedar traumatizada…

Los dos hombres fueron a la habitación, y al abrirla la encontraron desierta. Ludwig estaba desconcertado, pero Francis notó rápidamente la ventana abierta y soltó un grito de rabia, saliendo rápidamente, dispuesto a buscarla.

El problema era que María ya a ésas alturas iba bastante lejos. Subiendo por una larga avenida transitada, miraba el paso de los elegantes coches y de hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos pasando por su lado. No recordaba cuál era el camino a la casa de Lars, y de todos modos pensó que era el primer sitio donde Francis la buscaría; quizá podría bajar hasta el Sena, seguir su curso y viajar lejos… ¿a dónde? A un pueblo, quizá, un lugar pequeño donde refugiarse hasta seguir con su plan original, salir del país y no ver nunca más al burdel… ni a Lars…

En su momento de máxima desesperación, oyó un par de voces discutiendo:

-No quiero ir, che palle.

-Pero Lovino… no me digas que el otro día no te gustó.

-¡El otro día fui porque me arrastraste, bastardo idiota!

-Quizá, pero… ah, Lovino… no seas así, aprovecha mi influencia para que consigas la chica que más te guste, como yo.

-¿Ah sí, como la chica esa que sacaste del burdel, idiota?

La voz más grave gruñó.

-No hables de ésa… mujer. Luego de todo lo que hice por ella…

El corazón de María dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de los dos hombres. Uno era Antonio, y el otro era el muchachito mal encarado que pujara por ella tres noches atrás.

-Bueno, si no quieres ir no te obligaré. Nos vemos más tarde. –concluyó la voz de Antonio, que caminó justo delante de María sin verla, medio escondida en una esquina de la avenida. Tras él, con paso lento, seguía Lovino, con las manos caladas en los bolsillos y mirándolo con desagrado; una idea iluminadora pasó por la cabeza de María, quien esperó agazapada a que el muchacho se acercara más, y entonces lo alcanzó de un brazo, tirando de él.

-¡Chigiiiii~!... ¿Quién demonios…?

-Shhhh, por favor… no quiero que nos oigan.

-Pero… ¿qué acaso no eres tú…?

-¡Silencio! Ya te dije que no quiero que nos oigan. –Lovino iba a protestar, pero apenas y se atrevió a hacer una mueca de desagrado con la boca.

-Bueno… ¿qué demonios haces aquí y porqué me sujetas, maldición?

-Lo primero no importa, lo segundo… -bajó la voz, haciéndola más apremiante. –Quiero saber qué sabes sobre una chica llamada Emma.

-¿Emma?... ¿Y porqué debería decírtelo?

-Porque es importante, y por como hablaste de ella también para ti lo es.

-Claro que no. –terció enfadado. –Mira… Antonio es un gran bastardo que me cae mal… aunque haya sido buen amigo y… me haya ayudado muchas veces y… ¡Pero ese no es el maldito punto! Sí conozco a una Emma pero no entiendo porqué…

-Mira, yo no te preguntaré nada privado si tú no haces lo mismo. Ahora, ¿qué le pasó a ésa chica? Todo lo que sé es que Antonio la llevó al burdel y luego la sacó, ¿porqué?

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

-¿Qué importa? ¡Contéstame, con una chingada! –exclamó perdiendo la paciencia. Lovino era arrogante, mas no tonto y presintió el peligro.

-Hmm… Bueno, él la sacó, sí, porque le gustaba, y la llevó a su departamento en Madrid, pero ella no quería quedarse así que… se… escapó.

-¿Sólo así?

-¡Sí, sólo así! –pero había algo en su tono bravucón que no pasó desapercibido para María, y se dio cuenta que tenía ante sí una gran información, y no podía desperdiciarla.

-Sabes donde está, ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿A mí qué me importa dónde se haya ido?

-La ayudaste a escapar de seguro. –agregó. Lovino palideció, la morena había dado en el clavo, y bien dado. Sonriendo victoriosa, dijo: -Llévame a donde está, prometo no causarte ningún problema.

-¿Porqué tendría que creerte, niña?

-Porque… supongo que Antonio no sabe que tú la ayudaste, y si se enterara yo quería impune… pero tú no.

-¿Me amenazas, maldición?

-No, sólo te muestro lo que podrías perder.

-¿Y qué gano?

Por toda respuesta, María sacó unos cuantos billetes arrugados del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Esto obtendrás… por sólo llevarme sana y salva donde está Emma. Y nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por mí.

Pudo ver cómo Lovino sopesaba internamente sus palabras, pensando en la conveniencia de aquél peligroso trato. Luego, lentamente, vio la victoria alzarse ante ella cuando mudó su expresión fría y asintió, muy lento.

-Ya, lo hago, pero si abres la boca o hacer algo tonto, no me responsabilizaré de ti, ¿capicce?

-Sí, entiendo.

Los dos echaron a andar muy rápidamente por las calles, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar una estación de trenes.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó desconcertada.

-A Livorno. –replicó Lovino antes de llevarse un dedo a los labios.

…

_Pico inspiracional, ando escribiendo muy aprisa ahora xD pero aquí tienen otro fresco capítulo. Oooh la Bella Italia… o el Bello Italia jaja más bien. Sí, señores, tendremos el trío de inocencia, los Vargas y la linda María! _

_Ahora los comentarios… ¡oooh sí!_

_**Arwen: **__Emma está perfectamente bien, pero falta escuchar su historia :3 Holanda regatearía hasta su alma con el diablo, me temo. ¡Saludos!_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Todos piden venganza contra el BTT… ¿en qué se ha vuelto el mundo? (?) ok pero sí se lo merecen, ya le daré un final a cada uno._

_**Wind un Serebro: **__La verdad investigaré lo de Belarús (la escribí un poco random pero sí he escuchado algo sobre Alemania). Ooh cierto, el eurovisión xD bueno, Francis mientras le den dinero le importa un sorbete quien entre por su puerta._

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Fan1: **__xD jaja, gracias._

_**OkamiYuki98: **__El dinero es primero xD no, no la maltrató aunque… sí se la quería coff coff echar coff. Bueno, eso lo dejé a la imaginación del lector, o se durmieron juntitos o tuvieron sesión de "bienvenida", tal cual. Y no me agradezcas __ ustedes se toman la molestia de leer y comentar mis fumadencias y es lo justo. _

_**Guest: **__Pobre, su tacañería es su mayor distintivo (dejando de lado su xenofobia, su loliconerismo, su amargosidad…) bueno, puede pasar que Toño se haya arrepentido, quién sabe, todo puede suceder. D: el de Prinzessin… lo siento T-T pero al mismo tiempo me alegro de que pueda crear ese efecto :D ¡bye!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__¡Aquí está Alemania en su modalidad "pervertido sádico" para vuestro disfrute! xD _

_Bueno, seguiremos más adelante con la ternura del dúo italiano, más María y… Emma ;D ¡adiosito!_


	10. En el Paraíso

_**oOoOo**_

Livorno era una ciudad costera en la Toscana, al norte de Italia. En aquélla época había un clima maravilloso, con un radiante sol y brisa marina que contrarrestaba los efectos del calor; cerca de la costa, se extendían pequeñas cabañas de gente acomodada que gustaba de vivir o vacacionar ahí, no había en todo el Mediterráneo un lugar más agradable que ése, pues tenía la doble virtud de ser un lugar poblado y a la vez, muy íntimo.

Para llegar al pequeño territorio era necesario cruzar por medio de un tren hasta la estación más próxima y a partir de ahí, a pie o en coche. Este último tramo del recorrido fue el que más encantó a María, que no dejaba de admirarse con el paisaje plagado de altos olivos que conducía al tranquilo poblado.

-Es como un paraíso. –musitó asomándose por encima de la carreta conducida por un rechoncho hombrecillo. Lovino, que odiaba mucho ese tramo del viaje por tener que ir siempre sentado en una carreta como ésas, bufó.

-¡Siéntate, maldición, te irás de cabeza contra las rocas!

Entre risas, la morena volvió a su sitio y posó las manos sobre su regazo, escuchando a su lejos el silbido del mar y el ir y venir de gaviotas y pelícanos a lo lejos. Pensaba que Europa era toda idéntica a París, un sitio gris y triste, silencioso y encerrado, pero ver ese fragmento de luz no tan asombrosamente lejos del país galo le hacía recobrar sus esperanzas.

La carreta se detuvo en una avenida de olivos, señalando el tramo:

-Laggiù è la casa di Vargas.

-Sì, sì, lo so che. –replicó Lovino de mal modo. -Quanto le devo?

-Sarebbe… 2 lira. –repuso el hombre. Lovino estalló y empezó una pelea en italiano por el precio tan alto. Mientras tanto María, un poco cansada de oír palabras altisonantes, se bajó de la carreta y avanzó por la avenida, disfrutando del no tan lejano silbido oceánico. El camino terminaba en una reja de unos dos metros de altura, pintada de blanco y franqueada por dos muros casi de la misma altura cubiertos de plantas trepadoras reventadas de flores; adentro, había una bonita casa blanca de techo rojo, adornada por fuera con un pequeño jardín y, a lo lejos, había una plantación de tomates de (según calculó la joven) unos 20 metros cuadrados.

-Pero qué bonito. –suspiró, escuchando unos fuertes latigazos acompañados de más insultos, que indicaban que Lovino estaba corriendo a todo lo que podía tras el hombre de la carreta.

-¡E non tornare mai, grasso mascalzone! –bramó enfadado con el rostro enrojecido antes de volver, con la cabeza baja, hasta María. -¿Qué tanto miras tú?

-Tu… casa… es muy…

-Sí, ya sé que es pequeña… bueno, no la hice para complacer a nadie…

-Iba a decir que hermosa.

-Ah… ¿sí? –el rubor empeoró, haciendo que Lovino pareciera un tomate. –Eh… esto… grazie. Bueno, ya estuvo… vamos adentro. –sacó una llave y abrió la reja, dejando entrar primero a la jovencita que miró, embelesada, el pequeño terreno. Nunca había visto un lugar así, era bastante grande y cercado por el muro solamente, y sin embargo le parecía muy acogedor. -¡FELICIANO! ¡Venire fuori ovunque, cazzo!

-¿Ve~? –respondió una vocecita dulce desde la ventana más próxima. Lo que atinó a ver María fue una mata de cabello castaño rojizo, adornado por un alargado rulo parecido al de Lovino; lo siguiente que vio fue a un muchachito salir corriendo por la puerta y abalanzarse sobre el otro italiano, chillando de felicidad. -¡Fratello! ¡Te extrañé mucho, qué gusto me da verte…!

-¡Sí… ya suéltame, maldición! –masculló Lovino de mal modo, empujando al muchachito. A pesar de sus modos tan violentos María no dejó de notar que le guardaba gran cariño al menor, que seguía sonriendo atontado. –Bien, ésta es María. –señaló a la joven. No pudo continuar con su discurso porque el muchachito estaba agitando las manos enloquecido y hablando muy aprisa, sonriendo dulcemente a la recién llegada.

-¡Ve~ ciao! ¡Me llamo Feliciano! ¡Soy hermano de Lovino! ¡Y tú eres muy bella…!

-Ah… gracias… y… hola, Feli…

-Fratello… -gruñó el italiano de mayor edad con los ojos echando chispas. –En fin, ella se quedará aquí contigo. Cuídala bien, idiota, yo debo volver a París.

-¿Tan pronto? –se lamentó Feliciano.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, maldición, además no le avisé al bastardo de Antonio que iba a salir. Debe estar llorando a lágrima viva sobre mis calcetines de nuevo…

Lovino dio media vuelta sin despedirse y avanzó aprisa de vuelta a la reja. María corrió tras él.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de Emma?

-Eso arréglalo con Feliciano.

-Ah… otra cosa, por favor… no le digas a Antonio que estoy aquí. Por favor… -María juntó sus manos en señal de súplica. Lovino se sintió incómodo y desvió la mirada, murmurando por lo bajo:

-Va bene… no diré nada, lo prome… ah… Ciao.

Cuando Lovino se fue, Feliciano se acercó silenciosamente por atrás a María.

-Tú… ¿eres la novia de mi fratello?

-¿Qué? No, no, lo conocí el otro día y le pedí… hmm…

-Bueno, si te vas a quedar entonces debemos encontrarte acomodo en casa. –sin preguntar, el muchachito la tomó de la mano y entró con ella a la casa. Adentro, estaba todo muy limpio y arreglado, olía a madera recién barnizada y a algo condimentado muy rico que le despertó el apetito a la joven, que de pronto recordó que llevaba casi 16 horas sin probar alimento. –Ve~ bienvenida… ¿te gusta? Mi abuelito Rómulo nos la heredó a mí y a Lovino y desde entonces vivimos aquí, la reparamos y luego Lovino puso una hortaliza para tomates y yo puse otra de trigo…

-Suena bien, y sí me gusta tu casa, Feli, es muy alegre. –y era verdad, el aspecto hogareño combinado con las grandes ventanas abiertas de par en par que miraban a todas direcciones eran lo opuesto a la casa del holandés. Se respiraba la vida y la alegría en ese lugar.

-Eh… María… ¿te gusta la pasta?

-No he probado mucha pero sí, supongo.

-¡Bene! Hice hoy una rica pasta de ravioli con orégano y queso… vamos, ¿tienes hambre?

-La verdad sí, y mucha. –sonrió, el italiano le empezaba a caer bien.

Feliciano resultó ser de lo más amable y cariñoso. Le gustaba platicar hasta por los codos de todo lo que podía, pero todo con un aire tan despreocupado que María no se sentía fastidiada de escucharlo; así se enteró que cuando quedaron huérfanos él y su hermano fueron adoptados por personas diferentes, y no volvieron a reunirse hasta que fueron mayores, cuando establecieron su hogar definitivo en Livorno. También supo que Lovino trabajaba para Antonio, que de hecho había sido adoptado y criado por éste y que no mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ir a Madrid, tenía una pequeña banda de mafiosos en Nápoles. Además de todo, el italiano le contó que le gustaba mucho la música y pintar, y que uno de los cuadros que había en el recibidor (una marina, para ser exactos, con vista a un espléndido palacio) la pintó él mismo siendo niño, como único pasatiempo que tenía en la casa adoptiva.

-Y… ¿tú de dónde eres? –preguntó por fin.

-Ah… pues yo soy de México.

-Hmm… creo que no conozco ese lugar… ¿cómo es?

-Pues… ora que lo pienso, se parece mucho aquí.

María se pasó otro rato contándole de las espléndidas vistas del campo libre en su país natal, de los ranchos y haciendas y por último de las sierras y las montañas. Feliciano la miraba boquiabierto, escuchando muy atento su plática.

-¿Y porqué viniste aquí?

-Porque mi madre murió y yo quedé a cargo de… alguien. –en ese momento, la voz le falló. Agachó la cabeza, mirando los restos de salsa que quedaban en su plato y exhaló un suspiro. –Pero eso ya no importa.

-Ve~ lo siento mucho. –dijo el muchachito de todo corazón. –Yo también me sentí triste cuando murió mi abuelito, él me quería mucho y me enseñó muchas cosas. A veces cuando me siento solo me acuerdo de él y entonces dejo de sentirme triste. ¿Tú también piensas en tu mamma?

-No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. Ella era una mujer muy fuerte… tenía un mal carácter pero siempre era dulce conmigo.

Feliciano asintió, y luego la invitó a la planta alta de la casa para buscarle un acomodo. Murmuró algo sobre dejarle la recámara de Lovino pero de pronto se acordó que su hermano había dejado un gran desorden la última vez y que no era muy conveniente para ella dormir ahí.

-Tu hermano es bastante curioso. –comentó María.

-Sí, es porque siempre ha sido de carácter duro. Pero cuando era niño a veces mojaba la cama… y culpaba a las ardillas.

El comentario hizo reír con ganas a María, y pasó el resto de la noche conversando en un bonito cuarto que daba al extenso acantilado; Feliciano le prometió prestarle ropas limpias al día siguiente y luego de eso, al oscurecer, se despidió de ella y salió. María se arrebujó en la cama, encantada por el tenue olor a lavanda de las sábanas y la tibieza de éstas, que la invitaron pronto al sueño, el más reparador que había tenido en días y en el que por una vez, no hubo pensamientos desagradables de temor y dudas.

Al otro día, tal y como le dijo, Feliciano se apareció en la recámara de su invitada… usando nada más unos pequeños calzoncillos.

-¡Ve~ buon giorno!

-¿Hmm? –la adormilada jovencita abrió los ojos, y al verlo así lanzó un grito. -¡Feliciano! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Eh? Vine a dejarte la ropa.

-No hablo de eso… ¿duermes así?

-Es que anoche sentí mucho calor. –repuso mientras aparecía una manchita de sonrojo en su cara. María esbozó de repente una sonrisita de complicidad; una escena parecida había sido vivida por ella días antes, solo que esa vez estaba en el lugar de Feliciano y en el suyo estaba Lars…

-No te preocupes, lo comprendo. Bueno, quiero ver la ropa.

-Ah, sí. –el italiano depositó las prendas sobre la cama y salió. –Iré a preparar el desayuno.

María bajó unos minutos después, con el cabello acomodado en dos largas trenzas tal y como le gustaba, usando un amplio vestido blanco, largo hasta las rodillas, que llevaba a juego un corpiño de color cereza. Feliciano también le había dejado unas zapatillas del mismo tono.

-Ve~ te ves muy bonita. –musitó mientras dejaba delante de ella un plato con avena y frutas. Hacía tanto que la morena no comía bien que se abalanzó sobre su desayuno, haciendo ruiditos aprobatorios con cada bocado que tomaba.

-Hmm, es delicioso… por cierto, Feli, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

-Ah, sí. Es mía. –al ver el gesto de desconcierto de María, continuó. –Cuando era pequeño creían que yo era niña, así que me compraron muchos vestidos. Ése fue uno de los últimos que usé, pero siempre los guardo porque me parecen bonitos.

-¿Y porqué nunca les dijiste que eras hombre?

-Los vestidos son muy cómodos. –contestó sencillamente. María, todavía contrariada, siguió comiendo. –Además sirvieron mucho cuando Emma vino…

María escupió toda la avena, tosiendo un poco. Feliciano, asustado, se volvió.

-¡Emma! –saltó la joven en cuanto recuperó el resuello. -¡Casi lo olvido! Feliciano… -se levantó de la mesa mirando a su interlocutor con ojos chispeantes. –Emma… ¿la conoces? ¿Sabes dónde está? Lovino me dijo que ella estaba aquí…

-Hmm… sí. No vive muy lejos, a unos kilómetros por el acantilado. ¿Pero porqué…?

-Me es muy urgente verla, Feli, muy urgente. –su emoción era tal que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas al cerrar los puños pero no le importaba. Había perdido un día entero divagando sin acordarse del verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-Bene… podría llevarte a verla, luego de desayunar. –repuso tranquilamente.

-Sí, eso quiero justamente. Gracias, Feli.

Luego de un silencioso y calmado desayuno, los dos dirigieron sus pasos por la misma larga avenida de olivos, Feliciano, canturreando en voz baja, y María con el corazón encogido por la emoción; no tenía idea de con qué se iba a encontrar, pero deseaba que ocurriera y pronto. Y, si todo salía bien, quizá… solamente quizá… podría darle fin a tantas desventuras.

Su camino los llevó por entre las casitas perdidas en el acantilado, hasta que toparon con una, bastante separada de las otras, del mismo color que la casa de los italianos pero más pequeña, adornada con dos pedazos de jardín llenos a reventar de tulipanes y un largo tendedero se medio ocultaba tras la construcción. Feliciano señaló la casa y exclamó emocionado:

-Ahí vive Emma… ¡Ciao, Emma! –gritó aproximándose en loca carrera a la casita, seguido de María cuyo corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Afuera, justo del lado del tendedero que no se veía, estaba una muchachita alta, menuda, de hermosa piel sonrosada y cabello rubio oscuro adornado con un lazo verde; a primera vista María pudo notar el parecido entre ella y Lars, los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos y la misma extraña desviación en la nariz. La joven se dio la vuelta, atraída por los gritos animados del italiano y lo saludó extendiendo un brazo.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Hola!

El aludido llegó antes a ella y fue recibido con un abrazo. María quiso pensar, mientras veía ese adorable cuadro, que Lars alguna vez había sido como la rubia, igual de amable y cariñoso con todos… Fue entonces que Emma levantó la cabeza, sonriendo en una mueca casi felina, y notó la presencia de la morena. Feliciano volvió a la realidad y replicó:

-¡Hmm, cierto! Emma, ella es amiga de mi fratello, se llama María. ¡Ven, María!

La joven se aproximó, jugando nerviosa con los cordones de su corpiño. Emma parecía algo aturdida al verla, como si hubiese durado mucho tiempo sin entrar en contacto con otras personas, pero respondió con amabilidad saludándola.

-Goedemorgen. –saludó. -¿Entonces… eres amiga de Lovino?

María asintió, mirando primero a Feliciano, que sonreía inocentemente, y luego de vuelta a Emma.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Pero… de qué?

María tragó saliva, retorciendo aún los dedos en su corpiño.

-…Yo… conozco… a tu hermano.

Emma entreabrió los labios, y una mueca de auténtico desconcierto y temor apareció en su bello rostro. Antes de que María pudiera decirle otra cosa, se dio media vuelta intentando no encararla.

-Mi hermano… supongo que no quiere saber nada de mi… sigue molesto, ¿no es así?

-¿Molesto? Emma… Lars ha estado buscándote por casi tres años, está muy desesperado… por eso vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo.

Los ojos esmeralda de la belga se volvieron un tanto desconfiados.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-La verdad… eso es una larga historia.

-Entiendo… -unos segundos después, esbozó su misma sonrisa insólita. -¿Quieres tomar chocolate mientras me lo cuentas?

Un poco más aliviada, María entró junto con Emma a la casa. Feliciano volvió por el camino de la costa, murmurando algo sobre regresar en unas horas por María, y así las dos mujeres pasaron el mediodía entero hablando sobre Lars y la insólita historia que la morena tuvo que explicarle. Emma no se mostró reacia a creer lo que le contaba, por más extraño que resultara, y al final asintió solamente.

-Entonces no está molesto conmigo… ¡quiere verme! ¿Dónde está?

-La verdad le perdí el rastro luego de la entrada a su casa de Francis y los otros dos. –contestó un poco decaída. –Pero estoy bien segura que se encuentra bien…

-Mi hermano, siempre tan extraño. –comentó Emma con voz soñadora. –Recuerdo cuando éramos niños… vivíamos en una cabaña muy vieja junto a un molino, sobrevivíamos con lo indispensable; a Lars no le gustaba, y empezó a ahorrar dinero como nunca, creo que se volvió muy tacaño en ese entonces… -rió en voz baja. –Y cuando crecimos y nos mudamos, se le veía más feliz… Para la gente es difícil notar cuando cambia de humor pero no es imposible, yo lo recuerdo muy bien… dime, ¿sigue usando la ridícula bufanda azul rayada?

-Oh sí.

-La hice yo… debían ser rayas verticales pero me equivoqué… y de todos modos se la puso sin rechistar. Algunas veces le mencioné sobre arreglarla, pero se negó, dijo que le gustaba tal y como estaba.

-Gustarle tal y como es… -murmuró en voz baja María, sin darse cuenta de lo repentinamente suave que sonó su voz. Ella también, ¿podría gustarle tal y como era? Si no, ¿cómo se explicaba que la hubiera buscado apenas 48 horas de haberla perdido y con tanto ímpetu como para ponerse en riesgo? ¿Sería posible que… él… sintiera algo más por ella que sólo el arrebato pasional de ésa ocasión?

La carita maliciosa y divertida de Emma la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Aaay!... Lo siento, estaba pensando…

-Recordando según veo. –repuso con mucha tranquilidad. Luego de un instante de silencio, preguntó: -A ti te gusta Lars, ¿no?

-¿Qué? –exclamó María, escandalizada.

-Y supongo que tú no le molestas demasiado.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡A duras penas lo conozco!

-Mira… te deja entrar a su casa, te da de comer, se molesta cuando duermes en su cama pero no hace mucho escándalo, te presta ropa y te confía sus secretos. A mí me parece que le agradas… y mucho. –antes de que María pudiese protestar, añadió: -Me alegro. Mi hermano necesita de alguien que lo haga sentir feliz… ahora que yo no puedo… y que de todos modos nunca podría.

-No digas tonterías. Eres su hermana, cuando te vea se volverá loco de felicidad y yo… volveré a mi casa, a como dé lugar.

-¿No te quedarás? –la belga hizo un gesto contrariado. –Pero…

-Lo siento. Lo único que deseo ahora es que te reúnas con Lars y entonces poder salir de aquí. Es… una especie de trato.

-Yo pienso… -continuó Emma. –que lo mejor sería que te quedaras. A mi hermano le encantaría… y a mí también. No tengo amigas con quienes platicar y me harías muy buena compañía… claro, si quieres.

-Eso es muy lindo… pero la verdad, no hay nada en este continente para mí. –repuso un poco triste.

-Yo creo que sí. –contestó la otra enigmáticamente, levantándose para llevar la bandeja a la cocina, dejando a María con pensamientos confusos.

…

_Ya apareció Emma *-* y los Vargas oooow~ son tan cosos…_

_Bueno, ahora vamos a los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__he aquí la continuación con hermosos italianos cositos y Emma perfectamente bien xD_

_**ItzelDurand: **__x'D jajajaja! No hay problema. Bueno, hoy se salvó de milagro por culpa de la torpeza de Lud xD y por cierto, si quieres lemon intenso/extenso/salvajoso del macho patatas, no sé si hayas leído el fic de "Remember the Sin" (coffcoffesmiocoff) n.n Arcoiris con pasta y tacos *-*_

_**Flannya: **__Con tantos giros temo marear gente en este fic bueno, Lud tiene sus momentitos nazis (?) y Lovino será tsundere pero no es malo. _

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Aquí hay mucho Feliciano y Emma n.n espero que te guste._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Algunos pagarán caro… otros, no tanto… espera y verás ;D_

_**La Nena: **__Solo un poquito n.n_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Fan1: **__Sólo Lovino, please, es demasiado fabuloso (?)_

_**Dicotiledonia: **__Exaaacto xD_

_**Lars het wolf: **__Holi~ n.n gracias._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Escurridiza pero medio mensa xD no tiene sentido del tacto (igual y ¿quién lo tiene?) Muchos italianos diciendo ve~ *-*_

_**Mokachina: **__Nada, no hay modo con Lud, recemos para que no tome venganza con alguien más bonito… (digamos Feli… ok, no más doujinshis GerIta xD)_

_Eso es todo por hoy, en el siguiente capítulo… desencuentros :D muajajaja… ¡adiosito!_


	11. Reencuentro y Desencuentro

_**oOoOo**_

Los días próximos se pasaron como agua, y María estaba disfrutando lo indecible en el hermoso paisaje de Livorno. Seguía viviendo en la casa de los Vargas, pero se le hacía costumbre ir a cierta hora, luego del desayuno, a ayudar a Emma con los quehaceres de su hogar; las dos muchachas estaban entablando una amistad llena de complicidad y comprensión pues sus situaciones no eran tan distintas las unas de las otras, a ambas las habían llevado con engaños a un lugar que odiaban, y la buena suerte fue la que las salvó de seguir sufriendo vejaciones. Sólo que, a diferencia de Emma que aún concebía el mundo con aire soñador, María guardaba un rencor hondo por Francis, rencor que aunque la llegada a Italia lo había disipado, seguía por ahí latente como una herida mal curada.

-No te preocupes por Bonnefoy. –le pidió la belga mientras se ponía a tender la ropa en su improvisado tendedero.

-Es un maldito. ¿Qué si me ha encerrado? Sí. ¿Qué si me vendió? Sí. Pero lo que trató de hacerle a Lars fue… fue…

-No te angusties, mi hermano es duro de matar. –al decir esto, Emma esbozó su sonrisa gatuna. –Tiene hielo en vez de sangre… o bueno, tenía. –añadió con su misma voz enigmática que usaba cuando hablaba "discretamente" de su hermano frente a María. Ésta ya había aprendido a captar la sutileza en el cambio de tono pero se reducía a suspirar y negar con la cabeza, porque por lo visto a Emma no le quedaba claro que Lars estaba fuera del contexto.

Aunque… ¿de verdad así lo quería? No dejaba de pensar, a veces, en el holandés, preguntándose dónde rayos estaría ocultándose, temerosa de que cualquier día se descuidara y cualquiera de los amigotes de Francis lo encontrara. Aquélla duda temerosa la había tratado de consolar diciéndose a sí misma que su desesperación venía del hecho de querer avisarle, tan pronto como fuera posible, acerca de la buena salud de su hermana y de su paradero, porque eso pondría fin, en parte, a su descalabrada desventura. Sí, eso era todo, se dijo a sí misma mientras terminaba de restregar contra el lavadero de piedra una sábana blanca, tan suave al tacto que parecía mentira. La sábana le recordó, vagamente, a las mismas mantas que Lars usaba en su cama, las mismas en que se arrebujó la noche que tuvo frío, y las mismas que la cubrieron cuando…

Un rubor intenso apareció en sus mejillas, acordándose de ese momento trémulo, de las caricias y los besos silenciosos, del violento estallido de pasión y de ternura, y de cuán feliz había sido por unos momentos en medio de ese mundo gris y confuso.

-¡María! ¡Ven, ayúdame!

Los gritos de Emma la devolvieron a la realidad, porque unas nubes de tamaño descomunal se arrastraban por el cielo y comenzaban a gotear. Tan aprisa como pudieron, la dos mujeres tomaron la ropa del tendedero y la echaron en una canasta; María se ofreció a entrar con Emma para ayudarla a extender las prendas junto a la chimenea, pero en esos instantes vio la pequeña silueta de Feliciano agitando un paraguas y gritando a voz en cuello:

-¡Ve~ ve~ ve~ ... María!

-¡Es Feli!

-María, ve con él, no te preocupes. –Emma le despidió con un movimiento de la mano y María se apresuró a alcanzar al italiano, volviendo juntos por el camino de la costa mientras la suave llovizna arreciaba.

Cuando los dos llegaron, el pueblo entero estaba anegado, y el muchachito miraba por su ventana con aire nostálgico.

-Aaah… mi trigo se ahogará… no tendré sémola para hacer pasta.

-No te angusties, tu trigo estará bien. –María revolvía las alacenas, buscando café para quitarse el frío que se estaba colando a la casa. Lo único que halló, además de una cajita de sémola y dos costales de azúcar, fue un frasquito lleno de un polvo oscuro. Parecía café, pero era muy claro para serlo, y al abrirlo reconoció su aroma y se sintió de repente transportada a un lugar muy lejano, del otro lado del mar. –Feliciano…

-¿Sí? –preguntó, todavía mirando pesaroso sus trigos que se agitaban violentamente.

-¿Tienes leche?

-Ah… sí, en el cobertizo junto con el queso.

Sin preguntar más, María se apresuró por el pasillo hasta una puertecita de madera lustrosa que daba directamente con el cobertizo, que les servía de granero y bodega a los italianos; en dos grandes contenedores metálicos se encontraba la leche fresca, y la joven sacó en un jarro descomunal leche suficiente, volviendo con el mismo silencio a la cocina para preparar el cacao y hacer chocolate. Revolvió todos los ingredientes y se pasó los minutos próximos removiendo éste con una palita hasta que hirvió y el aroma entero cubrió la casa; incluso Feliciano, cuya obsesiva observación al trigo estaba poniéndolo ansioso, se distrajo atraído por el olor del chocolate y viajó casi flotando a la cocina.

-Ve~ e 'il cioccolato? –preguntó.

-Ah pos claro, qué mejor remedio para las tardes lluviosas que esto. –María sirvió dos tazas grandes y Feliciano sacó pan dulce de una alacena. Los dos pasaron un buen rato sentados en la sala degustando el pan con chocolate y mirando la lluvia.

Pero la calma no duró mucho rato, pues un par de horas más tarde, cuando la lluvia había amainado un poco, oyeron unos fuerte golpes en la puerta seguidos de un grito enfadado:

-¡Feliciano, che palle… abre la maldita puerta, me estoy congelando, maldición!

-¿Lo… Lovino? –el muchachito se levantó y abrió la puerta, recibiendo un aironazo cargado de brisa y a su hermano, hecho una sopa.

-¡¿Porqué tardaste tanto en abrir, maldición?! ¡Maldito bastardo Antonio, no me dejó irme antes y el tren se atrasó, idiotas…!

-Supongo que lo mejor será darle chocolate para que se caliente. –musitó María.

-¿Cioccolato? ¡No! Un café sería mejor… el café siempre es mejor… -pero de todos modos, apenas recibir la taza, Lovino se bebió el tibio contenido a grandes tragos y por un momento, su rostro enrojecido se tornó aliviado. -… Bueno… no está tan mal… maldición. –añadió con un tono de voz que indicaba que se daba por vencido.

-Ve~ fratello… ¿cómo te fue en París? –quiso saber el menor mientras le echaba a los hombros una toalla.

-Es todo la misma porquería de siempre. Ah, y tú… -añadió señalando acusativamente a María. –Todo el mundo te está buscando, el bastardo español me dijo que Francis está vuelto loco y que le puso precio a tu cabeza y a la de cualquier idiota que te ayudara.

-Entiendo de lo que hablas. –le contestó fríamente. –Pero solo necesito una última cosa por hacer antes de irme de aquí.

-Yo… no… dije que quería que te fueras. –musitó Lovino agachando la cabeza, avergonzado. –Sólo quería que… bueno… el bastardo…

-Lovino. –le cortó María. –Necesito que hagas algo, algo muy delicado y que no sé si se pueda hacer pero si lo logras te estaré agradecida.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Ve al sur del Sena y busca por todos lados a Lars…

-¿Lars? –le interrumpió, levantando una ceja- ¿Lars Vanderhoeven?

-Eh… sí, supongo que así se llama.

-¿El idiota amargado que vendía alcohol al bastardo francés?

-Sí, él mismo. Búscalo, y cuando lo encuentres dile por favor dónde estoy, ¡pero sólo a él, cuida que nadie más te escuche o estaremos en graves problemas! –esperó mirando expectante el rostro aún molesto del italiano, que tenía los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

-Bene… supongamos que lo encuentro y le digo, ¿y si no me cree?

-Te creerá. –aseguró. –Porque yo te daré algo para que te crea.

Apenas un par de días después, las calles de París también fueron asoladas por la lluvia, que anunciaba la proximidad del otoño. Por una de sus calles menos transitadas, se movía una silueta alta, disfrazada con una gruesa barba rubia y unos anteojos redondos que se resbalaban hasta la punta de la torcida nariz; bajo su chaqueta oscura se notaba apenas una bufanda blanca y azul a rayas que bien se pudo confundir con el cuello de una camisa de marinero. El hombre andaba con paso rápido por los callejones apestosos a basura y fríos por el efecto de la lluvia, y siguió así hasta que a su lado pasó corriendo un muchachito de aspecto hosco, que se detuvo de improviso y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Y tú qué quieres? –gruñó con su tono habitual. El muchacho siguió escudriñándolo atentamente con aire inquisitivo, haciéndolo perder la paciencia. –Te recomiendo que te apartes de una buena vez. Si quieres dinero ni creas que te lo voy a dar.

-¿Es usted Lars, verdad? –preguntó Lovino. El hombre le fulminó con la mirada.

-No sé de quién me hablas, mocoso, y deja ya de seguirme. –ya se disponía el de barba rubia a seguir su andanza cuando escuchó a Lovino gritar:

-¡Alto, maldición, quiero decirte algo sobre María!

El hombre se frenó en seco, dejando que sus ojos esmeraldas se pasearan de un lado a otro, temeroso de que alguien más hubiera escuchado al jovencito o lo estuviera siguiendo. Se dio medio vuelta bruscamente, cogió al italiano de un brazo sin hacer caso de sus protestas y lo empujó adentro de un callejón.

-¿María? ¿Una muchachita morena que trabaja en el burdel de Francis Bonnefoy?

-Esa misma. Me dijo que podrías estar por estos lugares, llevo dos días buscándote, maldición. –le espetó con su grosería de siempre. El holandés, sin embargo, no estaba muy convencido; había reconocido al muchacho luego de verlo mejor.

-Yo te conozco. Eres el chiquillo que trabaja para Antonio, ¿verdad?

-De algún modo hay que llevar el tomate a la mesa. Ahora, María me ha pedido decirte algo y más vale que lo escuches bien, idiota, porque no pienso repetirlo.

El holandés aguardó, cruzando los brazos. Lovino flaqueó por un instante, Lars era significativamente más alto y fuerte que él, pero no pensaba dejarse amilanar.

-Va bene… María escapó del burdel, no sé cómo rayos así que no me lo preguntes.

-¿María huyó? –algo titiló en los ojos esmeralda del hombre.

-Sí, sí, y luego se marchó. Ya no está en Francia.

Aquello que titiló se apagó de golpe. Lars desvió la mirada, sin darse cuenta que su decepción era notable.

-Seguro volvió a su patria.

-Claro que no, idiota, sigue en Europa, yo sé dónde está… Livorno. –musitó.

-¿Livorno? –repitió Lars en voz alta.

-¡Shhhhh maldición! ¿Qué quieres que todo París se entere, idiota? –exclamó Lovino, haciendo que un transeúnte que trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con una capa y que pasaba por ahí echara a correr dando un respingo. –Pues sí, está en Livorno, en casa de mi fratello. Me ha pedido que te avisara que necesita verte ahí, así que si quieres irte…

-¿Y cómo sé que no es un engaño para que Francis me atrape?

-Porque Francis no sabe que sigues vivo, idiota. María me lo contó… y como veo que no me crees ten esto. –el italiano revolvió sus bolsillos hasta dar con lo que parecía una tira de tela roja. Al extraerla, Lars reconoció al instante los tirantes que le había dado a María para vestirse cuando estuvo en su apartamento. Tomó la prenda con dedos temblorosos, revisándola de arriba abajo, buscando alguna alteración, alguna señal de que había truco en las palabras de Lovino, pero no, no encontró nada que pusiera entredicho lo que escuchó, y asintió.

-Te creo, muchacho. Entonces llévame a Livorno.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah no, ese no es el trato que hice con María!

-Es el trato que haces conmigo. O me llevas por las buenas o… -la mirada del holandés era tan amenazadora que a Lovino no le quedó remedio que aceptar.

-Qué suerte la mía, maldición. –gruñó. –Justo acababa de soltarme del bastardo de Antonio…

Tuvieron que pasar casi veinticuatro horas para que, mientras María se apresuraba a recoger la ropa junto con Emma, viera de nuevo la figura de Feliciano corriendo por el camino de la costa y agitando sus manos muy entusiasmado.

-¡María… María… mi fratello me envió una nota, dice que viene y que…!

-¡Ya, ya, Feliciano, ya entendí! –le cortó antes de que terminara la oración. Luego, se volvió a Emma. –Oye, respecto a lo del chocolate, ¿quieres ir y tomar un poco?

-No sé. Aún tengo mucho trabajo en casa, tengo que regar los tulipanes y…

-Esos se regarán solitos con la lluvia, por favor, acompáñanos.

Quizá fuera un defecto genético de los neerlandeses, pero apenas ver los ojos suplicantes de la morena, Emma aceptó y quitándose el delantal fue junto a los dos encantadores muchachitos que estaban tan de buen humor. Llegaron pronto a la casa de los Vargas, y Feliciano echó a notar algo extraño.

-Ve~ la puerta está abierta.

Los tres se asomaron cuidadosamente. La casa parecía desierta, a excepción de ese pequeño detalle; avanzaron un poco más, oyendo unos pasos sordos en la sala y María, valientemente, se adelantó, seguida por Feliciano, que empezaba a temblar, y por Emma, a lo que algo en su interior la tenía materialmente clavada al suelo. Vieron dos siluetas recortadas por la luz de la ventana, ambas caminando de un lado a otro con andares de gato; María asomó la cabeza, escudriñando el interior, tratando de reconocer a los dos individuos…

Feliciano, que se asomó también, rompió el silencio.

-¡Fratello!

Entró dando un salto a la sala y se colgó de los hombros de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ah… Feliciano, maldición, suéltame!

El otro hombre levantó la mirada y se topó con María. Apenas verla, un fuerte respingo brotó de sus labios, y se quitó de un tirón el sombrero y la barba falsa dejando ver el rostro agotado de Lars.

-María… -susurró visiblemente conmocionado.

La joven apenas iba a hablar cuando oyó unos pasos sordos a su espalda. Emma, muerta de curiosidad, había entrado a la sala, y al ver la descomunal figura de su hermano pareció encogerse, presa de una mezcla de terror, vergüenza y sorpresa. Lars también reaccionó así, poniendo los ojos como platos y contemplando fuera de sí a su hermana. Hubo tras eso un silencio apenas roto por los ruiditos felices de Feliciano y los gruñidos de Lovino, hasta que Lars dio un par de pasos al frente, pasos bastante largos que lo llevaron enfrente de Emma, haciendo que ésta se apretujara contra la pared sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-L… Lars… -susurró casi sin voz, temblando y con las manos retorciéndose. Una mano del holandés se dirigió a ella, y María pudo notar que Emma buscaba un sitio dónde esconderse, pero entonces Lars le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y replicó:

-Mijn zus…

Aquello bastó para quebrar la tensión. Emma sonrió enternecida y los ojos se le anegaron en llanto, lanzándose a los brazos del rubio y gimoteando:

-¡Broer! ¡Lieve broer!

María se apartó calladamente, mirando a los dos pares de hermanos abrazándose y sobre todo a Lars y Emma; nunca imaginó ver al holandés tan contento como lucía ahora, tan lleno de vida, tan tranquilo… Ya no era el hombre seco y distante que conoció una noche fría, sino que había rejuvenecido de golpe, y podía ver en sus labios las sombras de risas pasadas que volvían a florecer.

Y se convenció más que antes que en ese vasto continente, no había nada para ella.

Se dirigió tranquilamente al vestíbulo, esperando que la alegre reunión finalizara para volver y anunciarles sus propósitos de marcharse, hasta que recordó que cuando entraron se les había olvidado también cerrar la puerta y fue a hacerlo. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla bien cerrada, pero imaginó que Emma, la última en entrar, lo había hecho

O al menos eso pensó hasta que un fuerte brazo la sujetó al mismo tiempo que una mano le tapaba la boca.

-Kesesese… mira qué tenemos aquí… -musitó una voz divertida en su oído. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que el hombre que la sujetaba hacía una señal a sus espaldas, y no tardó mucho en comprender lo que pasaba. Se agitó, gimiendo imposibilitada para hablar, tratando de advertirles a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces escucho gritos aterrorizados justo después que una alegre y socarrona voz saludara:

-Bon après-midi… qué hermosa reunión familiar es ésta, ¿non?

María fue llevada a rastras a la sala, donde se encontró con los Vargas y los Vanderhoeven encogidos contra la ventana mientras Francis enarbolaba un revólver y sonreía; ya no había rastro alguno de su típica desfachatez en su rostro, sólo aquélla mueca sádica y enfurecida que no podía ocultar. A su lado, encogido de horror y con la vista clavada en el suelo, estaba Antonio.

-¡Tú! –escupió Lovino lleno de rabia, mirando con ojos asesinos a Antonio que parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Oh, oui, lo olvidé, gracias a mon ami Antoinne por ayudarnos a dar con este lugar tan… hermoso. –dijo Francis. María abrió desconcertada los ojos, ¿acaso Lovino le había contado…? Pero al ver la ira contenida del italiano entendió que Antonio debió enterarse de otro modo. Aún así, la breve alegría que flotaba en la atmósfera había decaído mucho, dejando tras de sí una presión sofocante. –Bueno, vayamos a los negocios… Marie, chérie, eres muy grosera y traviesa, haberte fugado de la espléndida casa donde te he vestido y alimentado… non, eso es maleducado, tendré que castigarte de regreso. –la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. –En cuanto a ustedes dos, Gilbert et Antoine, estoy algo decepcionado porque por lo visto, Lars sigue con vida… pero se los perdonaré ya que encontramos a… otra personita.

Al decir esto, Francis sonrió lascivamente mientras sus ojos se dirigían a Emma, que estaba encogida de terror en los brazos de su hermano.

-Si te quieres llevar a mi hermana, será sobre mi cadáver. –le amenazó Lars.

-Lo haré, chéri, créeme que lo haré…

-¡No! –por fin el español parecía haber recuperado el habla, y miraba con súplica a Francis. –Por favor… deja a Emma… te pagué su libertad, ¿o no? ¡Lo hice!

-Me sigues debiendo, Antoine, y la mademoiselle Vanderhoeven es todo el pago que te pido.

-¡No! ¡María! ¡Llévate a María! ¡A Emma déjala tranquila!

-Si eso pasa, tendré que hacer algo muy, muy drástico.

-¡No importa! ¡Déjala a ella!

Hubo un momento horrible en que María se sintió abandonada; sin embargo, cuando Francis se volvió para verla y sonreír de un modo poco amable, los italianos empezaron a protestar, aunque Feliciano se reducía a chillar aterrorizado.

-¡Ve~! ¡María! Per favore, non farle male!

-¡Antonio, bastardo spagnolo! Vaffanculo fottuto idiota!

-Qué espectáculo tan lamentable. –suspiró Francis. –En fin, dadas las circunstancias tenemos ya el trato. Marie volverá conmigo… Emma… -por un momento la observó malicioso. –Admito que la extrañaré pero no puedo hacer ya nada, ¿non? En cuanto a Lars…

El francés chasqueó sus dedos. Gilbert empujó a María hacia los brazos de Francis, que la sujetó con mucha fuerza, y luego dando largas zancadas se acercó a Emma y la arrancó de Lars, arrojándosela a Antonio que la abrazó protectoramente; Lars ya se había abalanzado con intenciones de rescatarla cuando Gilbert lo atrapó y, luego de un breve forcejeo logró someterlo. Francis parecía estar muy divertido con todo aquello, y seguí apuntándole con su arma a los dos italianos indefensos.

-¿Ya es el momento, Francis? –preguntó Gilbert.

-El tiempo vuela, es mejor que se haga pronto.

El albino extrajo de entre sus ropas un cuchillo y lo colocó sobre el cuello del holandés. Los chillidos de Emma y María no se hicieron esperar, pero Francis miró desconcertado a la morena más que a la otra chica.

-¿Pero qué es esto, chérie? ¿Lloras por ese idiota? ¿Porqué…? –los ojos azules del francés pasaron de Lars a María y viceversa, y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios. –Oh… no, no irán a decirme ustedes dos que… ¡Hon~ hon~hon~! ¡Qué divertido es todo esto, de veras me asombran! Lástima que todo lo bueno dura poco, ¿verdad?

Gilbert movió un poco su mano, y los reclamos de las dos mujeres se redoblaron. Antonio contenía con todas sus fuerzas a Emma, que estaba fuera de sí, y María se retorcía intentando soltarse del agarre del francés.

-¡Por favor, no! –exclamó desesperada. -¡No lo mates!

-No tengo más remedio, chérie.

Gilbert movió su mano otra vez, y notaron cómo el cuchillo se hundía en la piel de Lars. María, a la desesperada, gritó de nuevo.

-¡Alto, ALTO! ¡Quiero hacer un trato!

Todos la miraron con sumo interés. Francis le dio media vuelta, sujetándola de los brazos y observándola con escrutinio.

-¿Qué trato, mon amour?

-Deja… ir… a Lars… y a su hermana… y a los Vargas… Y yo… -María suspiró, dejando caer dócilmente su cabeza. –Nunca más volveré a huir. Me quedaré en el burdel y haré todo lo que tú me pidas, todo… te pagaré todo el dinero que te debo ahora… es todo lo que te pido.

-Ah… no sé… es un trato arriesgado… -Francis se pasó una mano por la cabeza. –No sé…

-En serio… haré… todo lo que me pidas… -musitó con voz temblorosa la morena, y al ver la indecisión de Francis hizo lo último que hubiera deseado hacer. Acercó sus labios al rostro del mayor y depositó sobre éste pequeños besos; el francés abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, mientras María bajaba sus besos hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo juguetonamente mientras se abrazaba a sus hombros. Francis emitió un sonido bajo, como un gemido, y sonrió acariciando los cabellos de la joven.

-Mon chérie… eres una criatura encantadora, de verdad… ahh~ -gimió esta vez en voz más alta cuando los labios de María empezaron a chupar con la misma ansiedad el nacimiento de su hombro, por debajo de la ropa. –Oui… estoy de acuerdo contigo. Volverás al burdel y tus amiguitos vivirán libremente.

-¿Sí? –los ojos de la mexicana se llenaron de luz. –Gracias, Monsieur, de verdad… gracias…

-Oui, mon chérie… pero entenderás también que hay deudas que tarde que temprano deben de pagarse, ¿non? –el francés dirigió su mano armada a Lars y la cargó. –El resto estará bien, no te angusties, pero esto debe pagarse… ahora…

-¡NO! –gritaron cuatro voces a la vez. Hubo un momento de confusión, en el que sonaron varios gritos y golpes; María cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, escuchando un chillido de dolor por parte del francés, y después cuando enfocó los ojos descubrió que Lars intentaba quitarle a Antonio de encima a Emma.

-¡Basta! –bramó Francis fuera de sus casillas. Tenía la nariz rota y sangraba profusamente manchando sus elegantes ropas. Levantó la pistola y accionó el gatillo en dirección ya no a Lars, sino a Emma, cuyos ojos reflejaban un gran terror.

-¡EMMA! –exclamaron a la vez Lars y Antonio, y luego hubo un solo grito de dolor. Todos se quedaron quietos mirando, expectantes, lo que había sucedido, intentando averiguar a quién l había dado la bala.

No tardaron en darse cuenta. Antonio, pálido como la cera, cayó al piso con el pecho ensangrentado. Gilbert estaba paralizado junto a la ventana, conteniendo con cada mano a los hermanos Vargas, mirando completamente confundido la escena; Lars, de pie, abrazaba a Emma que también lloraba, y que de improvisto se soltó de su hermano para arrodillarse y tomar la mano del moribundo.

-Antonio… -murmuró. –Antonio… dime algo, lo que sea…

El español abrió pesadamente los ojos, intentando disfrazar su dolor con una sonrisa.

-Emma… Lo… lo siento mucho… no me di cuenta… de lo que hice hasta que fue… muy tarde… perdóname… por favor…

La belga desvió la mirada, mordiéndose los labios, pero luego le sonrió apaciguadora.

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes? Un gran tonto… pero te perdono…

Antonio asintió y luego, con los ojos desenfocados, buscó a María.

-Lo siento… tr… traicioné la confianza de tu m… madre… y la tuya…

María negó secamente con la cabeza, mirando con profundo pesar a Antonio. Él la había llevado a ésa trampa, le había destruido la vida y, sin embargo, aquél último acto desesperado parecía haberlo devuelto a su estado de gracia, sin malicia ni pecados que expirar. Emma se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente; Antonio la miró por un breve instante.

-Emma, yo te… te am…

No dijo nada más. Su cabeza cayó secamente al piso, con los ojos cerrados y el esbozo de su sonrisa final en los labios. A sus espaldas, María oyó a Lovino gimotear "Español idiota… idiota…" y luego, el silencio más horrible los inundó a todos.

Feliciano lloraba en silencio, María también, incapaz de salir de su asombro, Emma por el contrario lloraba a lágrima tendida. Francis, recuperando su estoicismo, repuso:

-Bueno… igual y todo este lío fue por su culpa así que… -se encogió de hombros. –Gilbert, ayúdame con esto… -pero para su sorpresa el prusiano no se movió de su lugar, y sus ojos escarlata parecían echar fuego. -¡Gilbert!

Obedeció calladamente, acercándose y echándole una mirada casi de disculpa a la desconsolada Emma.

-Tres bien… ahora Marie, vámonos…

-¡Alto! –gritó Lars, adelantándose y tratando de sujetarla, pero la morena lo detuvo.

-No… Ya no quiero más… más… tragedias… -los ojos dorados se dirigieron a los Vargas. –Lo siento mucho, lo arruiné todo…

Luego, con la cabeza baja, marchó junto con Francis, mirando con gran pesar por última vez a Lars. Se acercaron a la puerta y entonces escuchó cómo el holandés gritaba:

-¡María… Ik hou van je!

Pero ella sólo lo escuchó decir su nombre, porque Francis cerró la puerta violentamente tras de sí. Y de ese modo, María volvió a despedirse del paraíso, en donde creyó que finalmente había encontrado la felicidad.

…

_Esta costumbre que me está dando de matar personajes ha de ser malsana ;w; lo siento mucho, pero prometí darle un final a cada uno de los BTT y aunque sinceramente hubiera querido que Emma y Toñito tomatito se quedaran juntos pos… bueno, tengo otros planes._

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta n.n _

_**ItzelDurand: **__El trío de inocencia mata de amor a cualquiera x3 Oooow Remember the Sin, mi invento pornográfico (quedé traumatizada yo misma luego de redactarlo xD es lo más hardcore que he escrito). Me honra que te gusten mis fanfics, gracias _

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Jajaja por nada n.n_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Unos ricos tacos habrían estado bien pero… Feli no tiene nixtamal en su bodega ni nada parecido, y con sémola dudo que sepan bien jajaja._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Es el que más he oído para abuelito Roma :3 claro que continuamos con más tsunderismo italiano, que vende bien (?)_

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__Hmm… en este momento no sé qué tan bueno o malo sea eso… para mí, me refiero. Por salud te recomiendo que salgas, tomes rico sol… y entonces si te aburres te lleves la computadora para que te broncees mientras lees y todos contentos, jajaja._

_**Sorita Uchiha: **__Muchas gracias :D_

_En fin, los veo en el próximo capítulo porque según mis cálculos quedan como… 2 ._. sí, pero no se angustien que mi hiperactividad me ha hecho pensar en otro fanfic donde tendrán muchas más emociones y más n.n ¡adiosito!_


	12. Infierno

_**oOoOo**_

La vuelta a París significaba el fin de todas las esperanzas de María. Acurrucada en su asiento, no atendió a los paisajes que se avistaban desde su ventana del tren ni desde el coche en el que Francis la condujo al burdel. Parecía ausente de este mundo, perdida en la memoria doblemente dulce y tristona de Livorno y lo que vivió ahí.

Por su lado, Francis estaba en la gloria. Acababa de obtener la victoria, quizá a un precio más alto del que quería, pero qué mas daba si volvía a tener su pequeña mina de oro. A cada rato, le lanzaba una mirada encendida a la silenciosa joven, como si contara mentalmente la cantidad de dinero que podría sacar usándola en, al menos, tres meses. Claro, antes él tendría que darle una pequeña lección para que aprendiera a ser bien educada.

Cuando bajaron del coche, entraron al burdel y a la oficina de Francis, éste cerró con un portazo y miró divertido a María, que parecía seguir con la mente en otro lugar.

-Bien, mon chérie, te has divertido mucho en Italia, ¿verdad? Más de una semana ausente… ¿crees que eso es divertido? Pero no importa ya porque estás aquí… y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Por primera vez desde que ella aceptó volver al burdel por su cuenta, María abrió la boca.

-¿Qué pasó con los Vargas?

-¿Ellos? No te preocupes, Gilbert se encargará personalmente.

-Pero… dijiste… que no les harías daño…

-Correcto, yo lo dije, pero Gilbert tiene el criterio necesario para… decidir qué hacer en estos casos. –Francis se encogió de hombros, y por primera vez María entendió que había caído en una trampa mayor; no se había quedado a asegurarse que sus amigos estaban bien, y a los dos adorables muchachitos les podía pasar cualquier cosa horrible con el esbirro del francés ahí. ¿Y qué había de los Vanderhoeven? ¿Emma estaría bien? ¿Y Lars? De ésta no sabía cómo iba a escaparse… estaba angustiada, muy angustiada, y ya no había manera de comprobar que estuvieran a salvo.

Hundida en esos pensamientos terribles, ahogó un sollozo y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Las manos de Francis, de pronto, se posaron en sus hombros.

-Oh, chérie… lamento tanto verte llorar así… me gustaría poder consolarte como se debe pero debo cumplir con un deber muy grave antes… -musitó con su voz envenenada. María lo miró de reojo.

-¿Deber… grave?

-Oui. Verás, tu acción se merece un castigo adecuado del que personalmente quisiera prescindir… -el francés hablaba como si de veras lamentara lo que acababa de decir, pero el destello en sus ojos y el tic de sus labios indicaban todo lo contrario. –Pero es necesario que aprendas a obedecer a tus mayores y, de paso… algunas cosillas que te serán útiles en esta nueva vida tuya.

No le costó mucho a la morena entender de lo que le estaba hablando, pero eso no evitó que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo antes de preguntar, con el miedo mezclado en su voz:

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Bueno… -Francis se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativo. –Hacerte lo mismo que hacen todos no suena mal, pero sinceramente eso sería, para ti, casi un premio… el placer, mon chérie, es a la vez un don que se da y se recibe, y siendo franco, no te lo has ganado con tu comportamiento reciente. –ahogó una risita antes de continuar. –Por otro lado, las ideas de monsieur Beilschmidt son un castigo ejemplar pero… brutal. Oui, nunca me atrevería a hacerte lo que él intentó aquélla noche… pero… sí, creo que ya sé…

María volvió a sentir otro escalofrío, acordándose de cómo Ludwig había intentado tomarla; pero Francis acababa de decir que nunca usaría ese método con ella, entonces… ¿qué le estaba reservando?

El francés se volvió para mirarla, sonriendo con decisión.

-Ven aquí… -le indicó haciendo un gesto imperioso con la mano. Medio tropezando, la joven se aproximó y el otro no perdió tiempo, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, aprisionando su boquita temblorosa con un hambriento beso. María no recordaba que ni Lars ni Berwald la hubiesen besado así, tal vez porque jamás había tenido la bizarra experiencia de recibir un beso bien entrenado, que buscaba satisfacer y al mismo tiempo someter; era un beso muy teatral y para ella, sin ningún disfrute.

Alcanzó a lanzar un gemido cuando se separaron, no por gusto sino por la dolorosa falta de aire a la que estuvo expuesta. Francis parecía extasiado.

-Aaah~ mon amour… -suspiró. –Desde que llegaste aquí he querido hacer algo como esto, pero bueno, tenía que pensar en que, antes… pero de verdad hubiera deseado… bueno, no importa ya. Lamento mucho esto, pero llegó la hora de castigarte, ahora, sé niña buena y arrodíllate.

Un poco confundida por esa orden, María obedeció, juntando tímidamente sus manos como en actitud de rezo, provocando una risita tierna por parte del francés.

-Chérie, eres encantadora, encantadora… tu inocencia a veces me hace sentir mal pero… en fin… ahora mira lo que debes hacer…

Sin ningún pudor ni ninguna otra advertencia, Francis se llevó las manos al pantalón y lo desabrochó; María, todavía con aire confundido, lo miraba al mismo tiempo que el temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo otra vez. Fue entonces que entendió qué era lo que pretendía, y palideció. Una cosa era dejar que "esa cosa" la penetrara, y otra muy diferente era…

-Veo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer… -susurró Francis, sonriendo visiblemente orgulloso. -¿Recuerdas lo que acabo de decirte sobre el placer, chérie? Es un don… que se da y se recibe… pero quienes no se saben comportar no pueden recibirlo… Ahora… -susurró con voz más amenazante. –Tómalo…

Con las manos temblorosas María sujetó el apéndice, mirando todavía desconcertada a Francis, esperando instrucciones. De verdad no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ello pese a las cómicas explicaciones recibidas por Elizabetha en sus noches de soledad.

-Tres bien, ahora… mueve tus manos de arriba abajo, con suavidad… -así lo hizo, y en cuanto empezó Francis jadeó. –Aaahh~ veo que tienes talento para esto, chérie… bueno, ahora… sigue haciendo eso hasta que… ahhh~ … oui…

La fricción en las manos le resultaba incómoda, se sentía algo asqueada de sujetar eso con las manos pero por lo visto daba resultado, y el órgano se puso duro como piedra al poco tiempo. Parecía que su trabajo había concluido, hasta que escuchó a Francis murmurar:

-Mételo en tu boca…

-¡¿Qué?! –susurró escandalizada. ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¡Esa cosa no iba a entrar ahí nunca!

-Lo que… oíste… mételo… es una orden…

No quería obedecer la orden, pero le daba la impresión de que si no lo hacía por las buenas, terminaría haciéndolo por las malas y seguro eso sería peor. Trató de recordar lo que Elizabetha le recomendó si algún día tenía que hacer eso… "Hazlo como si chuparas una paleta de caramelo". Bueno, el problema es que ella solía morder las paletas, ¿tendría que hacerlo también o qué?

Pero su tardanza impacientó a Francis, que empezó a gruñir malhumorado, y María no tuvo más remedio que empezar a meterse en la boca aquélla cosa. Al principio le dio una ligera arcada y quiso detenerse, pero luego la mano del hombre la sostuvo por la nuca, empujándola despacio para que dejara entrar más de aquello; le dio algo de miedo sentir ese miembro palpitante en su boca, peligrosamente cerca de la entrada a su garganta, y sintió un gran alivio cuando la mano de Francis, que la tomaba de los cabellos, la jaló hacia atrás dejando que casi todo su sexo saliera de la boca de la chica, pero no por mucho, porque con un segundo empujón la hizo volver a repetir el movimiento, y así varias veces hasta que la resignada jovencita no vio escape alguno y aceptó su destino, haciendo aquello por su propia cuenta.

-¡Aaaahhh~! –gimió él. –Sigue así, chérie… se siente tan… aahhh~ más, mon chérie… más…

Haciendo acopio de todo su estoicismo, María continuó con la bizarra tarea. Entre sus labios podía sentir cómo aquél miembro se endurecía más, estimulado por el movimiento delicado de su boca y por las caricias de su lengua, que se le ocurrieron de pronto para ver si así terminaba más rápido su suplicio. Funcionó, porque los gemidos desesperados de Francis se redoblaron; el hombre no cabía en sí, se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la mesa que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras la incitaba a seguir.

-¡Marie… ahhh~ Marie…! –exclamó completamente turbado. –Je viens!

De nuevo la inundó el pánico, no sabía qué demonios hacer, aunque claro que no se quería quedar con eso dentro de su boca en caso de que Francis alcanzara el tan ansiado éxtasis. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por eso porque entonces unos fuertes nudillos llamaron a la puerta; el francés, visiblemente contrariado, miró a la puerta y luego a María, y con un sutil empujón la alejó de sí mientras se abrochaba de vuelta el pantalón y gruñía, maldiciendo por lo bajo a quien fuera que le interrumpiera su momento de gloria, al que dejó pasar haciendo un ruidito extraño con la boca.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Gilbert, bien vestido con su capa rojo sangre sobre un traje sencillo. Parecía haber perdido su porte petulante y socarrón de siempre, y María creía saber porqué.

-Francis, te buscan en la puerta. Ya sé que es temprano pero… dijeron que no podían esperar…

-Ah… -el aludido seguía perdido en el tiempo y el espacio. –Oui… ¿quién es?

-Es un tal Ore… Oxen… no sé qué rayos, tiene un nombre muy… poco asombroso. Pero dice que quiere hablar contigo de extrema urgencia con tus… negocios.

Francis asintió secamente, acomodándose bien el pelo a discreción.

-Oui… iré a hablar con ese Monsieur… Gil, si tu plait, cuida de Marie mientras vuelvo, ¿bien?

-Ja, Ja… -le cortó secamente mientras Francis salía de la oficina. Los dos se quedaron solos, María todavía arrodillada en el suelo, Gilbert, de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida; María entendió pronto lo que debía estar pasando por la mente del albino, y si eso la ayudaba pues… qué mejor.

-Era tu amigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó en voz baja, atrayendo la atención de Gilbert.

-¿Quién? –preguntó desdeñoso.

-Antonio. –notó cómo un rubor se extendía por las pálidas mejillas del hombre. –Se notaba que se llevaban bien… me di cuenta desde que me llevaron de España…

-Éramos socios… buenos colegas… nos entendíamos perfecto, siempre sabíamos urdir planes. –masculló como si no tuviera importancia. –Todo cambió cuando llegó la guerra aunque… ya desde antes trabajábamos para Fran… Una manera sencilla y divertida de llevar pan a la mesa, Ja… Pero luego las cosas se pusieron difíciles… la guerra dejó al continente en la ruina… no había en ningún lado muchachitas adecuadas, disponibles… todas las que quedaban pobres se ofrecían en el arroyo, era algo inmundo, algo que Francis no quería… pero entonces llegó Emma.

María dio un respingo. Había una parte de aquélla historia que nunca le encajó del todo, y quizá Gilbert tenía la respuesta.

-Emma era bonita… -comentó el albino. –A Antonio le gustaba, no lo niego, pero para él. Francis también le echó el ojo, dijo que era una joya sin igual pero… él se negaba a entregarla. Tuvimos que convencerlo que era lo mejor… yo mismo ayudé a conducirla a París, como a ti. –replicó bruscamente. –Emma llegó a este lugar, Francis la vendió… y entonces se llevó un fiasco. Antonio le había ganado, si me entiendes.

-¿Quieres decir… que Antonio…?

-Ja, llegó primero. No iba a dejarla ir sin probarla antes, una debilidad masculina. –Gilbert se encogió de hombros, como si lo encontrara muy lógico. –Francis se enfureció, había vendido por caro lo barato, le exigió a Antonio una cantidad de dinero como indemnización pero el pobre estaba en bancarrota. No pasó mucho antes de que juntara una cantidad generosa y pagó su libertad, y supusimos que eso le bastaría a Francis, pero su avaricia era enorme. Aún resentía mucho la pérdida de la confianza de sus clientes por ese tropezón, y empezó a decirle a Antonio que o le entregaba a la chica o le pagara. Al final Emma se fugó y él se quedó solo y endeudado, muy dolido por no entender el motivo del escape de la chica… y entonces… -los ojos escarlata del hombre refulgieron. –entonces apareciste tú. Muchos meses tarde, pero fuiste una buena prenda a cambio. Le llegaste como caída del cielo.

-¿Yo… fui el reemplazo… de Emma?

-Correcto. Francis me ordenó escoltarte junto a Antonio por miedo a que se repitiera la historia de Emma, y como llegaste intacta le perdonó la deuda.

-Pero él estuvo en mi subasta.

-¡Claro! Me costó trabajo contenerlo, de verdad quería hacerte un par de cosas antes de llegar a París… por tanto su única esperanza era pagar por ti, pero no creo que hubiese pensado en cobrar tu libertad. Estaba enamorado de Emma, y eso nunca que le curó.

-Ya lo noté… -María recordó cómo el hombre de ojos verdes miraba con gran pesar a la belga, suplicándole perdón, y un estremecimiento le cruzó el pecho. -¿Qué pasó con ellos? Quiero decir… con los Vargas y…

-Están bien. Los dejé en paz, no son asunto mío. –le cortó bruscamente, zapateando en el piso. –Maldito Francis, se está tardando, no creo que sea para la gran cosa…

-Él lo mató. –susurró María. –Francis mató a Antonio… porque él quiso defender a la mujer que amaba… Lo mató sólo porque no le era útil… y ni siquiera le importó, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que Gilbert no decía ni media palabra parecía haberse quedado atónito, estúpido incluso.

-Nein…

-Lo hizo, Gilbert, ése hombre de allá afuera mató a tu amigo, ¿o me equivoco? Sabes que lo hizo…

-Ya… guarda silencio, muchacha, no hables de lo que no te importa…

-Pues me importa mucho porque por más mala que sea una persona, el sacrificarse así significa una gran disculpa a sus errores.

-¡Silencio!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Francis entró, visiblemente aturdido y tembloroso, mirando con ojos desenfocados a María.

-Tú… Marie… ven acá… ahora… apresúrate…

Desconfiada, María se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el vestido campestre que aún llevaba, y Francis la tomó con brusquedad del brazo. Sentía que temblaba, ¿pero porqué? En el camino no se atrevió a decir nada, pero escuchó cómo el francés explicaba, un tanto eufórico:

-Chérie… lo que has hecho pro mi no puedo pagarlo en una sola vida… me has hecho más rico que nadie… a éstas horas debo ser más rico que el gobernante de Francia… ¡que el emperador de Alemania! ¡Que la reina de Inglaterra! Oh, mon petite, lamentaré mucho que te vayas pero… oui, es lo justo, soy un hombre de palabra…

-¿De qué habla?

-Que alguien ha comprado tu libertad, chérie. Felicidades, nunca había visto a alguien avanzar tan rápido en la cadena alimenticia…

María tampoco podía creérselo. ¿Alguien había pagado su libertad? ¿Pero quién? Por un momento pensó que sería Ludwig, pero pronto descartó la idea. Sólo quedaba entonces un hombre lo suficientemente adinerado para hacerlo… seguramente… sí, no podía ser otro más que él…

Sonrió dichosa mientras la llevaban al vestíbulo. Era libre, Lars había vuelto por ella y era libre… quería reír, gritar, bailar, y sobre todo lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que la había rescatado de ese horror dos veces ya… Y cuando vio su silueta recortada no pudo evitar emocionarse, pero debía mantenerse controlada, si Francis la veía…

Pero entonces pudo ver bien a su comprador, y toda la ilusión de un momento se borró.

-Bueno… aquí tiene a su petite, Monsieur Oxenstierna…

Era Berwald. Su porte distante y frío de costumbre lo delataban, así como sus ojos, la única parte de su anatomía que parecía mostrar emociones y titilaban, contentos, mirando a la diminuta morena que temblaba en su presencia.

-Hmm… s' v' algo d'bil…

-Tuvimos un largo viaje. –se excusó Francis. –Venimos de muchas partes, ah… Italia, Suiza…

-Bi'n. Lo 'nti'ndo… -le cortó Berwald, tomando delicadamente una mano de la joven. –Si 'sto 's todo, voy a retir'rm'…

-Aaah… ¿hay algún lugar… al que piense ir, Monsieur? Puedo ofrecerle una… noche de cortesía aquí, en la mejor habitación…

-Int'. –replicó de inmediato. –T'ngo int'ncion's d' viajar mañana mismo a casa. Con p'rmiso y… Tack.

María y Berwald avanzaron directo a un coche muy elegante que los esperaba, y el sueco la dejó entrar primero con amabilidad. Ella seguía contrariada y un poco triste, hubiera deseado que fuera Lars quien la rescatara… Entonces sintió la tenue caricia de su compañero en una mano, y recordó la noche de su venta, y de lo segura que se sintió estando en sus brazos.

Quizá, con el tiempo, lograra tomarle algún afecto. Tímidamente, apoyó su cabeza en el ancho hombro del mayor; éste no dijo nada, sólo le apartó un mechón de la frente y la dejó ir así hasta que el sueño la venció. Comenzaba a anochecer.

Francis volvió a su oficina, bailando felizmente con los brazos en alto. Adentro esperaba Gilbert, que jugueteaba con una lámpara de petróleo que estaba cerca de la puerta; cuando el francés lo vio, se abalanzó sobre él besándole las mejillas.

-¡Mon ami! No tienes idea de cuán dichoso soy… ¡Dos millones! ¿Me oyes? ¡Dos millones, bien pesados! ¡Nunca había recibido tanto dinero! Quisiera saber en qué trabaja el tal Oxenstierna… bueno, qué más da. Extrañaré a Marie pero… dos millones… nunca esperé sacarle tanto a una personita… ¡Deberíamos celebrar!

-Ja, tienes razón. –saltó de pronto Gilbert, sonriendo. –Brindemos, ¿qué te parece? –rápidamente cruzó la oficina y sacó de una pequeña cava una botella de vino, sirviendo dos copas. –Brindemos por…

-¡Por el éxito de nuestra empresa! –exclamó Francis, que lloriqueaba de felicidad.

Los dos siguieron bebiendo y bebiendo, derramando licor por todos lados. Francis hipaba luego de media hora, sonriendo tontamente delante de Gilbert que conservaba su mueca de zorro astuto.

-¿Una copa más, Francis? –ofreció, levantando la única botella que quedaba.

-Non, merci. Estoy mareado y… ¡uff! Falta tan poco para que abra el negocio… Déjalo así, Gilbert, estoy tan contento… tan orgulloso…

-Ja, lo entiendo perfectamente… -siseó Gilbert, que se sirvió una copa más. La verdad, él no había tomado casi nada, todo el contenido de su copa lo derramó por todos lados, discretamente. –Brindemos, mein freund… por la amistad… esa que no se rompe, esa que dura eternamente… esa que no conoce de mentiras, ni traiciones…

-Oui, qué bonita es la amistad… -susurró Francis sonriendo aún.

-Y brindemos –añadió el albino, con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Por Antonio, que fue el verdadero héroe de esta empresa, y sin el cual tú no habrías obtenido tanto dinero… El oro… es pesado, ¿Ja? –preguntó. –Más que la sangre… aunque sea la sangre de tu más querido amigo y más fiel empleado…

Francis miró a Gilbert con ojos soñolientos. Parecía que su cerebro estaba tardando en procesar lo que había oído.

-Ja, porque con todo este oro podrías bañarle la tumba… la tumba que tú mismo cavaste…

-Gilbert, mon ami, creo que no…

-¿Qué no entiendes de lo que hablo? –el albino soltó su característica risa, pero esta vez no tenía nada de cómica, era toda maldad y odio. -¡Ah, Francis, eres un poco tardado a veces! Antonio pagó con su sangre y su sufrimiento tu reciente enriquecimiento… pero a ti te da igual, ¿nein? Te ha dado igual que yo tuviera que llevar su cadáver hasta el cementerio para enterrarlo casi como un don nadie, sin ningún otro presente que el enterrador y yo… Eso no te importa porque eres millonario, ¿cierto? Gutt… gutt… -Gilbert tiró con fuerza su copa, manchando la cara alfombra del suelo ante el chillido de angustia del francés. –Espero que ese oro sirva para arreglar algo más que tu dignidad…

Francis no pudo evitarlo, estaba demasiado borracho y desconcertado para actuar, pero notó que Gilbert descolgaba de la puerta la lámpara de petróleo y la estrellaba. Las llamas corrieron veloces por todos lados, en parte por el petróleo, en parte por lo inflamable que era la habitación en sí, y en parte por el licor que Gilbert había derramado a propósito. Oyó los chillidos de súplica de Francis, pero los ahogó en una fría carcajada.

-¡NON! ¡Gilbert… mon ami…! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO…!

-Kesesese… auf widersehen, Francis…

Gilbert salió por la puerta, riendo divertido sin notar el infierno que literalmente se había desatado a sus espaldas. Los gritos de su colega se ahogaron en el crepitar de las llamas, que consumieron la puerta y se deslizaron como serpientes incandescentes por todo el lugar, consumiendo las alfombras y los tapices, las escaleras y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Las mujeres salieron en tropel, chillando y gritando, intentando huir del fuego; entonces Gilbert notó que faltaba una… ¿cómo no reconocerla con sus siempre impecables vestidos verdes?

Subió las escaleras burlando las llamas y la encontró, por suerte, luchando por saltar el mar de fuego a sus pies. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, diciendo en silencio gran cantidad de cosas que no se pueden explicar; entonces, Gilbert dio un salto espectacular librando las llamas, tomó a Elizabetha de la cintura, y antes de hacer o decir algo más, volvió a repetir la proeza. Cayeron rodando, ilesos aunque con el cabello y las ropas cubiertas de cenizas, y echaron a correr saliendo del recinto. Elizabetha tosía y el albino se detuvo para dejarla respirar, dirigiendo sus ojos al burdel.

Todo el sitio ardía, magnífico y terrible, ante su mirada escarlata. Era la puerta misma del infierno ante los ojos de los transeúntes, pero eso a él no le importaba. Sujetando aún a la húngara, echó a andar dejando atrás aquél recinto maldito para siempre.

…

_Bueno, que ya nomás nos queda un capítulo. Antes de que pregunten… sí, Francis murió. Supongo que no tenía otro remedio, dejarlo vivir habría sido un castigo mayor (coff coff eso no lo saqué de Harry Potter coff)._

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**ItzelDurand: **__UwU sí, yo también lo sentí pero era lo mejor… Toñito tomatito tenía que morir (últimamente me da por matar a todos xD ya parezco el de Juego de Tronos). Oki, las traducciones:_

_*E 'il cioccolato? -¿Es chocolate?_

_*Va bene –Está bien._

_*Mijn zus –Hermana mía._

_*Broer! Lieve broer! -¡Hermano! ¡Querido hermano!_

_*Bon aprés-midi –Buenas tardes._

_*Bastardo spagnolo! Vaffanculo fottuto idiota! -¡Español bastardo! ¡Jódete maldito idiota! (amo la jerga de Lovino xD)_

_*Ik hou van je! -¡Te amo! (ooow Lars :3)_

_**Wind un Serebro: **__Y pagó ._. caro. Sí, lo siento, sólo este capítulo y el que sigue y ya u_u es necesario, pero no te angusties por Emma, estará bien._

_**OkamuYuki98: **__¡Jajajajaja amé todo eso! X'D tranquila, todo saldrá bien… espero._

_**Arwen: **__Me alegra tenerte de vuelta por aquí n.n todos son adorables (menos Francis… aquí es un cabroncete ¬.¬)._

_**Guest: **__Falta uno… Hmm, me lo estoy planteando, con este último giro tengo mis dudas…_

_**Guest 2: **__Si Alemania viviera junto con Mari y Feli… mandaría al diablo su estoicismo x'D Bueno… fue inesperado pero necesario _

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Gilbert tenía sus propios planes, como ya viste ;) venganza en su estado puro y… PruHun jajaja. María está a salvo pero… aún falta algo que arreglar. Ojojojo, amo hacer suspenso._

_**Flannya: **__x'D primer contenta por lo de Emma y ahora estás con sentimientos encontrados por Toñito tomatito jajajaja… jajaja… jaja… sniff :'( me costó mucho, créeme. _

_Bueno, sólo por picarlos (y porque soy desgraciada, muajajaja) les dejo el… coff coff… tema oficial del capítulo final:_

/watch?v=RMcCEMhjQzc

_Sufran oyéndolo muajaja, y voten… ¿con quién piensan que se quede María? ¿Con Berwald o Lars? Voten y vean el gran final *tun tun tuuuuuun* ¡Adiosito!_


	13. Si no te Hubiera Conocido

_**oOoOo**_

_Dos meses después…_

-God morgon.

Los párpados se le sentían deliciosamente pesados, pero tuvo que abrirlos para mirar el rostro serio y tranquilo que estaba frente a ella. Una sonrisita tímida cruzó por los labios de la joven, que repuso:

-Buenos días… ¿ya es tarde? –preguntó, mirando cómo la luz del amanecer inundaba la habitación desde la ventana abierta. Era ya tiempo de otoño, y Uppsala guardaba un paisaje de ensueño con sus casitas agrupadas junto al margen del río y rodeadas por altos árboles de hojas rojas, doradas y castañas que se agitaban con la caricia del viento frío.

-Hmm… t' traj' 'l d'sayuno… -replicó Berwald, dejando sobre la cama una bandeja humeante. Sobre ésta había un plato de huevos estrellados, tocino, panqueques con mermelada y una taza de café. María se había acostumbrado a los extraños tratos del sueco, que aunque hablaba poco era excesivamente detallista; tal vez, la característica más desconcertante provenía de su actitud denominada como "romántica"; solía hacerle caricias torpes de vez en cuando, o de plantarle besos no precipitados de manera aleatoria, y a veces, cuando parecía inspirado de veras, la atendía con un baño caliente y perfumado. Dormían juntos, pero en esos dos meses no habían hecho absolutamente nada, y al parecer él estaba a gusto con ese raro sistema.

María tomó la bandeja y empezó a comerse los panqueques al mismo tiempo que el tocino, y echó una ojeada a Berwald, que estaba arreglándose la corbata delante del tocador. Aquélla casa quedaba relativamente cerca de su trabajo en Estocolmo, donde manejaba un banco internacional (de ahí que tuviera tanto dinero, cosa que desde el principio había atemorizado a la joven) junto a otros cuatro colaboradores.

-Hmm… ¿Berwald? –preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un vistazo y un suave gruñido. Era la señal que necesitaba para saber que él estaba preguntándole qué quería decirle. –Estaba pensando… si no te molesta, claro… ir a pasear un rato… y… hmm…

El hombre parpadeó, terminó de acomodarse la corbata y tomó su maletín. María, arrebujada en las sábanas y con el tenedor a mitad del camino de la boca, esperó.

-Saldr' t'mprano d'l trabajo hoy. –contestó sencillamente. –'sp'ra mi ll'gada. Abrígat' bi'n.

María asintió y alcanzó a agitar una mano en señal de despedida. Berwald hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y salió. Definitivamente, era la situación más bizarra en que la joven se había encontrado en… ¿cuánto tiempo, 4 meses apenas? El tiempo volaba, y la memoria de lo acontecido en su llegada a París ahora le parecía un sueño extraño.

Antes de tres días desde que Berwald la rescatara del burdel se enteró del trágico incendio. El miedo que sintió al recordar a Elizabetha se disipó cuando en el periódico aclararon que no hubo víctimas mortales, al menos ninguna que lamentar, pues entre los escombros encontraron los restos calcinados del dueño del lugar. Cuando esto sucedió, la esperanza de que Lars volviera ya seguro de no estar en peligro para buscarla se había acrecentado, pero luego pensó que sería imposible para él percatarse de su nuevo paradero; habían cruzado la frontera, y duró apenas veinticuatro horas en Suiza antes de avanzar más y más al noreste, hasta la costa de Dinamarca, donde se embarcaron en un pesado buque hasta la costa de Suecia, su nuevo hogar.

Como entre nubes, recordó haber visto el imponente puerto, rodeado de niebla porque había estado lloviendo. Berwald le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro, provocándole un respingo, y preguntó:

-¿Qu' t' par'c'?

-Pues… -no sabía qué opinar. La atmósfera del norte era un poco deprimente.

-T' gustará. –replicó en tono tranquilo antes de soltarla. La verdad es que desde su llegada a Uppsala no había tenido motivos de queja. El lugar era muy relajado, en el ambiente se respiraba siempre una atmósfera algo nostálgica pero segura, y la casa de Berwald era espaciosa, limpia y tranquila, quizá no tan alegre como el terreno de los Vargas pero sí muy agradable. Además, el sueco tenía un gusto por las cosas delicadas, y por todos lados había visto señales de gustos artísticos como pequeñas placas de cantera grabadas con signos que no entendía y talladas con lo que parecían sinuosas y complicadas serpientes.

Fuera de eso, la esperanza de ver otra vez a Lars decaía día tras día; en esos tiempos, solía apostarse en la ventana del salón donde Berwald acostumbraba a pasar sus tardes en un silencio que rayaba con lo autista, y miraba con ilusión infantil el largo camino que separaba a las casas del río, como si esperaba ver surgir entre éstas la figura alta e imponente del holandés, revisando número por número las viviendas hasta que sus ojos chocaran y se reconocieran y entonces… ¿entonces qué? Había algo que no tomó en cuenta, además de la lejanía que suponía estar en el norte de Europa; Berwald había pagado su libertad, por lo tanto él no tenía motivos para entregarla así como así a nadie. Era de nueva cuenta una prisionera, aunque no se sentía así.

La situación cambió luego de un mes, cuando la morena se resignó y empezó a acercarse más al sueco. Le daba la impresión de que tenía siempre un diálogo interno muy ruidoso e incesante, lo que explicaría su silencio sepulcral y la manera inquietante en que miraba a todo y a todos; en Uppsala había comprobado que era de temer, aunque jamás lo vio hacer nada malo. Una vez, mientras cruzaban la calle, miró durante casi un minuto a un hombrecillo nervioso parado justo delante, y preguntó en un susurro si necesitaba ayuda, por toda respuesta el hombrecillo lanzó un grito aterrado y, sonriendo nerviosamente, le aseguró que estaba muy bien y le agradecía la intención antes de echarse a correr de tal modo que estuvo a punto de que lo arrollaran. María concluyó que la fortuna que amasaba combinado con su aspecto imponente lo hacían merecedor de ese trato extraño por parte de los demás.

Terminó su desayuno y salió de la cama para vestirse. Entre sus prendas encontró las ropas que Lars le había regalado junto con el vestido de Feliciano; el cómo había salvado esas prendas era muy fácil, en primer lugar, el vestido lo llevaba puesto aún cuando Berwald fue a buscarla al burdel, y el resto de las prendas la había tomado rápidamente en Livorno antes de volver a París. Al toparse con éstas, hundió por un momento la nariz en la suave tela de la blusa, y recordó de golpe el pequeño y apretujado departamento del holandés, la sencilla camita del piso superior, los tulipanes y la lluvia…

Berwald le había pedido que se abrigara bien, por lo que encima de los pantalones cortos, la blusa y los tirantes se puso unas botas altas y rellenitas que la cubrían hasta las rodillas, y anduvo así por toda la casa durante la mañana. Al sueco le gustaba tener todo bien arreglado, y María se sentía a gusto de ayudar haciendo la limpieza por las mañanas antes de caer, rendida, en la mesa de la cocina; sólo había una cosa que no podía hacer, y era cocinar, sencillamente porque a su compañero le entretenía hacer eso o, en sus propias palabras, "m' ayuda". Todavía no averiguaba a qué se refería él con eso, pero cuando lo veía cocinar muy afanado, captaba el gusto que sentía por tener las manos ocupadas en preparar platillos muy ricos, y sanos también; en dos meses María había recuperado el peso suficiente, y ya no parecía estar al borde del desmayo por su tristona delgadez.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos, María se arrebujó muy satisfecha en un sofá, entretenida en unas revistas que aunque no entendía le gustaban; estaban llenas de fotografías de diversas partes del mundo, y entre éstas en una ocasión encontró una, muy bonita, de Bahía de Banderas, en su país natal. Justo ahora, encontró una estampa invernal de Ámsterdam, con su paisaje nevado y sus casitas de muñecas apiladas unas junto a las otras. Ahora que recordaba, Ámsterdam estaba en Holanda…

Cerró la revista de un golpazo, molesta consigo misma. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso al dueño de la casa; éste recorrió el lugar con su franca mirada misteriosa y luego anunció:

-Pont' un abrigo. Vamos a salir.

No dijo nada más y María no preguntó; fue de vuelta a la habitación y sacó un abrigo lo suficientemente largo para protegerle las piernas y regresó junto a Berwald. Éste la saludó dejando un beso breve sobre su frente, y luego, con la misma calma, anunció:

-Ir'mos a com'r fu'ra. Llov'rá pronto. ¿T' gusta la lluvia?

-Mucho.

El sueco asintió, tomándola de la mano y salieron a caminar. Uppsala no era precisamente un centro turístico, pero las calles situadas en el margen del río tenían un aire delicioso, muy fuera de lo común que a la morena le fascinaba, sobre todo al ver las bonitas casas adornadas que estaban apiladas ahí y los negocios de aspecto viejo y bien arreglado exhibiendo carteles llamativos. Había uno donde vendían pinturas, otros vendían plantas de interior porque el rudo clima del norte no permitía jardines muy vistosos, algunos tenían antigüedades, y otros más consistían en cafés donde se apilaban las personas deseosas de entrar en calor en aquéllas gélidas tardes de octubre.

Los dos entraron a un pequeño restaurante, oloroso y calentito que le gustó de antemano a la joven. Otra vez comprobó el temor respetuoso que le tenían los ciudadanos a Berwald, cuando un tembloroso camarero le preguntó con un hilo de voz qué querían apenas se sentaron junto a una ventana. Fue una comida silenciosa, como siempre, pero a María no le incomodaba; pensaba en Berwald como una criatura de tamaño descomunal y aspecto terrorífico que en realidad tenía los modos de un gato bien criado, al que sólo se necesitaba acariciar el lomo para ganarse su favor. El único problema es que nunca le había preguntado a él qué pensaba de ella, y supuso que esa pregunta ya estaba de antemano arreglada en su diálogo interno, ése que no habría de escuchar nunca.

La comida transcurrió en total calma, sólo interrumpiéndose por dos hombres de aspecto cabizbajo que estaban vendiéndole cerca de la puerta cerveza importada al gerente, que negaba con la cabeza y replicaba en un veloz sueco que no podía entender. Al parecer los dos vendedores perdieron la cabeza, chillaron al mismo tiempo, el gerente los silenció con una grave orden y por fin uno, más calmado, le pasó una tarjeta; el gerente abrió los ojos, habló con tono calmado y los invitó a pasar. María notó que los ojos de los vendedores se dirigían a ella y a Berwald, pero no le dio importancia, ya sabía de la fama que tenía su compañero.

Al salir, tal y como él lo pronosticó, comenzó la lluvia. El desolador paisaje se veía encantador, con las luces disipadas de los faroles; Berwald tomó un grueso paraguas de su maletín y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de María, que replicó precipitadamente:

-¡No, ponlo sobre ti o te empaparás!

-Hmm…

-Anda, así. –con un movimiento, la joven levantó el brazo del sueco, haciendo que el paraguas quedara justo sobre él; las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpearla pero solucionó el dilema abrazándose a Berwald. Notó cómo hacía un movimiento espasmódico con los ojos, como si el abrazo lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero no la apartó, sino que con su mano libre le rodeó el talle y caminó junto a ella por el estrecho del río, de vuelta a casa.

-Tack. –musitó vagamente mientras entraban a la residencia y cerraba el paraguas, colocándolo a un lado del perchero.

-No hay de qué, para nada. –repuso María sonriendo con timidez.

El día finalizó cuando la lluvia, azotando los cristales, continuó. Estaban ambos arrebujados en el lecho, María medio dormida y Berwald leyendo, como de costumbre. Luego, le echó una mirada a la joven y, dejando su libro en la mesita, apagó la luz; María sintió un brazo rodeándola y apegándola al cuerpo tibio del sueco, y escuchó que murmuraba justo tras ella:

-¿Ti'n's frío?

-Eh… un… poquito, sí. G… gracias…

-Hmm… -un roce casi imperceptible en la nuca le indicó que el sueco acababa de darle un beso de buenas noches. Luego de eso los dos, así abrazados, se quedaron dormidos, arrullados por el aullido desesperado de la lluvia en el exterior.

No pasaron ni dos días cuando un suceso inesperado ocurrió.

María estaba afanándose en la casa, terminando de sacudir las mesitas de madera a las que debía limpiar pasándoles una especie de barniz líquido muy suave que además perfumaba con esencia de pino los muebles; entonces, escuchó un correteo en el exterior, unos gemidos extraños y por fin, unos sonoros golpes. Se desconcertó mucho, porque en los dos meses que llevaba ahí no había visto que Berwald recibiera visitas de ninguna clase.

Muy contrariada, se acercó a la puerta y abrió apenas un par de centímetros, recibiendo entonces el empujón de tres fardos que cayeron sobre el vestíbulo.

-¡Ve~ me aplastan…!

-¡Eres un idiota, fratello, un grandísimo idiota!

-Cálmense los dos, estamos en el lugar indicado al menos…

Fue como retroceder el reloj. Ahí, tirados en el piso, estaban Feliciano y Lovino Vargas, y junto a ellos Emma Vanderhoeven, que fue la primera en recuperarse y se puso de pie dando un salto, sonriendo y estrechando en sus brazos a la muy sorprendida María.

-¡Qué gusto me da verte! –exclamó pletórica de felicidad. Ya convenciéndose que no era un sueño, la morena la abrazó también, aunque su expresión de incredulidad seguía retratada en su cara.

-Hmm… Emma… ¿qué… cómo…? ¿Qué les pasó?

-Es una larga historia… -repuso.

-¡Ve~ María…! –le interrumpió Feliciano, que se abrazó cariñosamente a la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella no pudo evitar responderle con el mismo entusiasmo, extrañaba bastante al ruidoso y feliz muchachito. Lovino, que parecía querer mirar a todos lados menos a ella, gruñó:

-M… me alegro que estés bien… ragazza sciocca.

Como respuesta, María lo abrazó también, haciendo que el italiano se sonrojara como nunca.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Lovino. –replicó con alegría. Luego de haber saludado a los hermanos, se volvió a Emma. -¿Y qué pasó?

-Gilbert. Nos dejó ir… dijo que le daba igual. Parecía muy molesto, y luego nos enteramos del… incendio… -Emma se mordió el labio inferior con evidente angustia. –Pensamos lo peor pero luego Gilbert regresó a Livorno. Nos instalamos ahí todos, y no le costó dar de nuevo con el lugar…

-Quise correr a patadas al bastardo pero Emma me lo impidió. –añadió Lovino con evidente rencor.

-Sí, como sea. El caso fue que nos avisó de tu partida… mi hermano, debiste ver cómo se puso. –mientras la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa, María sintió una especie de choque eléctrico correrle por la piel.

-Lars… ¿cómo está? ¿Dónde…?

-Verás, mi hermano estuvo receloso de las palabras de Gilbert, aunque la chica que iba con él, Elizabetha, parecía estar segura de sus palabras. Tardó mucho tiempo en convencerse y al final terminó mandando a sus empleados a Suecia; justo antier uno nos comunicó por vía de telégrafos que te había visto en Uppsala, tal y como te había descrito, y hoy…

-¿Pero entonces él… dónde está?

Por toda respuesta, Emma se hizo a un lado y señaló el exterior. María, con las piernas temblándole, salió de la casa, caminando hasta donde estaba el estrecho.

Lo vio, de pie delante del río, ataviado con su bufanda de siempre y con aire aburrido, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados alrededor de la boquilla de una pipa. Fue todo lo que ella necesitaba ver; corrió, con los brazos abiertos, incapaz de auricular palabra, y de un salto le brincó encima al holandés que dio traspiés y evitó la caída de puro milagro. Al verla, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y tomando su pipa con una mano mientras con la otra rodeaba la cintura de la joven, susurró:

-María…

Ella asintió, sonriendo dichosa de verlo otra vez. Parecía que tenían mucho que decirse el uno al otro pero las palabras se ahogaron; todo lo que necesitaban decirse se selló con un beso, uno solo, abrazados con fuerza el uno del otro, juntos una vez más.

En su furor no notaron los ojos perspicaces de Berwald a la distancia, fuertemente entornados, y no se dieron cuenta sino hasta que se separaron y María lo vio, dando un fuerte respingo y palideciendo. Su falta había sido bastante grave, y lo sabía, por lo que se apresuró a plantarse delante del más alto de los dos hombres y decir con voz temblorosa:

-Yo… Berwald… yo… nosotros… él… estaba…

Berwald dio una seca cabeceada, como indicando silencio, y luego clavó sus ojos en Lars.

-¿Ust'd conoc' a María?

-Así es. –replicó. Era una especie de duelo divertidísimo, en el que Berwald parecía querer imponerse con su estoicismo macabro, y Lars lo miraba desde un poco más abajo, desafiante y molesto como un lobo agresivo.

-Hmm… ¿y d' dónd' la conoc'?

-De París. –repuso de nuevo con la voz un poco más alta. –Usted debe ser el señor Oxenstierna, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Y ust'd qui'n 's?

-Me llamo Lars Vanderhoeven y soy amigo de María desde hace tres meses.

Berwald asintió de nuevo, lentamente, mirando ya a Lars, ya a María, y ésta última entendió que el diálogo interno del sueco estaba a todo lo que daba. Esperó paciente, un poco nerviosa, retorciéndose las manos. Si las cosas salían terriblemente mal, como sospechaba por la cara de ambos hombres, y podía irse despidiendo de sus amigos y salir huyendo del continente para evitar problemas… eso, o resignarse a quedarse con Berwald a piedra y lodo.

-¿Qui'r' pasar? –dijo de repente el sueco, señalando con un gesto amable la casa. Lars no perdió la frialdad de su rostro, pero sus ojos titilaron como si fuera presa de una fuerte impresión.

-Sí. Gracias.

Berwald y Lars entraron, seguidos por Emma, María, Feliciano y Lovino, que se quedaron en el salón mirando a todas partes con nerviosismo; los dos hombres se habían encerrado en la pequeña biblioteca, y así pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos, una hora… Nada, ni el zumbido de una mosca. Emma estaba un poco pálida, pero conservaba la misma calma fría que su hermano en situaciones de gran estrés; los Vargas no eran así y empezaban a hacer movimientos convulsivos y a agitarse ansiosos en sus asientos. María rezaba en silencio.

Por fin, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y los dos mayores salieron con expresión seria y muy pálidos. Lars se apresuró a hacerles señas a los italianos y a su hermana, miró de soslayo a María con una expresión indescifrable y luego, echó a andar lentamente a la salida. Todo alrededor de la joven morena se derrumbó, y sintió como si algo la acabara de golpear en las entrañas. No entendía nada de lo que pasó pero algo si era seguro… lo que quedaba de esperanza se había esfumado, para siempre.

Sintió la mano de Berwald apoyada en su hombro, y se volvió para mirarlo. Toda la angustia de su rostro se reflejaba en las pupilas del sueco, que la miró silenciosamente durante varios callados segundos. Luego, simplemente, preguntó:

-¿Lo amas?

-Eh… ¿qué? –preguntó desconcertada, pero no volvió a recibir la pregunta. Entendió de lo que hablaba y sintió que la lengua se le volvía muy pesada; no era capaz de contestarle con sinceridad, ¿cómo diablos decirle que sí, que estaba enamorada del hombre que acababa de salir por la jodida puerta cuando había sido él, Berwald, el que la había salvado de los horrores a los que Francis la habría sometido en el burdel? ¿Cómo decirle que se moría de ganas de estar en los brazos de otro cuando había pasado dos meses arrullada en su cama, deshaciéndose de sus demonios y sus pesadillas gracias a sus cariñosas atenciones? ¿Qué no entendía el dilema en que la había dejado?

Presa de gran angustia, se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró en voz baja, temblando como si estuviera enferma de fiebre. Berwald acarició su mejilla y la hizo levantar la mirada sujetándola con suavidad del mentón; los ojos impregnados de llanto parpadearon, tratando de enfocar el rostro pacífico del sueco, cuya expresión se había vuelto más que indescifrable. Luego, simplemente, sintió los labios de él aprisionando los suyos; era un beso suave, y al mismo tiempo profundo, pero no apasionado. Era un beso extraño, cargado de emociones que pudo sentir repiqueteando en su pecho y que la hizo sentirse mareada y agotada. Era un beso… de despedida.

Berwald la soltó, asintió y por vez primera, se dibujó en su boca un esbozo de sonrisa. María creyó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, pero cuando el sueco le señaló la puerta entendió su orden.

-B… Berwald… -musitó, abrazándose brevemente a él. –Muchas gracias… no lo voy a olvidar nunca.

Éste volvió a dar una cabeceada, y acomodó los revueltos mechones del cabello de la chica.

-Si cambias d' opinión… -repuso, pero dejó la frase al aire. –Gracias por tu compañía. Bu'na su'rte…

María no perdió más tiempo, sólo el suficiente para dedicarle una mirada final llena de agradecimiento y echar a correr por las calles, buscando desesperada a Lars y a toda su cuadrilla. Cuando ya llevaba casi dos manzanas empezó a desesperarse, sobre todo por la tupida aguanieve que empezaba a caer a su alrededor, pero por fin a lo lejos divisó las figuras de los italianos que parecían ir discutiendo. Sonriendo aliviada, fue tras ellos exclamando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de llamar su atención.

No supo en qué momento los Vargas y Emma se frenaron, ni cuándo se hicieron discretamente a un lado para dejarle paso, mucho menos supo en qué momento los pies la llevaron a una velocidad irreal hasta el lado de Lars, que al verla la atrapó rápidamente en sus brazos, estrechándola con toda su fuerza. Lo único que supo es que todos los horrores vividos se habían esfumado en esos solos segundos, y que todas las cosas buenas regresaban a su mente, dejando atrás todos los rostros y todas las voces, dejándola solamente junto a ése hombre que tanto quería.

-Lars, yo… -musitó.

-No, yo… -el holandés le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, mirándola con mucha seriedad. –No vayas a burlarte ni a tomártelo a lo ligero como siempre, niña, pero… Te amo.

María sonrió otra vez, apartando la mano de Lars de sus labios para darle un beso, haciendo caso omiso del murmullo a sus espaldas por parte de los italianos, que miraban la escena uno encantado (Feliciano) y otro asqueado (Lovino) mientras Emma emitía una especie de silbido de tetera hirviendo, muerta de felicidad.

-Ah… por fin mi hermano deja de hacerse el frío. Sólo espero que se le quite lo tacaño… -murmuró.

-Goed… ya hemos pasado mucho aquí. Espero que en el hotel nos hagan descuento, con este clima y sin calefacción… -gruñó como queriendo romper el tono etéreo que había tomado la escena, provocando una risita aislada por parte de su hermana.

~.~

-¡Adiós, ve~! –exclamaba Feliciano, agitando su mano mientras lanzaba por todos lados arroz pese a las protestas de su hermano.

-¡Fratello idiota, no eches arroz, esto no es una boda!

-No, pero casi. –murmuró Emma, que agitaba un pañuelo blanco. Estaban en la costa de Livorno, siguiendo con la mirada un barco que se alejaba hacia el oeste.

En la cubierta, junto a la proa, María miraba con ojos soñadores la cada vez más lejana costa de Italia. Un par de manos que la tomaron de la cintura le interrumpieron los pensamientos.

-¿Vas a extrañar Europa? –murmuró Lars.

-Hmm… quizá, pero no es como si no fuera a volver nunca, ¿o sí? –contestó sencillamente. El holandés ladeó la cabeza, haciendo girar el cuerpo de la chica hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Me pregunto… -dijo con voz débil. -…si nunca te hubiera conocido… yo… no…

-¿Nunca habrías encontrado a Emma? Ah, no exageres, seguramente hubieras podido…

-No. No hablo de eso. Digo que… de no ser por ti… creo que no habría sentido otra vez nada nunca… -aquéllos ojos esmeraldas refulgían llenos de luz y vitalidad, tal y como María imaginó que eran antes de que la pesadilla iniciara. –Habría estado perdido pero… ahora…

María lo silenció dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Vamos a casa. –contestó. Lars sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza junto a él, y los dos miraron otra vez el horizonte, seguido su barco por gaviotas y escuchando el canturreo del océano.

_**Fin**_

…

_Muajajaja, otro pico inspiracional y aquí me tienen subiendo el final de este fanfic. ¡Pero no se angustien y visiten el de Hetalia Asylum que recién empieza! (creo que necesito trabajo ._.)_

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡ooooh sí!_

_**ItzelDurand: **__Ya hice sufrir bastante a Ore-sama en otros fanfics, se merecía un final feliz n.n jajaja el franchute tan… franchute, diría yo. Espero que te haya gustado el final, un poquito abierto… porque soy mala xD ¡saludos!_

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__Antonio fue el "típico muerto de telenovela que es como villano pero te cae bien porque es bueno… en el fondo". Francis pues… tenía que tener final melodramático, era el malote después de todo. No es santurrona, está muy tiernita todavía xD_

_**Flannya: **__LOOOOOOOL x'D primera vez que oigo de alguien feliz por la muerte de un personaje… que no sea el gringo. Tengo que anotarlo en mi lista de acontecimientos bizarros. Bueno, he aquí el gran finale, espero que te guste._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Me lo saqué de coffcoff el jorobado de Notre Dame coff… Espero te guste el final n.n_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__XD rayos, debí escribir eso (lo de hacer el amor con el fuego, hubiera quedado muy teatral). Bueno, es que Su-san es… por Su-san, es difícil no tomarle cariño y miedo porque es romántico y amenazante (romanticozante ;D). _

_Y así llegamos a la gran conclusión. Les aseguro que estaba tentada a dejar a María con Suecia pero… regla de oro en fanfics: no hagas una pareja para despedazarla patéticamente al final, y era necesario cumplirla (digo… por el trauma psicológico de "Prinzessin" ._.) ¡Espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Adieu!_


End file.
